


Three Little Wolves (Teen Wolf Fanfic)

by imkiki_idontloveu



Series: Three Little Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkiki_idontloveu/pseuds/imkiki_idontloveu
Summary: Everything changes when the McCalls move to Beacon HillsRiley Delgado-McCall is thrown into the supernatural world of all things impossible when him and his brother Samuel Delgado-McCall move back to Beacon Hills with their mother Melissa and their brother Scott McCall.  Between the love triangles, trials of life and the hunters, can Riley and his brothers survive and try being normal teens as well?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Colson Spinner (OC)/ OMC, Danny Mahealani/OMC, Derek Hale/OMC, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Samuel Delgado-McCall (OC)/ Annaliese Martin (OC), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Three Little Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689730
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting the McCalls

-Riley

My name is Riley Delgado-McCall, and today is my 15th Birthday. Luckily, for my 15th Birthday, My uncle, Leo McCall, took my brother and I to go see our mother, Melissa McCall, in Beacon Hill, California. Samuel Delgado-McCall, my brother, was being his usual jackass self. "So Birthday Brat, when we get to Mom's, don't be a little baby all because it's your birthday." Sam said. Sam was older than me only by a year. He was tall, about 5'9. He had jet black hair that he kept in a mo hawk. "Hey, don't start Sam." My uncle said. We started living with my uncle when Sam was a toddler and Mom just had me. Mom was barely home, being a nurse at Beacon Hills Hospital, so my uncle decided that he would take us. We moved from Beacon Hills to Texas and we saw our mom every now and then. "Tio, we're brothers. Fighting and arguing are 2 things you should be used to by now." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. "And listening to your uncle is something YOU should be used to by now, Jorge." Uncle said. "Yeah GEORGE!" I said. "Jose." Uncle snapped. I hated when my Uncle called me by my middle name.

We made it to my mom's house and I could just feel the butterflies in my stomach. I haven't seen my mom since Winter Break that was just a few months ago. "Now boys, Your mom and I have a surprise for you two." My Uncle said. We both nodded in agreement and got out of the car. My Mom and a teenage boy that looked around Sam's age met us at the door. "Riley! Sam!" My mom said as we ran towards her. She opened her arms, hugging us both. "Mama! I missed you." I said as I embraced her hug. She smelled like home. Like lavender and the hospital. I looked at him. "Scott." I said as I embraced his hug. My oldest brother, and twin to Sam. He looked so different than I remember him. "This is just the beginning. You guys are moving back to Beacon Hills." My Mom said. "Really? Omg Uncle, is she serious?" I asked excitedly. "Yes." My Uncle said.

I have never been so happy in my life.

Scott walked over to me and handed me a box that was wrapped in wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday baby brother." Scott said as he hugged me. "Thanks big brother." I said. We all went inside and saw that my mom made my favorite meal: Fried Rice and Egg Rolls. "MOM! You know me so well." I said. "Anything for my Kiddo." My Mom said as she hugged me. We all sat down and one by one my family started giving me their gifts. "Mine first." My Mom insisted. I opened the small box my mom gave me and it revealed a key. "A key to the house, eh Mom?" I said as I started laughing. "Just making sure you know that you're home Son." My Mom said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Mine next." Sam said as he handed me a small silver box. I opened it to see a new phone. "WHAT?!?!? Sammy, where did you get the money for this?" It was a Silver iPhone 6 that Sam and I saw a few weeks ago at the mall in Texas. "Sam, I don't know what to say." I said, still shocked. "A thank you would be nice." Sam said as he punched me in the arm. "Thanks Sam." I said as I smiled. "Now time for mine." Scott said. He looked across the table at me and his whole face lit up as he smiled. I opened the box Scott gave me and it revealed a necklace. It was a paw print. "Scott, it's amazing! I love it." I said. He smiled. Mom asked us if we would do the dishes while she talked to Uncle.

We obeyed and took up all the dishes. We went into the kitchen and Scott showed us where everything was. We started washing the dishes and I hated the silence. "Okay so umm. What are we going to talk about?" I asked. "How about you guys both starting Beacon Hills High tomorrow?" Scott said. "What? Starting a new school?" Sam said. "Well, we can't drive all the way to Texas 5 days a week just to take you guys to school. Believe me Sam, you're going to like Beacon Hills. We'll be in the same grade so I'll help you guys." Scott said. "Yep, because I've made sure that Scott and Stiles show you two around." Mom said as she came in the kitchen. "Mom, what's a 'Stiles'?" I asked. "Stiles is my best friend." Scott said laughing. "Alright, you guys can talk about school and stuff later. It's getting late and you guys have alot to look forward to tomorrow." Mom said. "You guys are in Scott's room. Goodnight my loves." My Mom said as she hugged us Goodnight. "Goodnight Mom." We all said together.

We all headed upstairs to Scott's room and saw that Scott had the beds already there. "So you were expecting us?" Sam asked. "Sam, I remember alot of stuff from the short time we were together as children." Scott said as he got into his bed. I never thought that I would see someone as happy as Scott was to see us. "Well you guys, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. And I have a surprise for just us 3 this weekend. Goodnight Sam. Night Riley." Scott said. "Goodnight Scott." We both said as we all drifted asleep.

"Run!" I heard Sam say as he stayed behind in the dark. "Scott, I can hear the growling!" I said as I looked around us. I saw red. 2 red eyes everywhere I looked, and they stared

Right.

At.

Me.

"Why'd you guys stop running?" Sam exclaimed as he caught up to us. He had blood all over his shirt. "Sam, what happened?" Scott asked. "Just a little squabble. Nothing twin." Sam said. Then out of nowhere we saw a big black mass jump from the trees. It got closer and closer. Once it got face to face with us, it lifted it's head to reveal big, glowing, red eyes.

"Riley. Sweetie wake up." My mom's gentle voice woke me up. "Time for school." She said as she woke me up. "Did you sleep well?" Sam asked me as we got into the car. "Wonderful." I lied as I thought about those bright red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott McCall 
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/507107374633463808/0N80lhly.png


	2. The First Day

-Riley

"Welcome to Beacon Hills!" Scott said as we three walked through the doors of Beacon Hills High School . It was a pretty big high school; bigger than my last one. "This is Lydia, and her sister, Annaliese." Scott said as the two girls walked up to us. 

"Hi. I'm Annaliese, but you can call me Anna." The dark haired girl said. "I'm Riley." I said. She was obviously major into fashion, seeing her in a outfit of a crop top with ripped jeans with patches. She wore glasses and she had the most perfect smile. 

"This is my sister, Lydia." She said as she pointed to the girl behind her. "So that's what a Stiles is?" I asked as I pointed at the guy who apparently was my brother's best friend. "Yes Riley, that's Stiles Stilinski; McCall's best friend and worst Lacrosse player in the history of Beacon Hills." Anna said. We walked over to my brothers and Stiles looked at me with a warm smile. 

"Riley, this is Jackson, Lydia & Allison." Scott said as he pointed out the group. Jackson was a tall guy, a jock type of guy; blue eyes and brown hair. Lydia and him were together which seem to make Stiles angry. Lydia was about the same height as her sister. She had strawberry blonde hair and she was a fashion freak like her sister. Allison was just a pinch taller than me. She had dark brown hair and was head over heels for Scott. Which in return made Jackson mad? Hmm. I have a lot to learn about my new friends.

We all went our separate ways except for Sam, Anna and I who had our 1st period class together. We all walked to class together and Anna learned more about Sam and I. "So you guys had no idea about Scott?" Anna asked. "Nope. It was a shock to me. I always thought I was the oldest." Sam said. We walked into class. "Oh Great, 2 more McCalls. As if my day wasn't hard enough." The teacher said. I was starting to guess the McCall boys weren't on his good list. Sam and I went throughout the day and Anna and I became good friends. This makes me really miss Eli.

"How was your first day of school boys?" My Mom asked Sam and I. "Amazing." I said as I hugged her after a long day. It made me happy to be here with my mom, but sadly she had to work, which left the house to Scott, Sam, me and that Stiles thing. Scott and Sam remained downstairs while Stiles and I headed upstairs. "So you can help me with this right? I hadn't gone over this at my old school yet." I asked. "Sure thing kid." He said.

Hours went by and we heard the shrieking sound of sirens pass our house. "Hey, isn't that your dad?" Scott asked. "Yeah. Let's go check it out." Stiles said. We all got in Roscoe, his Jeep, and followed the cars. It led us to this wooded and rather creepy area. "Let's go." Stiles said as he jumped out of the Jeep. Sam followed and Scott began to. "Scott, I don't think it's safe. I have Asthma." I said. "Riley it's okay." Scott said as he showed me his inhaler. I followed along and we caught up to Sam and Stiles. "So from what I heard on the radio, there's a missing person." Stiles said. I was terrified for this person.

We went in pairs to search for the person, or said remains. I was paired with Scott while Sam was with Stiles.

-Sam

"So how are you liking Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked me. "It's pretty okay." I answered. We kept walking, with occasional questions and answers when out of nowhere, we heard a scream that could be heard 4 states over. "What was that?" Stiles asked. "That, was my baby brother." I said as I started running.

-Riley

"What happened?" Sam asked as he and Stiles ran up to Scott and I. Scott was hugging me, shielding my eyes. "He found the missing person." Scott said as he pointed down. Below us was half of a woman's body. "Well, I guess we weren't the only ones who heard your scream." Sam said as he saw the beams from the officer's flashlights. "Run you guys. I'll stay behind." Stiles said as the officers got closer.

We started running and got lost. "Where's Sam?" Scott asked. "Just run!" Sam said in the dark. We kept running until we couldn't anymore. "Scott, did you hear that?" I asked. "Hear what?" He asked me. "The growling noise." I whimpered. "Why'd you guys stop running?" Sam asked as he walked up with blood on his shirt. "No No No No! Not again!" I shouted. Just as I screamed that, a big black mass jumped from the trees. The creature stood up and this time, it wasn't a dream. As it looked up, we saw those big, red eyes.

I screamed and I was the first one it attacked. I fought back as much as I could, until it bit my forearm. Scott tried to get the creature off me until it bit his leg. Once Scott hit it enough, it ran off.

"That was the creature that attacked me before I came and found you guys." Sam said. He lifted up his shirt to reveal a bite mark. "Sam! Oh my God!" Scott said as he looked closer at it. I lifted my arm to see a bite mark similar to Sam's. "What is this?" I asked as Scott lifted up his pant leg. He already knew he was marked just like Sam and I.

"I knew this would happen." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley Delgado-McCall 
> 
> https://medias.unifrance.org/medias/170/184/112810/format_page/media.jpg


	3. My Arm Hurts

-Riley

All three of us limped all the way back home. It was a quiet walk home with the exceptions of hearing a dog howl or from one of us groaning from the pain. We looked terrible. Scott stopped. Sam and I looked at him. "Scott, what's wrong?" Sam asked. "I know someone who could help us." Scott said. We started walking in a different direction and I slowed down until I was walking with Scott. "I'm a bad brother aren't I? I should've left you two at home." Scott asked, worry heavy in his voice. "Look at me." I said. He had tears in his eyes and I knew he was hurt. "You aren't always going to be able to protect me or Sam. We're bound to get hurt, Scott." I said. "But this? All of it is my fault. Look at you. You're hurt." Scott said crying. "No it's not." Sam said. "It was just a simple coincidence." We arrived at a place that resembled an office or clinic of some sort. There was a small car parked outside. Scott lifted the flowerpot outside of the office and grabbed the key. "What is this place?" Sam asked. "I work here. It's a Veterinarian office. Stiles is going to meet us here." Scott said. "I stayed as long as I could." The man said as we walked into his office. This man was a caramel color. He walked towards Sam and noticed his bite mark. "My name is Dr. Alan Deaton." He said as he lifted Sam's shirt. Sam winced and I grabbed his hand. He looked at me and smiled. To know that my brothers were going to be okay made me happy. We followed the Doctor/Vet and he tended to Sam's wound. As he started inspecting my arm, Stiles walked in. "Hey Stiles." Scott said. "Hey um, what happened after I lost you guys?" Stiles asked us. Scott went over the details while Sam stood next to me, holding my hand. "It looks almost like. . . wolf bites." Deaton said as he inspected my arm. "Wolf? Like the canine?" Stiles asked. "No Stiles. Like the imaginary unicorn that lives in the fucking forest in Beacon Hills." Sam said sarcastically. Stiles put his hands up in a defensive manner. Deaton continued working on my arm and Sam kept telling me I was going to be okay. Deaton finished and after I was bandaged up, I went to go talk to Stiles. "Hey are you alright?" He asked apparently worried. "Yeah Stiles. I'm fine, but I have a question for you." I said. "You find the body?" I asked. "No. They took it before I could see it." He said. "Well, I think that whatever attacked us, attacked that girl." I said.

Stiles took us three home and by this time, it's 2 in the morning. "Here, take my jacket so your mom won't see the bandages. Don't need her freaking out." Stiles said as he handed me his red jacket. "Thanks." I said. I didn't think I'd get along with him, but I'm glad I have him as a friend. We got out of the Jeep, dreading going inside to face our mother's wrath. I unlocked the door to nothing but silence. Thank God my mom was asleep. So we were lucky; until morning. We went to our room and went straight to sleep, except Scott, who was worried about Sam and I. He stayed awake and kept an eye on us.

"Wake up boys. Time for school." Mom said. "Mom, why are you yelling so loud?" Sam asked. "I'm not Sam." Mom said. Sam looked a little worried. "Are you making French Toast?" Scott asked, taking a deep inhale of the air. "Yeah I am, so you three hurry down so you can eat." Mom said as she descended down the staircase. I got up and was the first one in the bathroom. I went to change my bandages and I saw that my bite mark had vanished. I pulled out my phone from my Batman pajama pants and texted Scott. "Scott, can you and Sam come here?" I sent. "Dude are you naked? Because that's the last thing I need to see today." Scott replied. "No. Just get up here. My bite mark isn't here anymore." I sent.

About 2 minutes after I sent that message, Scott and Sam were knocking at the bathroom door. I opened the door and the both barged in. "Show me." Sam demanded. I lifted my arm and showed him my bite mark was gone. No bruise, no scar, no nothing. "Could it have been just a dream?" Sam asked. "What's the possibility of the three of us, plus Stiles, having the same dream?" I asked. Scott lifted up his pants leg and his bite mark was gone too. Same with Sam. "There's something wrong going on." Scott said. "Nevermind it. Let's just get going. Don't want to be late for school." Sam said. We finished getting ready for school and my ears heard what I thought was a familiar car approaching the house. "Mom, aren't you taking us to school?" Sam asked. "No. Stiles is." I said as I heard his Jeep approach our house. We all rushed outside to see Stiles looking at us weird. "How'd you guys know I was coming?" He asked. "Lucky guess?" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. We all got in the Jeep and Stiles drove off faster than the speed of light.

"Good Morning Riley!" Anna said as I walked up to our table. She stood up and hugged me, along with Lydia. "Hey guys." I said as I sat down at the table with Jackson, (Who looked angrier than usual) , Anna, Lydia (who seemed more narcissistic than yesterday) , Allison (who was still very much in love with Scott) , Sam, Scott, and a new face. "Riley, this is Danny Mahealani." Lydia said pointing to the fairly tanned teenager known as Danny. He waved. "Hi. I'm Riley." I said as I extended my hand. He shook my hand then lifted it to his lips. Everyone went silent which made it more awkward. "So umm Danny huh?" Sam said as we walked to our side by side lockers. Sam has always helped me with relationships and advice. He's known I was bisexual since we were in Jr. High and he caught me holding hands with a guy. "Honestly, I don't know Sam. I haven't told mom or Scott. I'm pretty sure they'll both want to talk about it." I said as I put in my locker combination. "I know I haven't thought of any kind of relationship since him." Sam said and I sensed his anger. I could smell it; like it had an actual smell to it. "Sam, calm down. I can smell you." I mumbled. "What?" He asked confusingly. "Nothing." I stammered. I was starting to feel weird. Smelling and hearing things that weren't there was starting to make me thing I was going crazy. "Here he comes." Sam mumbled as he walked away. "Hey Riley." I heard. I looked up and saw Danny standing there. "Oh Hi Danny." I said blushing. I smelled what I thought was his anxiety and his nerves. I saw his face slowly turn a bright shade of red. I heard what sounded like Sam and Anna giggling behind us. "So I was just wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me? But if you don't want to, I totally understand." Danny said, refusing to look me in the eye. I sensed what could've been Jealousy nearby. I looked around and caught Jackson giving me a death glare. "Danny, I'd love to." I said smiling. "Awesome, umm I guess I'll meet you at your locker after 4th period?" Danny asked. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan." I said. Danny hugged me and I was startled. I just stood frozen for a while before hugging him back. We both let go and Danny kissed me.

Right

In

Front

Of

Everyone

"Woah. I'm sorry Riley." Danny said as he turned red for the second time today. I just stood there, completely shocked. Danny ran away. "You okay?" Anna asked me. "Yeah I'm just shocked." I said. "Come on. Let's head to class." Sam said as he grabbed me and Anna. My 4th period Latin class came around and I felt my phone buzz. I pulled out my phone and it buzzed again. It was Danny. . . and Scott. I unlocked my phone and read the messages. "If you don't want to go now, I totally understand. I was stupid for kissing you." -Danny. "What is this I hear about you kissing Danny? We're having a talk at lunch." -Scott. I looked up and sighed. Lydia looked at me and texted me. "You okay LeeLee?" She asked. "I'm fine. Just alot on my mind." I answered. "Well seeing as how you made out with my boyfriend's best friend in the hallway, I see why. ;)" She sent. "It's not like that. He kissed me, and now Scott knows. I didn't want him to find out like this." I explained. Lydia looked up at me and the bell rang. I heard Danny walking towards my locker. I heard how the thumping his heart made was going a million miles a minute and how he tried slowing his breathing to calm down. "Why am I hearing these things? Why am I smelling these things?" I asked myself. "Hey." I said as I turned the corner and saw Danny. "Hey." He said as he kept his head down. I heard his heartbeat and I thought his heart would jump out of his chest. I put my hand on his chest, where his heart lies. He looked up at me and he had a small smile on his lips. "It's okay. I'm glad I'm going with you Danny." I said as I kissed his cheek. He grabbed my hand and we walked out to his car. He had a 2010 red and white Ford Mustang. He opened the car door for me. "Thanks." I said as I got in the car.

We drove down the busy highway, blaring music and I could see that he was happy. I smiled. He put his free arm around me. He smelled of Armani. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down to see who it was and, surprise surprise; it was Scott. "Where are you Riley?" He asked. "With Danny. He's taking me out for lunch." I replied. "Riley, I swear, if you aren't careful." Scott sent back a second later. "Scott, I promise, I'll be fine." I sent.  
"He scared I'm going to kidnap you?" Danny asked. I smiled at him. "I think it's in the big brother handbook to be over protective." I said. We finally pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Danny got out and opened the door for me, making me blush a little. We walked towards the door of the pizza parlor and Danny held the door open for me. "Thank you." I said.

We sat down and ordered.

"So McCall." Danny said as he took a drink from his glass. "Santiago-McCall, Mr. Mahealani." I corrected, smiling. "What?" He questioned. "I took both parent's last names." I said. "Okay, so Santiago-McCall, you plan on trying out for any sports?" Danny asked, attempting to make conversation. "Before I left my high school in Texas, I played soccer and baseball, so I'll probably try out for those two." I said. "I didn't think you'd be a baseball type of guy." Danny said. "Eh. I liked it occasionally." I said. "Well, I think you should try out for Lacrosse, with me and your brothers." Danny said. "I don't know. My arm kinda hurts." I said, grabbing my arm where that nasty bite used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samuel Delgado-McCall
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ec/92/b8/ec92b89d96edfc03efa71c83f95e17ea.jpg


	4. The Hale House

-Sam

"Stiles, did you ever hear anything else about the body?" I asked him as he stumbled over the phone. "Yeah. Turns out, the girl's name is Laura Hale. She only had 2 family members left; her brother Derek Hale and her uncle Peter Hale." Stiles said. "There's still another half missing. They're thinking Derek may have killed her or had something to do with it. Wanna go see if we can find it?" He added. "I don't know Stiles. Am I going to be put in jail for trespassing? Or possibly killed?" I asked. "There's a strong possibility yes." Stiles said. I hung up my phone and fell on my bed. It was just me at home. Mom was at work as usual, Scott was at the animal clinic, and Riley was still with Danny. God I hope he is okay. It was 5:30 p.m and Sam was stuck at home doing homework.

I was downstairs at the door when he got home. "Dammit Samuel!" Riley said as he fell on me. We laughed and got up off the cold concrete ground. "So was it fun? Tell me about it!" I asked as I dragged him to the couch. "Sam! Geez dude calm down." Riley said. "We went to a pizza parlor. We had lunch and talked. After that, he asked if I wanted to skip school with him and I agreed. We went to the mall and to the movies and I had a lot of fun." He said searching his pockets. "What are you looking for?" I asked. "The pictures Danny and I took in the photo booth." Riley said, sounding rather upset about losing them. I looked on the ground where we fell and there they were. I handed them to him. Riley took them from me and I could pick up on his emotions. He looked happy. I smiled at my baby brother. It was just weird to notice that his eyes were glowing in every picture. "I'm going for a jog." He said. "You know you still have to talk to Scott." I said as I laid on the couch. "I know Samuel. You don't have to remind me of everything." He said as he went upstairs. "Alright. I have my phone. Tell Scott that I'll be home soon." Riley said as he came down the staircase and out the door. "Well, back to solitude I guess." I said to myself as I turned on the T.V.

-Riley

I started walking away from the house. "Well, back to solitude I guess." I heard Sam say. "I swear he irritates the hell out of me sometimes." I said to myself as I put my earbuds in and drowned out the world around me. I decided to walk in the preserve. Something about it was drawing me in. Plus, I dropped my inhaler the other night. I tried to retrace our steps when I saw a shadow. "Who's there?" I asked. It was silent, except for the gentle thumping I could hear. "I know you're there. I can hear you." I said. "You're a smart boy." I heard him say. I turned around to see a guy who looked to be in his mid to late 20's. He was tall with scruffy facial hair and messy jet black hair. "Hi. I'm Derek. Derek Hale." He said as he smiled and extended his hand towards me. "I'm Riley." I said shaking his hand. "You're a new face around town. Haven't seen you around. How long have you been here?" He asked me. "I lived here as a baby. I just moved back about a week ago." I replied. "You should be more careful. Been killings around here. I would hate to see a face as perfect as yours get damaged." He said. I looked up at him and got caught in a mesmerizing trance. His eyes were a mix between hazel and blue green. "You okay?" I heard him ask. "Yeah I was just thinking about something." I lied. "You're a bad liar Riley." He said. I smiled and felt the vibration coming from my phone. I took it out to see I had a message from Sam. "Riley, be careful. Stiles told me about a guy named Derek Hale. Said he could possibly be dangerous." "Let's take a picture." I said. "Okay." Derek said as he walked over to me smiling. He stood behind me and I could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves. We both smiled for the picture and I took it. "Would you like to join me on my walk?" I asked. "I'd love to." He said. We headed off in a direction and Derek started up the conversation. "So why do you choose the forest of all places to walk?" Derek asked. "I've always liked the outdoors, but I felt drawn to the forest." I laughed. "I mainly came back here because the other night I dropped my inhaler." He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a purple inhaler. "Thanks." I said as he gave it to me. He nodded and we kept walking. It started to get dark and we arrived at a partly burned house. "Wow. What happened here?" I asked softly. "There was a fire. Most of the family that lived here died." He said and I listened to his heartbeat. It slowed down, almost as if he was mourning the family. "It was your family wasn't it?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said morosely. "You should probably be heading home kid." He said.

We were walking back when I heard what sounded like twigs breaking. "Derek, I think I heard someone." I said. "How do you know?" He asked as he stopped. I heard another twig snap. "Don't you hear that?" I asked. "Yeah. Get out of here kid. Run." He said. "Not without you Derek." I said. "Riley, run!" He yelled as he pushed me out of the way of a flying arrow. "Run kid!" Derek screamed. "I'm not leaving without you! Come on!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm. There was rapid run fire and flying arrows. We ran through the forest and got closer and closer to my house. I felt something wet and looked down to see a cut on my leg. "Are you okay? Why didn't you run when I told you to?" Derek yelled angrily. "Because I didn't want you to die Derek!" I retaliated. Derek stopped me. "What are you doing?" I asked as he picked me up bridal style. "Derek, I'm not a baby." I said. He looked at my leg to see the cut was healing itself. "How are you doing this?" Derek asked. "I don't know. Ever since the other night when I got bit, I haven't really been the same. I can smell things I shouldn't be able to, I can hear and see things miles away. I think I might be going crazy." I told him. "Describe the creature." He demanded. "I didn't see it's face, but it had red eyes and a very bad smell." I told him. "An Alpha." Derek said. "What?" I asked. "Were you the only one bitten?" He asked. "No. My brother Scott and Sam were bitten too. Derek, what's going on?" I asked. "You guys are werewolves." He said.

Wonderful.


	5. An Old Friend

-Riley

I walked in the house after my walk and my brothers were sitting on the couch and I swear if looks could kill, I'd be dead. "Where have you been Riley?" Sam asked quietly. "You smell differently." He said. "I was with someone who knows how to help me; how to help all three of us Sam!" I exploded. "Riley, calm down. I was just worried about you." Sam snapped. "Come on Riley. We need to talk." Scott said as he headed up the stairs to our room. I followed, fearful of what was to come. 

-Scott

I could hear his heartbeat as he followed me up the stairs. It raced faster than the speed of light. "Why didn't you tell me about Danny, Riley?" I asked him as I closed the door. I walked to his bed and sat beside him. "Because we weren't anything serious until today. And everyone, and I do mean everyone, judges me." He said as he looked down. "I'm sorry Scott." "You think I would've judged you? Riley, you're my baby brother. I will never judge you, but I will always protect you." I said as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Back when Sam and I were in Texas, there was this group of guys; 5 of them. They were monsters. They would punch me, kick me, push me down flights of stairs, choke me, everything, and I could never fight back. And one day, I just had enough. After school, I went straight home and no one was there. I had a knife and took some random pills I found. And Sam, he saved me. Like he always has. I was unconscious and bleeding when he found me." Riley explained. I was so angry. How could someone force my brother into trying to take his own life? I began to grip the sheets on the bed. "When they released me from the hospital, Sam protected me. He wouldn't let anyone near me, hell sometimes Uncle had to fight Sam just to give me my meds. One day, the monsters saw Sam and I and he lost it. Sam was expelled and I was forced into telling the principal what was going on. They were sent to jail and the rest is history." He said as he traced his scars. "Well little brother, you'll never have to deal with that here. You have me and Sam. And about your sexuality, I don't care about whom your heart desires. As long as they love you and treat you right, I approve 100% kiddo." I said as I messed up his hair. "Thanks Scott. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Riley said as he hugged me. "No hard feelings. No more secrets okay?" I said. "Okay." He said as he got up and went downstairs with Sam. I looked down where my hands were on my bed and saw claw marks. How are there claw marks when I have no nails?

"Scott Mom's home!" Sam yelled. I ran down the stairs and met my mom in the living room. "Hey mom." We said in unison. "Hey boys! Pizza tonight?" She asked. "Hawaiian." Riley suggested. "Supreme" Sam added. "Cheese." I said as I smiled.

"Scott, you're the cheesiest person I know." She said as she hugged me. Just feeling her warm and comforting embrace calms me down. We ordered pizza and crowded on the couch to watch movies with mom. This is what I love more than anything. Riley was asleep by the time we finished the last of the movies. "Well, it's getting late and you monsters have school tomorrow. Goodnight boys." Mom yawned. "Goodnight Mom. We love you." Sam and I said. I carried Riley to the room and he started talking in his sleep.

"Gotta. . . help." He said lightly.

"Help who?" I asked.

"Burned. . . Fire. . . Derek. . . Hale. . . " He said.

"Derek?" I asked.

"Helps. . . Us. . . Werewolves. . . Omega. . . " He said.

I stopped midway up the stairs. "Us Werewolves?" I thought. We got up to our room and I put Riley on his bed. "Sleep tight kiddo." I said.

-Riley

"Good morning boys! Get up! Breakfast is on the table. I'm going back to my nice warm bed." Mom yelled. We all got out of our beds and Scott came into the bathroom with me. "Hey, why are you talking to Derek Hale?" He asked as he stood in the doorway. I spit out my toothpaste. "What?" I questioned. "Why are you talking to Derek Hale?" He enunciated. "He's just a friend." I answered. "Riley, he's a dangerous person." Scott said. "Scott, it's fine." I said as I rinsed my mouth. "Riley, just stay away from him. He's dangerous." "Okay Scott, damn." I said. "Now if you don't mind, I have to finish getting ready for school." I finished. "Yeah whatever kid." Scott said as he ruffled my hair. "Are you getting a ride with us?" Scott asked as I jogged down the stairs. "No. I'm riding with Danny." I said as I walked out the door.

Danny and I got to the school and Stiles parked next to us. "Too cool for the jeep kid?" Stiles asked me as Danny opened my door. "Something like that." I said as I grabbed Danny's hand. He looked at me and smiled ear to ear. "Uh oh. New car, new kid." Danny alerted. Scott, Sam, Stiles and I turned around to see a fairly familiar pickup truck. "Boys!" The familiar face yelled. "COLE!" I screamed as I ran up and hugged him. Scott and the others followed and they all shook hands and I went back to Danny. "Cole, this is my boyfriend Danny." I said as I motioned to Danny. "Danny, This is Colson, AKA Cole." Cole extended his hand and Danny shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm an old friend of theirs." Cole said.


	6. The Girl with the Matching Scratch

-Riley

As we all started our walk up to the school, we all heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. "Finally she arrives!" Cole yelled. "Who?" I questioned. "My sister." Cole answered. The girl took off her helmet and everyone's jaw dropped. "This is Alice. Alice, this is our group. You remember the McCalls and Stiles?" Cole said as she walked up to us. "Not even in Beacon Hills a week and you already have a group?" Alice asked playfully. "You. You look very familiar." She said as she analyzed me. She lifted up my arm, palm facing upwards and revealed a scar. She mimicked the same actions. "When you were a kid, one summer, you were playing on a swing and someone dared you to jump off with them right?" She asked. "Yeah. It was you?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. Everyone was hugging, except Danny. 

"So I guess I'm not important now, right?" I heard Danny ask as I opened my locker. "What are you talking about?" I asked Danny. "I saw how happy you got when you saw Cole." I smiled at Danny. "Jealousy looks cute on you." I laughed. Danny and I have been going out for about 2 weeks now and we've barely had any time to spend together. Between band practices and other... werewolf like activities, I've barely had time to do anything. "Danny, I can do one thing with you that I can't do with them." I said as I turned to face him. "What's that?" He asked. I kissed him. "Well that's true." Danny said as he smiled at me. "Eww gross." Sam joked as he walked by us. "Get to class Danny." I said as I punched Sam. He hugged me. "I'll see you at lunch babe." Danny said as he kissed my cheek and headed to class. I walked into my 1st hour class to see my friends sitting around my desk. I went and sat at my desk and my brother turned to me. "You smell like him." He whispered. "I know." I replied. "So how do you like Beacon Hills?" Anna asked Alice. "It's just like it was when I was a kid." She answered as she looked at me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "And it'll always be like that." I smiled.

Lunchtime came around and I was starving. I heard Scott talking to someone and I recognized that heartbeat; Danny.

"So what exactly are your intentions with Riley?" He asked. God, please no. "I really like Riley. His smile, his laugh, everything about him just draws me in. I've honestly never been this into someone before." He answered. And the entire time, his heartbeat stayed the same. "I believe you, I just don't want to see him get hurt." Scott said. "I wouldn't imagine it." Danny said. I walked around the corner and Danny's entire face lit up. Danny and I walked into the cafeteria hand in hand and we saw Cole. I felt his hand tighten around mine and his heartbeat began to rise. I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand. He just looked at me and smiled. We walked over to the table. Alice and Anna were talking about something, Sam was more interested in just looking at Anna, Allison and Scott were talking, and Cole and Lydia were speaking in a foreign language. Latin maybe? Danny and I sat by Anna and Lydia. "Finally, the love birds have arrived!" Jackson said. "Shut up." We both said. "Jealous that I get to kiss him and you don't?" I teased. Everyone started laughing aside from Jackson. He looked like he was about to explode and I couldn't help but smirk at him. "So lacrosse tryouts are soon." Jackson said shooting me an evil glare. "Yeah Me and Riley were talking about that a few days ago. He's trying out. Right?" He asked as he looked at me with those pathetic, irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Of course. And I'm trying out for soccer too." I said. Jackson looked absolutely enraged. How was I making him mad? "Nice. You never mentioned soccer to me." Scott said. "He was really good back in Texas." Sam bragged as he looked at Jackson. "I'm trying out for soccer too." Cole said as he smiled at me. I felt Danny's grip on my thigh tighten. I put my hand on top of his and interlaced our fingers together. "Really? That's awesome Cole. Hope we make the team." I said. Everyone was eating and for a split second, everything was normal. Until I remembered that I am a werewolf, sitting at a table with my werewolf twin brothers, who had no clue what they were. I had no idea what to do.

The end of the day came and I was so thankful. My head was hurting and all I wanted to do was cuddle with Danny and watch tv, but knowing my brothers and that bonehead Stiles, relaxing is one thing I wouldn't get done today. "Party at my place after lacrosse tryouts." Lydia said as her and Anna walked passed me. "Hope to see you there Riley." Anna said as she hugged me. She caught up to her sister and I smiled. I closed my locker and headed out the doors to Stiles' jeep when a black car pulled up and stopped right in front of me.

"Well Well. A familiar face." The man said. "My my Derek. Nice car." I said with a smile. "Hop in. Let's go for a ride." He said.

-Stiles

"We need to go see about this "Derek" character and why did your brother just get into his car?!?!" I asked as I saw Riley get into Derek's car. "HE WHAT?!?!?!" Scott shouted as he turned around and witnessed this disaster. Scott pulled out his phone and quickly texted Riley.

-Scott

"If you don't get out of that car, I swear I'll drag you out of it." I sent. "You act like he's going to kill me Scott, calm down." He replied. "Riley, I'm serious. GET OUT NOW!" "No Scott. I decide who I hangout with." He responded. "Riley I swear, if he hurts you, I'll rip his fucking head off." I quickly typed. "I know, I know. I'll keep in touch." "God I don't know what we're going to do with this kid." I said as I put my head in my hands.

-Riley

"So what are you doing at a high school Mr. Hale?" I asked Derek as we drove behind Stiles in the school parking lot. "Well I was driving around and I hadn't heard from you since the other night. Just making sure you're okay." Derek said. "I'm okay Derek." I said as he looked at me and smiled. He looked lost in my eyes when I heard the words escaped past his lips; "Beta" "What?" I asked. "You're a Beta." He said as he shoved a mirror into my face. My eyes were glowing a pale yellow color, like actually glowing. "Derek, what's going on?" I asked. "There are 3 eye colors for werewolves, Amber, Blue, and Red." He said as we drove down the highway. "Amber stands for Omegas; lone wolves. It can also stand for Betas. Blue stands for Betas or werewolves that have taken an innocent life. Red stands for Alpha, the Pack leader. Only Alphas can transform humans into werewolves." He finished. "So I'm a Beta wolf? What does that make my brothers?" I asked. "Betas. You guys are all Betas." He said. "How do you know all of this?" I asked. He looked at me and showed me his piercing blue eyes. I felt a chill go down my spine. He's taken an innocent life. "So who's the Alpha that bit me?" I asked. "We'll have to find that out together." He said. I told him about all of my teenage drama and he seemed to actually be listening. I told him about Lydia's party. "What day is it?" Derek asked. "Friday night." I answered. Derek slammed on the breaks. "Derek, what's wrong?" I asked terrified. He looked at me. "You cannot, I repeat, CANNOT go to that party. Do you understand?" Derek said. "Derek, what is so important about Friday? Why can't I go?" I asked Derek. "Riley, it's your first full moon. You and your brothers cannot go to that party." He said as he sped off.

-Derek

The silence between us was peaceful yet deafening, but it was his heartbeat that got to me.

"The full moon, what does it do to us?" He asked me. "When I was a kid, my mom told me a story about the full moon and the first wolf that ever encountered it. The wolf, it made a promise to love the moon forever, but the moon didn't know about his human side. When the moon was finally full, she wanted to show him her beauty, but he was nowhere to be found. So every time the moon is full, it transforms us into wolves, so we have no choice but to see her beauty." I explained. "And I don't want you or your brothers going out during the full moon, not until you guys have control over it. It's what's best for you Riley, and your brothers." I said. "Well, it's getting late. I guess you can take me home now." Riley said. "Not yet. I have a surprise." I told him. We drove up to a place I used to go as a kid. It was the lookout over the town and it helped me think and sometimes, get through a shift. "When I was younger, I'd come here to think. It helped me when I couldn't control the shift." I told him. I'm pretty sure he was ignoring me. "We also used this." I said as I showed him the triskelion pendant. "It helps you focus during the shift." I added. "This place. It's beautiful. And this pendant, it's awesome." Riley said. "I love it." He ran up and hugged me. "Thanks for helping me understand Derek." He said softly. He smelled like sandalwood and vanilla. Just inhaling his scent made my body tingle. "Okay, let's go." I said as I pushed him away and walked towards the car.

The dive home was pretty relaxing, until Riley started asking more questions. "Why can I smell things better?" He asked. "Pheromones. People excrete them from their bodies." I answered. "Why is my hearing better?" He asked. "Dude. You're pretty much part dog." I deadpanned. He was finally quiet and we pulled up to his house. "Thanks Derek." He Said. "For what?" I asked. "Explaining to me about this." He said as he flashed his eyes. "Just make sure no one knows about your 'secret'." I said sternly. He nodded his head and opened the car door. Before leaving, he hugged me. "Thanks alot Derek." He whispered in my ear. I felt chills go down my back.

-Riley

I started walking towards the door and when I looked up I was Alice Spinner; The girl with the matching scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colson Spinner 
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BlKIx0QIcAApCS6.jpg
> 
> Alice Spinner 
> 
> https://olnl.net/u1/photo8A2B/20189911684-0/original.jpg


	7. Lacrosse

-Riley

"Well well, one boyfriend isn't enough?" Alice asked as I walked up to the porch. "He isn't my boyfriend." I laughed. "What are you doing here anyways?" "My brother dragged me along with him, he's inside with your brothers and Stiles." She told me. We walked in the house and everyone turned to us and dropped their controllers. Sam looked at me and smiled. "There's my baby brother." He said as he charged towards me and hugged me. "About time you got home! I've been beating these three for hours." Cole said as he came and hugged me as well. "Where did he take you?" Scott demanded. "Why?" I replied. "Riley! I'm tired of this! You act like this is a game or funny when you could be befriending a man who could possibly be a killer!" He shouted at me. Everyone around us was deafeningly quiet. A part of me wish someone would've said something to get us off this subject, make this nightmare go away. "Scott, you really believe anything you're told, don't you? A killer?" Scott just sat there looking more and more angrier by the second. I went outside and was followed by Alice, Cole, and Sam. "He cares about you." Sam said. "I know, I just want him to know that he doesn't have to worry about me all the time. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I said. "He's a big brother, that's his job." Cole said. "I never get tired of it." Sam smiled. We all laughed and soon, Scott and Stiles joined us. Scott came and hugged me as tight as he could. "I'm sorry." He said as he let go. He smiled and I knew everything would be okay.

-Scott

Cole and Alice left our house and it was Riley, Sam, Stiles and I. Riley fell asleep, so I decided to go investigate this Derek guy. "Yeah I don't trust him." I said. They nodded in agreement and we went to the forest, to confront Derek. "His car isn't here." Stiles noted as he cautiously walked behind me. "No, but he left us a clue." I said as I pointed at the fresh pile of disturbed dirt.

We went home, got shovels and started digging. "How far down did he dig?" Sam asked. "Just keep digging." I said. I was glad I could prove that Derek was out to hurt Riley. We kept digging until we saw a tarp. We brushed away the dirt and uncovered what appeared to be a wolf. "Why did he bury a wolf?" Sam asked, confused just like Stiles and I. Stiles got out of the hole and found a plant. "What's this?" He said as he started pulling it. Sam and I got out of the hole and started helping him. It seemed to go on and on in what seemed to be an endless circle. we finally got to the end of it and I was slightly disappointed when I realized nothing happened. "Well that was for nothing." Sam said. We all looked down and there it was; the body of Laura Hale. "I TOLD YOU! I KNEW HE WAS DANGEROUS!" I exclaimed. "Okay, you were right, not let's get out of here and get the cops." Stiles said. He took pictures of the body, and afterwards, we left.

-Riley

Waking up the next morning was the worst. I hadn't heard from Derek and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. Why? Because today was the day of lacrosse tryouts, and the night of our first full moon.

I got ready for school and I let my mom take me instead of Stiles or Danny. "You okay kiddo?" My Mom asked. "Yeah mom, I'm alright." I said with a slight smile, ignoring the intense pounding headache. "If you're not feeling good, you can stay home today son." She said. "Mom, are you trying to get me to skip school?" I gasped. "Well, now that you put it that way, you're going." She laughed. We arrived at the school and Danny was waiting for me. "Good morning Mrs. McCall." He said as he smiled at her. "Good morning Danny." She said with a smile. I opened my door and tried to finish this awkward situation since my mom had no idea I was dating Danny. "Have a good day Riley!" Mom shouted from the car as she drove away. "She's pretty nice." Danny said with a grin. "You know she doesn't know about us, bonehead." I said. "Yeah I know, but seeing your heart almost jump out of your chest is pretty funny." He said as he hugged me.

I got to my first period class and Sam was acting different. "Sammy, you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. His heartbeat jumped and I knew something was up. I tried to pry it out of him but the bell ruined my plan. The day went on and Stiles acted the same when I tried talking to him, but when I asked Scott, he exploded. "Why do you think we're hiding something from you? Just leave it alone! Sometimes, people have bad days, leave it at that." He lashed out at me in the hallway. I walked away with an ache in my chest, knowing my brothers and Stiles were hiding something from me.

When lunch time came around, Sam, Scott, and Stiles were missing, which made me feel extra uneasy. I felt my phone vibrate, wishing it was one of my brothers, but instead, it was the one person I really needed to talk to; Derek. "Remember, don't go anywhere tonight. Please be safe kid." I smiled at the text. He was actually worried about me. "If I knew any better, I'd say you were worried about me." I replied. "Just shut up and do as I say kid." He texted back quickly. When lunch was almost over, Stiles, Scott, and Sam came back. They looked better than they did earlier.

The end of the school day came and I had my last class with Danny and Jackson. "You ready for tryouts?" Danny asked me as he worked on the assignment our teacher gave us. "I've never played lacrosse, but yeah, I think I am." I said as I looked at him. "Ah. So McCall isn't the star athlete he likes to be." Jackson said as he smirked. "Shut up Jackson." Danny snapped. "He's going to do good. I believe in him." He said as he blew me a kiss. Boy oh boy was he charismatic. The bell rang and I jumped. "You okay?" Danny asked. "Yeah. I'm fine, just a little nervous." I answered.

Scott, Sam, Stiles, Danny, Jackson, and I went and geared up for tryouts. We were accompanied by our own personal cheerleaders; Allison, Lydia, Cole, Alice, and Anna. "Go Riley!" Alice screamed. I laughed and waved at her and before I saw it, I heard it. I heard the wind wrapping around it. I turned around and caught the ball before it hit me. "Nice catch Riley!" Coach Finstock yelled. "Thanks Coach." I said as I threw the ball back to him. We started our tryouts and running our plays and it was going well. Jackson, Scott, Sam, Danny , Stiles and I got cheers from our cheerleaders every now and then. Once the tryouts were over, I felt like crap. I was so drained of energy and tired and all I wanted to do was get the results and go home. "Well, we made it! First Line!" Scott said as he and Sam ran up to me with beaming smiles. They hugged me as tight as they could and I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. "Well you know what that means; PARTY TIME!" Lydia said as she walked up with Jackson, Anna, Alice, Cole, and Allison. "Congrats on making the team Riley. You did great." Cole said as he hugged me. I looked up and Danny held his head down. "Thanks Cole, and I'm not going Lydia." I said. "Why? You made First Line. You HAVE to go." She explained. "I'm just not feeling good. I was getting pretty lightheaded during tryouts so I'm just going to go home and rest." I half lied. " We'll we're going." Sam said as he nudged Scott . "Really? You're choosing to go to a party over your brother who isn't feeling good?" I said as I stormed out, hoping they would follow me.

Sadly, they didn't. Twins-1 Riley-0

I let Danny take me home since my brothers showed no interest in making sure I was okay. He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. We both got out and he came in the house. "Danny, what are you d-" I began but was interrupted by his lips crashing into mine. "What was that for?" I asked. He didn't say anything but tried kissing me again. "Danny is this because I hugged Cole?" I asked him. "Yes. I see the way he looks at you. You're mine, not his." He said as he crossed his arms. "Danny. You know I'm happy with you. You have no reason to be jealous of a friend." I said as I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You sure you don't want me to stay? I mean a whole house to just us?" He said as he winked at me and tried kissing my neck. "Nice try Danny. I'm going to go finish my homework and rest. Go have fun at the party." I lied. "Okay. Text me if you need anything my love." He said as he hugged and kissed me on the cheek. I walked him out to his car and he got in. I smiled and waved at him as he drove off. "Okay. 2 hours until the moon rises." I thought to myself as I headed inside. "Maybe I should check on Derek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison Argent 
> 
> https://tv-fanatic-res.cloudinary.com/iu/s--ygdy2i4t--/t_full/cs_srgb,f_auto,fl_strip_profile.lossy,q_auto:420/v1371233495/allison-argent-photo.png
> 
> Lydia Martin
> 
> https://mtv.mtvnimages.com/uri/mgid:ao:image:mtv.com:24987?quality=0.8&format=jpg&width=1440&height=810&.jpg
> 
> Annaliese Martin
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5a/10/52/5a1052d4a5e340e672fd7de9ae2faa56.jpg


	8. Full Moon

-Riley

After getting Danny out of the house, I checked my phone and tried to come up with a plan. 2 hours until the full moon and still no work from Derek. "Where was he?" I thought. Maybe he has his own plan of self isolation tonight, but still, he could've at least texted me. But I could tell one thing; this full moon wasn't going to be easy at all.

-Scott

"What's going on with him? He's been really out of control and easily agitated lately." I asked. "He's just being himself. Just give him so space." Sam said as we headed towards Stiles's jeep. "He needs to know what happened." Sam added. "Why should we tell him? We put Derek away. Leave it at that." Stiles said. "I feel so guilty about how we treated him. He needs to know that we're the ones that got Derek sent to jail." Sam said.

-Riley

"Derek, are you okay?" I texted. No reply.

"I'm scared Derek. Please answer." Still, no answer.

"Derek, the moon is rising." Yet again, no answer.

After countless texts and phone calls, I gave up. "So I'm supposed to figure this out on my own?" I asked myself. I paced around the house, nervous and racking my brain of possible plans. Finally, I decided to leave the house. I have no idea how messy this could get and I don't want mom to kill me. I really wish I had someone here with me; Scott, Sam, hell even Stiles, but in reality I really wanted Derek here. It finally hit me; the lookout. I ran as fast as I could to get there in time. I started feeling it, my body felt like I was standing close to an open fire. I got there and laid on the ground, staring at the sky. I noticed my body starting to relax and I felt peaceful, and that's when I felt it; my blood felt like it was boiling, my body was on fire and every bone felt like it was breaking, my eyes started burning and I couldn't control it. "DEREK!" I cried in pain.

-Derek

Sitting in this cell was pretty peaceful, or it would've been but I remembered; it was the boys' first full moon. I know he was worried about me, but why was i worried about him? "Sheriff, I need to go help someone." I said. Sheriff Stilinski looked at me and laughed. "Son, you're still under investigation." He said. "Sheriff, you don't understand, he could die." I explained, then I heard it, cry for help. He sounded like he was already on the verge of dying. "Sheriff, Please. I'm BEGGING you. I need to help him." I pleaded. "I can't do that Derek. I'm sorry." He said as he left his desk.

-Scott

We had just arrived at the party and I felt a little lightheaded. "You okay?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah I'm alright." I said as I grabbed Allison's hand. I didn't know exactly what we were. We weren't in a relationship, but we were more than just friends. We walked through Lydia's house in the ocean of people. I looked up and Sam and Anna were already dancing. He looked happy, and of course, Lydia and Jackson were fighting (as usual) and Stiles was just being himself. I felt it again, the lightheaded feeling, but this time it was accompanied with my heart racing. I looked up and Sam was staggering towards me. "You feel it too?" He asked weakly. "Yeah. We gotta get out of here." I said, and that's when we heard it; a howl. "Riley." Sam said.

-Sam

"Stiles, we have to go, like now." I said as I dragged Scott along. "What's going on?" He asked. "It's Riley, he's in trouble." Scott said weakly. Stiles didn't ask anymore questions as he helped me get Scott to his jeep. The moon made me feel like I was on fire. "Drive faster." Scott groaned. I hope we can find out what happened to Riley; and what's happening to us.

-Riley

It hurt so bad. I've never imagined pain like this before. I could actually feel my bones breaking themselves. I tried imagining Derek's voice. "Focus on something Riley, breathe. Repeat this; Alpha, Beta, Omega." "Focus Riley. Focus." I said to myself. I felt my heartbeat begin to slow down, the burning in my eyes stopped, my claws retracted, and I became normal again. 

I did it; I went through my first shift and first full moon.

-Sam

"You guys, what's going on?" Stiles asked. "It's complicated Stiles, just drive." I said. I felt like I was going to explode. It felt like actual fire was running through my veins. I didn't know what to do. Then it just happened; I started screaming in agony and absolute pain and so was Scott. In a flash, Scott and I lost all control. All I saw was red.

-Riley

"RILEY! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOUR BROTHERS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS BUT THEY BOTH JUST BURSTED OUT OF THE CAR!"

Getting the urgent message from Stiles just proved my point; I TOLD THOSE IDIOT NOT TO GO ANYWHERE. "Where are you at Stiles?" I replied back. "By the preserve, closest to the highway." He said. I could sense the fear in the message. "I'm not far from there. I'm on my way." I replied. This wasn't how I pictured my first full moon.

-Lydia

"Hey Lydia, have you seen Scott?" I heard her say. Thankfully she was here to get me away from Jackson. "No, But Sam and Stiles are missing too." I added. "Great. Getting ditched on our first date." Allison said as she walked away.

-Stiles

"Thank God you're here." I said as Riley walked up to my car. "Which way did they go Stiles?" He asked me. He looked like crap. His face had dirt spots, his clothes were dirty, and he looked incredibly tired. "You okay Riley?" I asked. "I'm fine Stiles." He said with a slight smile. "Which way did they go?" He asked again. I pointed to my right, out the passenger window. "Thanks Stiles." He said as he opened the door. "Riley?" I called out to him. "Yeah?" He called back. "Please be careful. I've already gotten you hurt once. Getting you hurt again would kill me." I said. I mean if it weren't for me Riley, Scott, and Sam would still be normal teenagers. But it was my idea to go out to the woods that night. "Stiles, stop. I swear you and Scott are just alike. It's not your fault, it's mine. I decided to go into the woods with you guys. So please, don't blame yourself." He said as he hugged me. He ran away after that. I prayed as I embraced the emptiness he left me that he would be safe.

-Riley

I followed the scents that my brothers left behind. I hoped that they haven't done anything dangerous. That's when I heard it; Scott's howl. Something was wrong, I could tell by the the pitch of his howl. I ran as fast as I could to his location. "Scott!" I yelled as I saw an arrow sticking out of his arm. "Where's Sam?" I asked hysterically as I ran to him. "He was knocked unconscious. Riley, you have to get out of here." Scott said looking up at me in pain. "Are you freaking insane? I'm not leaving you here!" I yelled at him. "Riley GO!" He screamed. I stood up and boom! It was a quick movement. I looked down to see an arrow in my leg. I screamed at the pain. Then I heard a laugh. The laugh sounded familiar. It was one of the men from the night Derek and I were chased. I could tell this wasn't going to end well. This man meant to hurt us. "Well, well, well. Looks like the three wolves lost their way." One of the hunters said. "Fuck off." Scott said, earning him a hit to the face. "What do you want?" I asked. "For the wolf population in Beacon Hills to decrease, PERMANENTLY." The man stated. "Starting with you." He said as he pointed the crossbow to my head. I closed my eyes and sent a prayer up hoping that it would be painless.

That's when I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale
> 
> https://tv-fanatic-res.cloudinary.com/iu/s--69GC_hbc--/t_full/cs_srgb,f_auto,fl_strip_profile.lossy,q_auto:420/v1371233500/derek-hale-photo.png
> 
> Stiles Stilinski 
> 
> https://tv-fanatic-res.cloudinary.com/iu/s--vVoVhTHT--/t_full/cs_srgb,f_auto,fl_strip_profile.lossy,q_auto:420/v1371233496/stiles-stilinski-photo.png


	9. Savior

-Riley

All I remember is waking up chained to a wall. I hear a moan all too familiar next to me. "Sam, is that you?" I asked. "Riley?" He questioned. "It's me." I said, feeling the burning hot tears falling down my face. "Where's Scott?" I asked. "I'm right here, Riley." I hear him say next to me. That's when I started to really cry. "Scott, I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "For what Riley? It's our fault for not listening to you. You obviously knew what was going on and you tried stopping us." Sam said. "He's right. We should've listened to you Riley." Scott said. The door opened and I knew the smell of this hunter. He walked up to me and I braced myself for an attack. "Hello Wolfie." He said with an evil grin.

-Derek

For some reason today, I've been feeling like something bad is going to happen. After being released from the jail, I've just felt empty. I checked my phone and saw all the messages from Riley. "Did he get through his first full moon okay? Is he okay?" I asked myself. I decided to take a trip to his house; make sure he was okay. I pulled into his driveway expecting him to run out with that silly smile of his. I was disappointed when he didn't come out. I walked up and knocked on his door and his mother answered. "Hello. My name is Derek, I'm a friend of the boys'. Is Riley here today Mrs. McCall?" I asked. "No he isn't. I believe him and his brothers stayed with Stiles last night." She said. "Thank you Mrs. McCall." I said with a warm but worried smile. I got in my car and drove off. What did these boys get themselves into?

-Riley

"RILEY! Wake up." Scott yelled. "What's going on?" I asked not sure where I was. "The next time that door opens, you make a run for it." Scott said. "These chains can't hold on much longer. You can break through them. You're not as injured as Sam and I." "What? I"m just supposed to leave you and Sam here? No Scott." I argued. "Riley, you don't get it. You need to get out of here; get help or something." Sam said. "I can't. Not on my own." I cried. "Kiddo, you can. You have to." Scott said. I heard footsteps and my heart started racing. "Calm down. You can do this." Scott whispered. The door opened and I knew it was now or never. I broke through the chains and jumped on the guy. I punched him and kicked him and took off. All I was worried about was finding an exit out of here. I finally came upon an exit. I opened the door and it was dark as dark gets. I kept running. I couldn't take any chances at the hunters getting me. Not when my brothers' lives were on the line. I walked up to a payphone and called the one person I knew could help me; Derek. I came upon a gas station and asked to use their phone. "Derek, can you come and get me?" I asked as he answered the phone after the 3rd ring. "Riley, where have you been?" Derek asked. "Derek, no time for questions. Can you please come and get me?" I asked him again. "Of course Riley. Where are you?" Derek asked. I heard the jingle of his keys and his heavy footsteps through the phone. "The gas station by Stiles' place." I said. "I'm on my way Riley." He said as he hung up. "Thank you so much." I told the friendly cashier as I left out of the store.

\- Derek

Hearing his voice and knowing he was okay was the greatest relief ever. I got in my car and drove to his location. When I saw him, I got out of the car and freaked out. He had scratches on his face and bruises too. He was bleeding and I didn't know if he was going to be okay. "Riley, what happened?!?!?" I asked examining his face. He winced as I accidentally touched one of his cuts. "Sorry. Riley, where are your brothers?" I asked and as if I opened floodgates, the tears came down his face. "They're trapped in some kind of dungeon and I barely escaped and it's all my fault." He cried. "We were kidnapped by hunters." He told me. Hunters? Here in Beacon Hills? "Derek, I feel lightheaded." He said right before he passed out. "Riley? Riley!" I screamed as I saw him fall to the ground. I ran over to him to see his pale body. Only one explanation for this; Wolfsbane.

-Riley

He had the S on his chest. My superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melissa McCall 
> 
> https://s3-ca-central-1.amazonaws.com/sivertimes/2017/01/teen-wolf-season-6-saison-6-melissa-ponzio.jpg
> 
> Sheriff Stilinski 
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/2450850225/tumblr_m4lkha4JOX1qzkcc5o1_500_400x400.png
> 
> Chris Argent 
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/505453844265205761/KYTELX_V_400x400.jpeg


	10. Saving the twins

-Derek

I had to get him help fast before it was too late. I carried him to my car and drove to my house. "Riley stay with me." I said hoping he wasn't dead next to me. I finally got to my house and parked the car. Carrying him up the stairs, I silently prayed that he would survive this. I laid him on my bed and thought of ways to save him from this poisoning. "I'm sorry kid, but this is really going to hurt." I said as I lit my blow torch. Only thing I could think of; burn the wolfsbane out. As soon as the scorching flame touched his skin he shrieked in pain, causing extreme pain to my ears. After a few seconds, he passed out from the pain. "They're going to die." He whispered as he passed out.

-Sam

If only getting out like Riley did was as easy as it seemed. The hunters tortured Scott, trying to get him to tell where Riley was. It hurt me to see Scott get beaten like that. I just hope Riley comes with help soon because I'm feeling weaker.

-Riley

I was glad I escaped that evil dungeon. I just hoped I could save the twins before it was too late. I woke up to Derek bandaging up my side. "Hey kid, you okay?" He asked as I opened my eyes. "Yeah, just a little lightheaded." I replied. "Well that's expected. You were poisoned Riley." "Poisoned? With what?" I asked. "Wolfsbane." He said as he helped me sit up. He smiled at me. "Glad to see you're feeling better pequeño." He said. "Can you think about the place you guys were held hostage?" Derek asked. I thought back and I wish that I would never have to think about that place again. "Yes." I answered. Once I was able to stand up without getting weak in the knees, Derek walked with me to his car. "Thank you Derek." I said as we stood outside his car. He looked at me. "Riley why are you thanking me?" He asked. "Derek, you saved my life. If it hadn't been for you, I'd probably be dead." I said. "Riley, you'll be okay. And so will your brothers." He said. "So how was your first full moon?" He said with a grin. "It was okay. Would've been better if the guy who was supposed to help me would've been here." I said giving him an evil look. "I was in jail Riley." He said. "WHAT?" I said shocked. "I was arrested for suspicion of the murder of my sister." He said. "I heard your howl. You're becoming a powerful Beta Riley." He said looking at me. "Derek, being in that dungeon, hanging up on that wall not knowing if I were going to die or not, I was terrified." I said as tears began welling in my eyes. He hugged me tightly. He traced a mark on my back as he rubbed my back and rocked me. "It'll never happen again Riley. I promise." He said as he let me go. "Now, let's go save your brothers."

-Scott

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where's are the other wolves?" The enraged hunter asked. "Other wolves?" I asked. "Yes other wolves. Where's the Alpha?" He asked. "Alpha?" I asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said. He punched me in the stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up. God I hoped Riley was coming soon.

-Riley

Driving down the familiar street made me nervous about being back to that evil place. Derek looked at me. "Riley, it's going to be fine." He said. Finally, we stopped at the gas station where I called Derek from. "Can you remember where you ran from?" He asked me. "Yeah. This way." I said as I started walking in the direction of where I ran from earlier. We were walking in the forest and we came upon the door to the dungeon. "In there." I said. Derek started walking towards the door and I stopped him. I grabbed his arm and hugged him. "Derek please. Don't go." I cried. "Riley, it's going to be okay." He said. He lifted my chin with his hand. "Riley, it'll be fine, let's go help your brothers." He said as he let me go. He held my hand and we walked into the dungeon. We walked quietly down the hallway that the room that held my brothers was. Finally we came upon the door and I opened it. I was horrified at the scene before me.

-Derek

Opening that door and seeing that sight was terrible for me and him. Seeing Scott covered in blood hanging on the wall and Sam laying on the floor. Riley collapsed on the floor and I'm sure he was about to go mad. He lifted his head and screamed at the top of his lungs. This ear piercing scream could've been heard for miles. I had to cover my ears.

-Riley

All I could do was cry. Seeing my brothers this hurt made my world seem like it was crashing. I walked over to Sam and just laid my head on his chest. That's when one of the hunters attacked Derek. I don't remember what happened after that.

-Sam

His scream is what woke me up. I looked up and I saw the hunter move towards Riley only for Derek to grab him and break his neck. When Riley stopped screaming, he fell to the floor. Derek ran to Scott and broke the shackles from his wrists. He fell and I caught him, barely standing up.

-Riley

All I remember is waking up to see Stiles, Allison, Danny, Lydia, Anna, Scott, and Sam surrounding my bed. "Hey Kiddo." Stiles said softly. "You okay?" Anna asked as she hugged me. I winced. "Sorry." she said. "We're safe." Sam said as him and Scott came to hug me as I lay on the familiar safety of my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott 
> 
> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/9dWOFFt39SaE5DOCtfOb5AHq6cspZCdP3DoSTuixQXITHnW2sGDAyG1Y4EGu2ieSl4QWQQBI6WCevAaOUAnTO9iXIiMDs6bjR-V0t6KPET09hnR0UaFU7B-_dvPvFVD5BhK_GPrt0RqwlMw7ZU5nE6u9A7ZEMA
> 
> Riley 
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/d5f88c8f4eae01306d9824da05606468/tumblr_mobbo1HInS1qmdx18o1_r1_500.jpg
> 
> Samuel
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DcO92BxVAAEWeWB.jpg


	11. Training

-Riley

After almost a month after being saved from the hunters, I still had nightmares. Waking up, screaming at the top of my lungs. Sam walked over to my bed and held me. "Rye shh. It's okay. It's all over now." He whispered. My mom even started getting scared. "Riley, are you okay?" She asked me. "Yes mom. I'm fine." I lied. "Riley, you know you can talk to me about anything." My mom insisted. "Mom, I'm fine." I repeated. "Okay." She said as I got out of her car. I walked up to the school and Cole and Alice ran up to me. "You okay? Sam and Scott told us about the nightmares." Cole said as he hugged me. I tried to push away but he wasn't letting go. "Yeah I'm fine." I snapped as Cole let me go. Feeling the emptiness between us after he let go made me feel weird. "I'm glad you're okay R." Alice said as she put her hand on my shoulder. Alice and Cole walked into the school and Danny walked up to me. "Hi." He said. "Hey." I said. "Are you feeling better?" He asked. Me and Danny got into a fight the night we found Scott and Sam, definitely over something stupid. "Yeah. Still have the nightmares, but I'm okay." I replied. He hugged me tightly and started crying. "I'm sorry Riley." He said in between sobs. "It's okay." I said to him.

-Scott

This whole kidnap thing has Riley terrified, him waking up screaming, barely being able to sleep. I hate seeing him like this. And I never got to thank Derek for saving me. I still don't trust him. "You okay?" I heard her ask, interrupting my endless babble. "I'm fine Allison." I said with a smile. She was the only other person other than my brothers that could make me feel better.

-Riley

I started feeling a little better as the day went on. Danny walked me to all of my classes and carried my books. He just so happened to forget to mention to me that we had lacrosse practice today after school. Coach said I could sit out on the game Friday. Sam told him I hadn't been feeling well and Coach understood. I felt bad because it was my first game. And it was my 2nd full moon as well.

-Jackson

"That little wimp." I said to myself. "Makes first line and 'fakes' sick so he can sit out on the first game. Pathetic." I can't believe coach is falling for Riley's bullshit. He was perfectly fine earlier. He's such a manipulative little pussy.

-Riley

The whole time during practice, Jackson was giving me evil looks. After practice, Danny walked up to me with my brothers and Stiles. "Well tonight is going to be fun." Stiles said as they walked up. Danny sat next to me and put his arm around me. I enjoyed being around him again. Knowing that we weren't fighting anymore made me happy. "Stiles, you were pretty bad." Sam said. Everyone started laughing. "I'm sorry I can't be a McCall." He said. My brothers were really good during practice. We got up to head towards the showers and Jackson bumped into me. "Watch where you're going McCall." He said rudely. "Jackson, you bumped into me." I said back. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MCCALL!" He said as he pushed me. "Jackson! What's your problem?!?!" Danny said as he pushed Jackson away from me. "I'm tired of this kid. Once he makes first line he thinks he can just fake sick." Jackson said as he looked at me. "Fuck you Jackson." I said as I got up and walked away.

-Sam

I punched him. Hard. Like I'm sure I broke his jaw hard. "McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled. I didn't even attempt to stop. I kept going and going. "Sam!" Scott yelled as he pulled me off of Jackson. "Sam, look at me." Scott said. I looked at him. "Your eyes. They're not your natural color." Scott said. I ran to the boy's bathroom and looked in the mirror. The mirror revealed eyes that weren't mine. They were amber. "What's happening to me?" I asked.


	12. Nightmares

-Cole

I kept having nightmares. Nightmare about death. One was at the lacrosse game tomorrow night. Scott just make a goal and everyone was screaming. The buzzer went off and all I could see was blood spewing everywhere. The second one was at the dance coming up. There was a power outage and when the lights came back on, everyone was dead.

-Riley

Danny tried catching up to me once I walked away. "Riley, slow down. Talk to me." He said behind me. "Danny, it's just best right now if you go away." I said. I was hoping he wouldn't go away because I felt like crying. "I'm sorry. I'll just text you later then." He said as he walked away. By the time I turned around he was gone. I fell to the floor feeling completely helpless. I heard footsteps and I didn't want to look up. I saw the boots and heard the heartbeat and I knew exactly who it was. He walked up to me and sat beside me. "Pequeño Lobo, you always seem to push people away." Derek said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Derek, I don't want to be here anymore." I said. "This weekend. This weekend, we'll go away. Somewhere where you can clear your mind." He said. "Thank you Derek." I said as I hugged him. "Anything for you Pequeno." He whispered in my ear.

-Scott

Seeing Sam react like that made me think; what if he's uncontrollable? I was honestly scared of my own brother. "Sam, you need to calm down, right now." I demanded. He looked at me and his eyes were glowing an enticing yellow. 

-Riley

"Hey. You feeling better?" I read the text message I received from Danny. "I'm fine Danny." I replied. "I'm sorry." He quickly replied. "For what?" I asked, confused. "For being me. I feel like I'm not good enough for you. I pick fights with you and I get jealous so easily. I feel like you can do so much better than me." He typed. "Danny, are you trying to break up with me again?" "No. Riley, it's the exact opposite. I love you." I gushed at his text message. "Danny, I've been waiting for you to say that." I smiled. "Come outside. Please?" Danny sent. I went outside to see him holding a teddy bear and flowers. "I hope it's not too much." He said. I ran up and kissed him as hard as I could. "I love you Danny." I said to him.

-Scott

After I finally got Sam under control, we went to hangout with Cole since he called and told me he needed to talk to me. "Hey Cole. What's up?" I asked. "Nothing. Just having weird dreams." He said. "Weird dreams? Like what?" I asked. "Scott, I've had a dream that someone dies, not once, but twice." He answered. "Who?" Sam asked. "That's just it, I always wake up before I see their face. And I always hear a really loud scream." He said. What the hell is going on in Beacon Hills?


	13. First Line

-Riley

Tonight was the night of our first game. Beacon Hills Cyclones, what do cyclones have to do with lacrosse? I have no idea. But I would be sitting this game out tonight. And last but not least, my mom and Sheriff Stilinski would be there. "Hey, you ready for the game tonight?" Allison asked me as we walked to our foreign languages class. "Yeah. I'm not playing tonight though." I told her. "Why?" She asked as she gave me a sad look. Allison and I have become closer friends since my first week here. We hangout at the mall with Lydia and Anna, we talk about everything. Allison is like my sister. "I'll tell you about it later." I said as we walked into our class.

-Sam

Coach Finstock had a conversation with Jackson and I after our fight. "Sam, I can't have one of my best players on the team acting like this." Coach said. "Sorry Coach. Won't happen again." I said. "Go on to class. Both of you." Coach said. Jackson and I went out of Coach's office and he gave me the evilest look ever. Lesson learned; Never mess with the McCall boys.

-Derek

Tonight was the first game of the lacrosse season. Maybe I should go and cheer on him and his brothers. Nah. I don't think I can deal with the cold. "Hey. We leave tonight after your game." I sent him. "Okay. You coming to the game Mr. Fluffy?" He sent back. Why did I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to deal a whole weekend with this kid? "I'll try to come. And don't ever call me that again. :)" I replied. I don't know how to feel about Riley. Sometimes I love being around him and it's perfect. Other times I feel like if he says something, I'll hurt him.

-Riley

The day went on and Scott, Sam, Stiles, and I were home alone at Casa de McCall. I went upstairs to wash off the sweat and sweat and dirt from the long day I had. I went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I found my iPod and turned on a random playlist. Once I was done, I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I opened the door and went to the room I shared with the twins. I put on my basketball shorts and a maroon tank top that Allison bought me on one of our shopping trips. I walked downstairs and my brothers and best friend were in the kitchen. I went to the sink and my back was turned to them. "Riley, when did you get a tattoo?" Stiles asked. "Stiles, what are you talking about?" I asked. "Riley, we're serious. When did you get a tattoo?" Scott said. "Scott, I have no tattoo." I said. Scott took a picture and showed it to me. "Explain this." He said. "Derek." I said. There was no time for yelling and fighting with Derek. The game was starting in 20 minutes. We all got in Stiles' jeep and drove to the school. "Keep them in check. Full Moon tonight." Derek sent to me. "We are having a serious talk when the game is over." I replied back.

"Gather 'round! Gather 'round!" Coach yelled. We all huddled in a group and I tried my best to keep my distance away from Jackson. His face was still bruised from the beating my brother gave him. I was startled out of my endless thinking and mindless blabber when I felt hands wrap around my waist. "Hello my love." He whispered in my ear. "Mahealani. You are so lucky I didn't gut punch you." I said. "As you guys know, tonight is our first game. I'm allowing Riley to sit out for personal reasons, but our next game, he's on the field. I want you guys to do your best out there." Coach said. We all put our hands in and did our pregame chant. Once we were done I headed to the bench. I overheard Lydia talking to Scott. "You have to win this game. If not, I'll show Allison to other guys." She said as she walked away. "Oh no." I said to myself.

I remember Stiles and Derek saying similar things about triggering the change. "It can happen through anger, aggression, arousal. You must avoid these things until you can control the shift."

What if he shifts on the field and exposes himself?

I looked up in the bleachers and saw my friends. Anna, Lydia, Allison, and some guys who looked vaguely familiar. Allison came down with the man and introduced us. "Riley, this is my dad. Dad, this is my best friend Riley." She said as she hugged me. "Hello Riley. My name's Chris." He extended his hand. I shook his hand and flashes of the night the twins and I were kidnapped appeared in my head. I jerked my hand away. "Nice to meet you Mr. Argent." I said. "So Allison tells me you're in her French class?" He asked "Yes sir." I said. "Ce est vraiment agréable." He said as if he were testing me. "Oui ce est Mr. Argent. Je espère que vous apprécierez le jeu ce soir." I replied. "I will. Have fun." He said as he smiled at me headed up the bleachers. I looked around and spotted my mother and Sheriff Stilinski. They waved at me and I waved back. "You know they were waving at me right?" Stiles said as he sat next to me. "Stiles, shut up." I said as I pushed him. "Riley, I don't think I ever got the chance to tell you this, but I'm glad you and your brother are back. Seeing Scott sad everyday about not seeing you guys really made me sad. And I kinda missed you guys too." He said. "I didn't think Stiles had an emotional side." I said as I laughed. "Thank you Stiles." 

The game started and I heard Lydia screaming and cheering for Jackson, Anna cheering for Sam, and Allison cheering for Scott. The game went on and we were 2 points behind. "Allison, can you help me with this poster?" I heard Lydia ask. I turned around to see a poster that said "Jackson is #1" Oh goodie. "Don't pass the ball to Scott." I heard him say. Really Jackson? Really? "His brother either." He added. "But they're both really good. What if they help us raise our score?" One of the players asked. "Do as I said." Jackson demanded. I know Scott heard it because he just looked angrier than ever. I couldn't find Sam. I wonder where he ran off to. Danny looked at me and smiled. This was just too much. The game went on The ball was close to Scott. He got it in his lacrosse mitt and took off. I couldn't even keep track of where he was going. I looked up to the sky. The moon was out, but was hidden behind some clouds. This game should really hurry. I looked out in the distance to see Derek. I smiled and he looked over at me. "Why is he here?" Stiles asked. I ignored him. I had been ignoring the game too because I didn't notice my brother kicking ass on the field. And of course, the Drama Queen himself Jackson was looking pretty pissed. The game ended and everyone came down from the bleachers to congratulate the team on their first win of the season. I was walking across the field to Derek when I got this terrible headache. The same headache I got during the last full moon. Derek ran to me and scooped me up. He ran me to his car and drove me to my house. Derek walked me to the door. "Go get your clothes. It's going to be a long weekend." Derek said to me as I walked up the stairs with him not far behind me. "Derek, I have a question." I said as I took my lacrosse jersey off. "What?" He asked confusingly. "When were you going to tell me about this?" I asked as I showed him the mark I had on my back that was similar to his. "Riley, I only did it because I felt bad. You looked up to me. You came to me with a thousand and one questions. I just needed reassurance that you were always going to be okay." He said. He walked closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. "You're a special wolf Riley." He said.

I finished getting my clothes and me and Derek got in his car. This weekend better be fun.


	14. The Weekend Part 1

-Scott

So Sam and I are going to be bored and worried all weekend because Riley is out of town with "a friend". I know it's Derek because Stiles told me he was at the game last night and Riley is the one of us that he has some sort of affiliation with. Wish I'd known this before he left. And last night after the game, Stiles told Sam that there was a murder. Looks like it was attacked by an animal. This is going to be one hell of a weekend.

-Riley

I didn't know what happened last night, but when I woke up, I was in a beautiful bed and Derek was nowhere to be seen. I got up and looked around for him. "Derek?" I said quietly. I walked into what must've been the living room, and there he was, sleeping on the couch. I walked over to him and put my hand on his face. That's when it happened again. I saw flashes of the Hale Fire and a kid with a girl in his arms under a tree. I jumped back and Derek woke up. "Riley, are you okay?" Derek asked as he got up and walked towards me. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "When I touched your face, I saw the fire, and I saw a kid holding a girl under a tree." I told him. He looked at me and got up and stormed out of the door. "Derek!" I yelled. He didn't come back. "What is his problem?" I asked myself.

-Alice

I haven't talked to my best friend in a few days. I should probably check on him. "Good Morning Riley." I sent him. "Good Morning Ali." He replied a few moments later. "How's your Saturday morning?" I asked him. "Terrible. Decided to go on a trip with Derek and he left. Don't know where he is." He sent back. "What a dick. Do you want me or Cole to come and get you?" I asked. "No, I'll be fine. He wouldn't leave me here." He texted. "Alright, if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away." I sent.

-Lydia

Well since one of my shopping partners is out of town, I got stuck with Jackson, Allison, Scott, Sam and Anna. I honestly don't see what my sister does in Sam. They have been together for about a month or so. They were cute, but they were so boring. Today was going to be a drag. I need my best friend here.

-Derek

When I finally came back, Riley was in the living room still. He was asleep in the corner. I went to him and caressed his face. "Pequeno, wake up." I said gently. He rolled over and saw me. "Derek, you still have explaining to do." He said. I looked at him and hoped he wouldn't ask about her. "Derek, why did you mark me?" He asked.

-Riley

"I marked you because you seemed so terrified that night. I felt so bad because I've only seen one other person that scared before. Riley, you have to trust me. Please?" He said. I crawled over to him and hugged him tightly. "Derek, I'll always trust you." I said as I looked into his eyes. "Good, because tonight, I'm taking you out to dinner." He said. "You're doing what?" I asked him. "Tonight, we're going out to dinner. And if we have time, maybe even a movie." He said as he helped me up. When he pulled me up, we were face to face and he was holding me by my waist. "Whoa, thanks Mr. Fluffy." I said looking into his eyes. He grinned. "No problem." He said as he put me down. He looked at the necklace I was wearing. "A paw print? Is it supposed to be a joke of some kind?" Derek asked. "No, more like fate. Scott got this for me on the night of my birthday. The next night, we were bitten." I said as I touched the necklace. "Scott! I haven't talked to him since before the game." I said fanatically as I looked for my phone. "Scott." I sent him. "Why didn't you tell me you left with Derek? Are you okay? Where are you?" He replied back. God he was so overprotective. "It just happened. I'm fine Scott." I sent. "Riley, if he hurts you, I will be way worse than I was with Jackson." He said. "Scott, he's not that crazy or that stupid." I replied. "So last night. Scott, you were amazing. I'm proud of you." "Thanks Rye. I finally did it last night." He sent. I was so confused. "Did what?" I asked confused. "I kissed Allison." He sent. "WHAT? We're talking as soon I get home." I sent him. I put my phone down and felt his arms wrap around my shoulders. "Derek." I said. "What are we going to do today?" "Anything you want to." He said. "So we can watch movies?" I asked. "Of course." He said as he went to the living room. I followed him into the living room and I sat on the couch. A few minutes passed by and Derek came back with pizza and lemonade. "For you Pequeno." He said as he handed it to me. "Thank you Derek." I said. He sat on the opposite end of the couch. I sat the food down on the floor and looked at him. "Derek?" I said. "Yes?" He asked. "Thank you for this." I said. "You're welcome." He said as he smiled. Derek and I watched movies like The Nightmare Before Christmas and The Hunger Games. Finally he looked at his phone and he stood up. "Time to go." He said. "You should probably change out of your pajamas Riley." He said. I laughed and walked into the bedroom. I found one of my fancy shirts I brought and my favorite pair of jeans. I put my hair in a braided ponytail and walked to the door. Derek was outside of the house and he saw me when he turned around. "Wow." He said. "Thanks." I said. We headed to the restaurant and I heard Derek's heartbeat skip a few beats. I looked at him and smiled, earning his killer smile in return. Once we got to the restaurant, Derek opened the door for me. We walked in with our arms locked and looking happy as ever.

-Derek

We walked in the restaurant and the hostess looked at me. She smiled and then looked at Riley. She had the nastiest look on her face until I growled. "Derek Hale." I said. "Right this way." She said after she rushed and found my name, embarrassed. She led us to a table and we sat down. "So. That lacrosse game last night." I started trying to make conversation.

-Scott

Being around Jackson after the fight was so weird. Every time he looked at me I just wanted to punch him in the face. I can't believe Sam beat me to it. We ended up going to a movie after Lydia was done burning her cards up at every store. "What are you doing?" I sent to Riley, checking up on him. He didn't reply. "Riley?" I sent another text. Great. My brother is stuck with him. And I'm stuck with Jackson.

-Riley

Derek and I had sat and talked and ate. There were times when I looked at him and smiled for no reason and then he did something goofy. I had fun with him. Finally we left the restaurant and I fell asleep in the car. He carried me to the bed and laid me down. He started leaving the room and I saw him walking away. "Derek." I said softly. He turned around. "I'm cold." I said. "Riley, you know that Danny, Sam, and Scott would flip if I laid in that bed with you." He said. I turned over and went back to sleep.

-Derek

You know you have a thing for him. Yeah it's weird because he's a guy, but when you're around him, it's different. I turned around and changed into my gym shorts. I took off my shirt and laid with him. He turned to face me and we were face to face. Like so close our noses were almost touching. I couldn't resist myself. I had to see if he was the one. So I kissed him.

-Riley

When Derek kissed me, it felt like explosions were going off on my lips. I couldn't push him away. It's like I was stuck.

.... But what about Danny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek 
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DkNcCIWX4AApHTK.jpg


	15. The Weekend Part 2

-Derek

He was the one. He was my Imprint. You see, an Imprint is a bond shared between 2 beings. They share feelings, thoughts, and other things. I was first introduced to my Imprint with Riley on the night we saved his brothers. "Riley." I said as I tried taking a breath from kissing him. He looked up at me. "I'm sorry." He looked confused with his adorable sleepy eyes. "Derek, why are you apologizing?" He asked. "Riley, you have a boyfriend." I said. "Derek, I can tell that I have a strong bond with you." He said with forgiving eyes. I couldn't resist kissing him again. "Goodnight Mr. Fluffy." He said in his sleepy little kid voice. "Goodnight Pequeno." I said as I kissed his forehead and blissfully fell asleep next to my little wolf.

-Stiles

I sat in a room with a worried Scott and a scared Sam. "What if he's like trying to run away with him?" Sam asked. Scott looked at him. "Can you not say that? I'm worried enough and I have to wait 2 more freaking days to see if he comes back." Scott almost yelled. "You don't think I'm worried about him?" Sam yelled. "Hey! Both of you calm down. Both of you have shifted in front of me before, and I'd appreciate it if neither one of you did it again." I said. They both looked at me. "I'm scared too. I remember seeing Riley grow up and I'd hate for anything to happen to him. Or any of you guys. You guys are my brothers." I said as I sat down on my bed. They both sat next to me and hugged me. Why did Riley have to leave?

-Riley

I woke up feeling the warmth coming from Derek's body. I woke up as the little spoon to Derek's big spoon. I was comfortable. "Riley, has anyone told you, you move around too much when you wake up?" Derek said with his eyes closed. I turned my body to face him. He looked so happy. It was a dramatic change from the first time I'd met Derek. He smiled at me. "Good Morning." He said in a raspy voice. I kissed him. Not a quick peck, but a kiss that had feeling behind it. He ran his hand through my hair and started kissing my neck. Then he bit me. I'm 100% sure he left a mark. "Ow. Derek Hale!" I yelled at him as he laughed. He hugged me tightly and I was happy. Even after all the nightmares, being with Derek made me happy. Yeah he wasn't my boyfriend, but he gave me his mark. He was different than Danny. Danny tried to buy back my forgiveness. Derek just forgot about whatever we argued about and did something goofy to make me happy. Once I was done fighting with Derek, we just laid there. I rolled away from Derek, trying to be mad at him. I felt him looking at me. Finally, he scooted closer to me and wrapped one arm around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder. "Riley, don't be mad." He whispered.

-Derek

I rolled over after our play fight and stared at him. His tank top didn't cover the Triskelion on his back. Just like mine. I laid my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Don't be mad Riley." I said. That's when he quickly turned around and licked my nose. "Eww Riley!" I yelled as he ran. I chased him around the room, trying to catch the fast little Beta. "Catch me if you can!" He yelled playfully. When I finally caught him, I wrapped one arm around his waist and spun him around. Hearing his laugh made me smile ear to ear.

-Riley

He held me by my waist and looked me in my eyes. "Riley, I love being around you. Like everything about you makes me happy. I'm glad you came to Beacon Hills." He said to me. He hugged me tightly and I inhaled his scent. God he smelled like heaven. "Me too Derek." I said. We laid on the couch for a while and just talked. Derek listened when he had to and commented every now and then. Finally, he got up and went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. I danced around the kitchen while Derek cooked. "Riley what are you doing?" He asked me. "I'm being Riley." I said. He laughed and started dancing with me. Chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns is what he made for breakfast. I can say that Derek is an amazing cook. Once we were done eating, I took our plates to the kitchen to wash them. Derek came behind me and jumped on my back. "Piggyback Ride! Giddyup Horsey!" He yelled. I tried to walk, but Derek wasn't the lightest feather on a chicken. Derek was like 200 pounds. OF PURE FREAKING MUSCLE. I walked to the bed and he fell backwards on the floor. "You are the worst horse ever." He laughed. I climbed on top of him while he was on the ground. I looked him in the eyes and flashed my eye color. "Even with wolf eyes, you're the most beautiful guy ever." He said to me as he caressed my face. I turned my cheek into his hand. "Riley, you've brought out a side of me I never knew I had. I didn't think I'd like guys, but when we first met, something sparked inside of me. You saved me from those hunters." He said to me. "Derek, there was no way I was just going to leave you there. Friend or not, no one deserves to die." I said. "You're right." He said. He looked at my arm and saw my scars. "Riley, what happened?" He asked as he grabbed my arm. "It happened when I was in Texas. There was this group of guys that hated me. They hated the way I walked, the way I talked, everything about me. They would bully me everyday for no reason. First it was verbal, then after a while, it got physical.They even broke bones. They pushed me down the stairs, broke my leg and I still didn't have the courage to tell someone." I said. He looked at me with soft, concerning eyes. "Finally, one day, I was the first one home and I was determined to finish what they started. I woke up in a hospital. They told me I had severe lacerations to my wrists and I overdosed." I finished. "I'm glad you're still here." He said as he kissed my forehead. Hours went by and we were still on the floor. Derek would sing or hum and I would just lay on his chest and listen.

-Derek

I don't know if it was the sound of me singing or the beating of my heart, but before I knew it, Riley was asleep. I got us up off the ground and put him in the bed. His phone started vibrating and I looked at it. It was from Stiles. "There was another attack. This time, It was Jackson. And Lydia too." Oh No.


	16. New Kid

-Riley

I woke up the next morning and Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed. I crawled over and wrapped my arms around him. "You okay?" I asked. "Riley, something happened." He said. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. "What?" I asked. He didn't answer me. "Derek, what happened?!?!" I yelled at him. By now I'm standing in front of him holding his face in my hands. "There was an attack last night." He said. I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes. "Derek, who was attacked?" I asked him. "Jackson and Lydia." He said softly. I began putting on my clothes and started packing my bag. "Riley, I'm sorry." Derek said. He saw that I was crying. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly and like floodgates were opened, I cried and cried on Derek's chest. "Riley, we'll leave now. " He said as he grabbed our bags. He took them down to the car and headed back up to our room. "Let's go Riley." He said as he opened the door. We left the hotel which we were staying in. Once we got in the car, Derek took off like speed racer. He saw that I was nervous and scared. "Hey." He said as he grabbed my hand. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to stand by your side through all of this." He said. "Thank you Derek, but I don't want to plague you with my problems." I said. "Riley, we have an Imprint. Your problems are mine now. " He said. He kissed my hand and held it as tight as he could.

-Derek

By the way I was driving, we would be there in 10 minutes. I was determined to keep him calm. We finally reached the edge of Beacon Hills and I sensed the tension he gave off. I stopped the car. "Derek, what are you doing?" He asked me. "Riley, I just want you to be prepared for anything." I said. I kissed him and hoped he understand that I'm not going anywhere. I started the car back up and headed to his house. We both got out of the car and we walked into the door. "Riley, you're home." Sam said as he walked up and hugged me. "And he brought company." Scott snarled as he looked at Derek.

-Riley

"Scott, calm down! You act like he was trying to kidnap me." I said to Scott as we talked in the kitchen. "Riley, you were out of town with a man I nor anyone else barely knows." Scott yelled quietly. "It doesn't matter how much YOU do or don't know him. I trust him." I said. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Scott, you told me you trusted me. Why aren't you showing it?" "Riley, I trust you. I really do. But you can't just leave when you want to. You're only 15. You're just a kid." He said. I gave him an eye roll and walked away. "So what happened?" I asked. Sam and Stiles looked up from talking to each other when I walked in the room. Derek was standing up against the wall in the living room when I walked out of the kitchen. "Lydia and Jackson were at a store. Jackson went inside and Lydia stayed in the car. I don't know what happened to Jackson, but Lydia said that she saw this creature on the roof of the building and got a picture of it." Stiles said. I started thinking. "She said it had red eyes." He finished. "What?" I said confusingly. "Red eyes? What if it's the Alpha that bit us?" I asked looking at Scott and Sam. "Derek told me that an Alpha's eyes are red. Alphas are the only wolves that can turn humans." I said. They all slightly glanced at him. "So it was an Alpha wolf?" Sam asked. "It's a possibility." I said. We all sat in silence for a few seconds. "Well, it's getting late, so I should be heading home." Derek said. I turned around and looked at him. He saw the sad expression on my face. We walked outside and he carried my bag to the door. "Thank you for this weekend Derek. I had fun and I'm sorry we had to cut it short." I said. He lifted my chin and looked in my eyes. "Riley, this weekend was the best weekend I've had in a while. And I'm glad I got to spend it with you." He said softly. I smiled at him. I hugged him. He squeezed me tightly. "Goodbye Derek." I said. "Goodbye Little Wolf." He said. I went to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me in and kissed me. It was a long and passionate kiss. When he finally let go, I was smiling ear to ear. "I'll text you when I get home." He said. "I'll be waiting by the phone." I said. He got in his car and drove off. I walked in the door and got the evilest look from Scott. "Damnit Riley what the hell!" He yelled. "What?" I said. "You really just kissed him!" he said. "Scott, it's hard to explain." I told him. "What's hard about it? You're cheating on Danny with a killer!" He yelled. "He's not a killer!" I yelled back. By now, my eyes are glowing yellow and my claws are extended. "Riley, calm down." Sam said as he and Stiles rubbed my back. "We have an Imprint." I said. "What the hell is an Imprint?" Scott asked. "An Imprint is just like a relationship. It's a link from one soul to the other. They are usually random and some people spend lifetimes looking for their Imprinted mate. If anything were to happen to the one of us, the other would feel it." I told him. "Scott, I barely understand any of this, but you have to trust me. Yeah, I'm going to do crazy things, but I usually do it for a reason." "Okay." He said. "So boys' night at my place." Stiles said. "Just like old times." Scott said as he smiled.

-Sam

It was a school night, but my mom allowed my brothers and I to stay at Stiles' place since we go to the same school. I woke up before Scott or Riley. They had their backs to each other. They will literally be the death of me one of these days. I woke up Riley first. "Riley, wake up." I said slightly shaking him. He woke up. He nudged Scott a few times and he woke up too. We got to school around the same time Cole and Alice did.

-Riley

"Hey Riley." Alice said as she hugged me. "Hey Ali." I said as I smiled at my best friend. "Riley! " Cole screamed as he ran and picked me up. He spun me around a few times and put me down. "Cole!" I yelled. We all laughed and walked up to the school. I saw Jackson and walked to him. "Jackson, are you and Lydia okay? I heard what happened, but I wasn't in town." I said. "Lydia's staying home today. Don't worry about me." He snapped as he walked away. I sighed. That's when I heard the roar of his engine. I looked up and saw a new car. He parked it and got out. He was wow. He looked to be about 5'11, dark eyes, tattoos, an old fashioned bad boy. He walked up to me. "Close your mouth cutie. Flies might find a home there." He said. "Aren't you a gentleman?" I said. "Oh I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Jayson. Jayson Grey. But you can call me Jay." He said as he winked at me and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayson Grey 
> 
> https://iv1.lisimg.com/image/8750702/640full-thomas-davenport.jpg


	17. Lydia and the Mountain lion

-Riley

"Jayson Grey" I said to Anna and Allison as we walked to our first class. "He has that 'bad boy' look to him." I said. "Anna, how's Lydia?" I asked. "She's doing a little better from yesterday." She said. "I'll come visit her today after school." I told her. "I'll meet you at your car?" I asked. "Yeah. Sam's coming too." She said. We walked in our class and to my surprise, the bad boy Jayson was sitting in the desk right in front of me. I walked to my desk, ignoring making eye contact with him. "Yo Riley, do you have a pencil I can have?" He asked as he turned around. "Wow. You have really pretty eyes. Sad thing I didn't notice them earlier." He said with his slight grin. "Are you flirting with me?" I asked him. "Well yeah. You're hot." He said. "Well, sorry, I'm Taken." I said. I didn't know if I was talking about Danny or Derek. "What he or she doesn't know won't hurt them." He said as he winked at me and took the pencil from my hands. Wow.

-Scott

I woke up in a grumpy mood. After fighting with Riley, I finally realized he was right. I should trust him. So I will. Now Derek on the other hand, I wouldn't trust him with roadkill. "Hey. Are you okay?" Allison asked as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said. Danny and Riley were "talking" and since Sam and I decided to give them privacy, we stayed out of hearing range.

-Riley

"Danny please. I don't want to fight with you." I said as I started walking away. He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. "Danny, what are y-" I started but was interrupted as Danny's lips crashed into mine. He moved his lips from mine to my neck and started biting. When he was done, I felt a pain in my neck. "Danny, how am I supposed to explain this to my mom?" I asked as I started freaking out. "Just tell her your boyfriend did it." He said as he winked at me. We walked into the cafeteria and sat at our table. All eyes were on my neck. "Well Danny, didn't know you had it in you." Jackson said. "Shut up Jackson." I said. "Make me." He said. "I don't make monkeys, I train them." I said with an evil grin. I heard him growl from across the table. I somewhat enjoyed making him mad. That's when I inhaled his scent. He was close by. I looked around to see Bad Boy Jay walking towards me. "Here's your pencil Riley." He said as he handed me the pencil. He sent me a look that I couldn't interpret. He walked away and everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked. "He's been here all of one day and you're already friends with him?" Stiles asked. "We aren't friends." I said. Everyone went into silence.

We were in my 7th period class when Jay walked in. Oh goodie. "Class, meet our new student, Jayson Grey." My teacher said. Everyone just looked at him like he was the most beautiful creature ever. He looked for a seat. As many open as there were, he sits by me. "Well. I thought good boys like you didn't do stuff like that." He said when he saw the mark that Danny left. "Yeah, well I didn't think you could be anymore of a dickhead." I said as I tried walking away. He grabbed my hand."Please don't go. I'm sorry." He said. I listened to his heartbeat and it never changed. He wasn't lying. I sat back down and he let go. "Class, today we're starting a new project today." The teacher started. "Your seat partner is your partner for this project."

Are you fucking kidding me?

I glanced at him to see his cheeks turning red. The class went on and I was silent the entire time. The bell that ended the day rang and I ran out of the classroom. "Riley." He said as he saw me at my locker. "What Jay?" I asked. "I was just wondering if we could work on the project at your house?" He asked. "Sure, I don't care." I said. "Cool. I'll be over around 7?" He said. "Yeah." I said as I finished writing down my address and gave it to him. We walked out of the school together. I looked around and saw Sam standing with Anna and Allison. "Ready?" Anna asked me. "Yeah. Let's go" I said as got into Anna's car. The drive to Anna and Lydia's house was quiet. Allison was talking to Scott, Sam was playing a game on his phone, and Anna was driving. (Of course.)

We arrived to the Martin's home and it was quiet and eerie. We walked in and Anna led me to Lydia's room. "Lydia, Riley's here." Anna said softly. Lydia moved around and I went and sat next to her. "Lyd, you okay?" I asked her. "No." She said softly. I looked at the bedside table she had. Pill bottle. Has her mom put her on these? "Lydia, they told me you took a picture. Can I see it?" I asked her. She pointed to her phone. I walked across her room to her phone. I touched the screen and that's when I saw it. The familiar evil eyes, The scary blur of it's body, The Alpha. Shocked, I tossed her phone down and ran out. "Riley, are you okay?" Sam asked me as he saw me running down the stairs. "Yeah. I'm fine. Anna, I have to head home. Jay's going to be there any minute." I told her. "Okay. Let's go." She said, leaving Allison and Sam behind. "Riley, are you okay?" She asked me on the ride home. "Yeah. I'm fine. " I said with a slight smile. "Riley, I'm really glad you came back to Beacon Hills." She said as she pulled into my driveway. I hugged her. "Thank you Anna." I said as I got out. I walked to my porch and used my house key to get in. I waved bye to her as she drove off. I was home alone. Scott was at the clinic, Sam was still at Anna's and mom was at work. "Well house, Just me and you." I said. I went upstairs and decided to take a shower. I had at least 45 minutes until Jay got here. Finally time for myself.

About 30 minutes after I was in the shower, I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed out of the shower and put on my gym shorts. Running down the stairs and drying my hair, I hurried to open the door.I opened the door to reveal Jay. He looked at me and was shocked. "Did I interrupt something? Or was this a clothing optional thing?" He asked obviously staring at me. Little did I know, I wasn't wearing a shirt. Great.


	18. Study Buddy

-Riley

"Oh I'm sorry. I was taking a shower before you came." I told him. I invited him in and turned around to go get a shirt. "Wow. When you'd get the tattoo?" He asked as he traced the marks on my back. "A few weeks ago, it was a gift." I said as I went upstairs. I came back downstairs and he was sitting on the couch. "So what are we doing for this project?" He asked. I explained to him what we were going to do. "Okay. Got it." He said. We were working on the project when Sam, Scott, and Stiles came home. "Riley!" They yelled. I looked up from my laptop. "Yes?" I asked. They all stared at Jay. "Guys, Jay, Jay, Guys." I said, going back to my research. Scott glared at me. "Fine. Jay, these are my brothers, Scott, Sam and Stiles. Guys, this is my project partner Jayson Grey." I said. They exchanged hellos. "So Riley, what did you find out at Lydia's that made you leave so fast?" Sam asked. "Jayson, I'll be right back." I said to him. Sam, Scott, Stiles and I entered the kitchen. "Guys, the same animal that attacked us, attacked her and Jackson. The Alpha." I said. "What? Are you serious?" Scott asked. "Yes. I saw the picture." I said, "What do we do?" Sam asked. "We start investigating." Scott said. 

Jay and I went upstairs to work on our project, leaving my brothers and Stiles downstairs. "So what was so important you had to ditch me?" He asked. "Hasn't anyone ever told you curiosity killed the cat?" I asked him. "Aren't you a sweetheart Riley?" He said. "Of course I am bad boy." I said. He looked at me and smiled. Perfect teeth. "Hey, I have to start heading home." Jay said. I looked at him. He looked kind of sad about leaving. "It's fine." I said standing up. He walked towards me. "Goodnight Riley." He said as he hugged me. He left my room before I could even say goodbye. I sat down on my bed and heard a knocking on my window. I opened it to reveal Derek. "Are you going to invite me in?" He asked as he smiled. "Nope. I think I'll let you suffer." I said. He crawled through the window and stood in front of me. "Hi." I said looking up at him. "Hi." He said. I hugged him, enjoying feeling his warmth. "I've missed you. I thought he would never leave." Derek said. "Derek, how long were you outside my window?" I asked. "That's not important." He said. I glared at him. "Since you guys came upstairs. And may I say, He reeks of arousal." He said. We laughed and laid on my bed.

-Sam

"Stiles, we're staying at your house tonight." I said. "Okay. Just you and Scott?" He asked. "Yeah. I think Riley needs some time away from his brothers." I said. Riley came downstairs. "You okay Riley?" I asked. "Her dad was one of the hunters." He said. "Who's dad?" Scott asked. "Allison." "Riley, how do you know this?" Stiles asked. "At the game, Allison and her dad came down to the bench and she introduced him to me. Derek knows her family." He said. Derek came down the stairs and rested his hands on Riley's shoulders. What was going on between those two? "Derek, what are you doing here?" Scott asked. "I wanted to spend time with Riley." He replied. "Why?" Scott asked. I could sense him getting defensive. "Riley and I have an Imprint." Derek said. "He told us." I said. "Okay, so that means you guys need to treat Derek like he's an actual person." Riley said. "Yes, because I can teach you both how to control the full moon." Derek said. 

Derek went outside and Scott went to the room. I looked at Riley and put my head down. "Sam, what's wrong?" He asked me. "Riley, we did it." I said. "Did what?" He asked. "We sent Derek to jail Riley. The night of our first full moon." I told him. "YOU DID WHAT?" He yelled. "Riley, we did what we thought was right." I said softly. "By sending an innocent man to jail? Are you insane?" He yelled. Scott came down the stairs. "What's going on?" Scott asked. "I'm leaving." Riley said as he walked out of the kitchen. Scott grabbed his arm. Riley turned around and he looked complete wolf like. "Scott, you have 3 seconds to let me go." He said as Derek ran in the house. "Riley, calm down." Derek said as he slowly approached Riley. Scott let go of his arm and looked at me. "What did you do?" He asked me. "I told him." I said. "Why would you do that?" He yelled at me. "Because in the 15 years he's been alive, I have never hid a secret from him. And neither should you. I'm going to Anna's." I said as I walked out.

-Riley

"And I'm going to Derek's." I said as I walked out to Derek's car. Derek came to the car and sat in it. "What happened back there?" He asked me. "Derek, they are the reason you were in jail on the first full moon." I told him. "Riley, I knew that." He said. "And you didn't tell me?" I asked furious. "Riley, I didn't tell you because I didn't want this to happen. I don't want you to turn out like me." He said softly. "Derek, I'm sorry." I said. I got out of his car and went to my room, where Scott was sitting. "Scott, I'm sorry." I said. He walked towards me and hugged me tightly. "No Riley, you don't have to be sorry. I should be the one to be saying sorry. I should've trusted you." He said. We sat down a talked for a while when we heard a knock on the door. "Come in Derek." I said. Derek opened the door and stood in the doorway. "Is everything okay?" He asked softly. "Yeah. Everything's going to be okay." Scott said. I left the room and went outside with Derek. I kissed him. Feeling the warmth of his lips made my whole body shiver. That's when my mom pulled up into the driveway. "Oh my god. There's my mom." I said, embarrassed that she might have seen me kissing Derek. My mom got out of the car and walked up to us. "Hey son, This your boyfriend?" She asked me as she kissed my forehead. "Something like that." I mumbled. "Well, I'm Melissa McCall, The boys' mom." She said as she stuck her hand out to Derek's. "Derek Hale. I remember meeting you." He said as he shook her hand. "Riley, why don't you invite Derek in? It's kinda cold out here." She said. "Oh, Mrs. McCall, I was just on my way out. I have things to finish up before tomorrow. But thank you for the invite." He said. "Okay. Well I'll leave you two alone." She said as she went in the house. "See? Not as bad as you thought it was going to be. "Shut up and kiss me dum dum." I said as he leaned in to kiss me. "Goodnight Riley." He said as he hugged me tightly. "Goodnight Derek." I said. I went in the house and upstairs to my room. Scott was packing his backpack. "Hey Riley, I'm staying with Stiles tonight. You wanna go with me?" He asked. I smiled lightly. "No. I'll be okay." I said as I sat on my bed. "Alright. If anything comes up, you text me or Sam okay?" He said as he was walking out of the door. "Okay Scott." I said. Scott left and it was just me and my mom in the house. I laid down in my bed and tried to go to sleep. I heard a faint tap on my window. I thought it was nothing. Then I heard it a few more times. I walked to my window to see Derek down there. "Come up." I said. Using his wolf abilities, Derek climbed the side of my house as quietly as he could. I sat down on my bed and he joined me. "Are you feeling better?" He asked as he put his arm around me. "Yeah." I said as I put my head on his shoulder. Finally, I laid down and Derek laid beside me. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "So where did you go earlier?" I asked him. His smile slowly faded. "I went to visit my uncle." He told me. "He's the only family I have left. He was trapped in the house when it caught fire. He managed to escape, but was badly burned. He's been in a coma like state since." He said. "Your uncle, was he a wolf like you?" I asked. "Yes. Enough wolf talk. Let's go to sleep." He said smiling lightly. "Okay." I said turning my back to Derek. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Goodnight Riley." He said to me. "Goodnight Derek." I said.

-Sam

Once I left my house, I calmed down. Once I reached Lydia's house, I was greeted by my lovely girlfriend Anna. "Are you okay?" She asked me. "Yeah, just a little squabble with my siblings. Is it okay if I stay the night here?" I asked. "Of course. My parents don't care." She said. "Good, because I'm tired." I said as I entered her house. We went up to her room and I got ready to go to sleep while she was in the shower. She finally exited the bathroom and got in her bed. "Goodnight." She said as she kissed me. "Goodnight baby girl." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

-Derek

I didn't know what time it was, but Riley started moving around. Like seizure moving around. Before I knew it, he was screaming. "Riley?!?!? Riley, what's wrong?" I asked scared. I held him to my chest. I looked at the window and saw what I thought were red eyes. I saw his hand and put it to my cheek. That's when I saw it. One by one, I saw the McCall boys die. Then Lydia and Jackson. I took his hand away and he was awake. "Derek, what did you do?" He asked me. "Riley, how often have you been having these dreams?" I asked. "Since my first night here in Beacon Hills." He said. What the hell is going on? I rocked him back and forth until he finally went to sleep. Before I knew it, I was asleep as well.


	19. Fight Night

-Derek

We were awaken by Mrs. McCall. She knocked on the door and opened it, telling Riley to wake up and get ready for school. He rolled over into me. "Riley, you have to wake up. Get ready for school." I said to him as I played with his hair. "Derek, you officially suck." He said as he rolled off the bed. "Wait! Did my mom see you?" He asked frantically. "She looked directly at me." I said. "Oh my god. Really?" He said. He looked like he was going to die. "What's wrong?" I asked. "She saw a half naked man in her youngest son's bed!" He yelled. "We didn't do anything, so you're going to be okay Riley." I said as I stood up and walked towards him. I stood at least a few inches taller than Riley. I put my arms around him. "It's going to be okay." I said. I kissed him and I felt all of his fears disappear.

-Riley

Derek drove me to school. My mom knew he was there the whole time because she was outside my door when I woke from my nightmare screaming. Derek held my hand the entire time he was driving; almost as if he were scared to let it go. "Derek, are you okay?" I asked him. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said. The rest of the drive was quiet. Finally, he pulled into the parking lot of the school. "See you later." I said as I opened the door. Derek stopped me. "What is it?" I asked. "Are you sure you want to go to school today? I'm sure we could find something else to do." He said. "Derek, I'll be okay." I said. He kissed me and I got out of his car. I walked towards the school and was joined by my best friends Anna, Lydia, Allison, Cole, and Alice. "Good Morning Riley." They all said in unison. "Good Morning guys." I said as I laughed. We walked into the school and headed for the cafeteria.

-Sam

When I walked into the cafeteria with Anna, I saw my brothers laughing and smiling at each other. I was happy that they were okay. I walked over to them and hugged them. "Glad to see my brothers are okay." I said. "Yeah. We're all going to be fine." Riley said.

-Riley

I was surprised when I felt Allison jump on my back. "Riley!" She screamed. "Allison, scare me much?" I asked. "You should come over today. I need help studying and I need personal time with my best friend." She said, giving me a pouty look. "Okay." I said. "Yay! Meet me by my car." She said as she hugged me and ran off to her class. "You know, flirting with your brother's girlfriend is pretty gross." Jay said as he walked up to me. "What do you want bad boy?" I asked him. "You." He said, pinning me to my locker. "I wanna feel that tight little body on mine, those soft lips on mine. I wanna hear you screaming my name, begging for more." He said as he whispered in my ear. I could smell the arousal coming from his body and wow. His lips touched my cheek and I felt a chill go through my body. Before I knew it, he was gone. "What the hell just happened?" I said out loud.

The day went on and I tried to avoid Jay as much as I could. Danny saw that something was wrong with me, but every time he tried asking, I'd change the subject. I didn't want him to know what happened with Jay. Last thing I need is for Sam to find out and beat him like he did to Jackson. "So I'm glad to see you're back Lydia." I said. She looked at me and smiled. "It's good to be back best friend. Thank you for coming to see me." She said. Jackson looked at me and gave me one of his evil looks. I winked at him, just to piss him off. Lunch was over and I was on my way to my new 5th period class, the class that my chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris, was now cursed with teaching all 3 McCall boys, and Stiles "Why did they move you to this chemistry class?" Stiles asked me. "I don't know. They gave me my new schedule this morning." I told him. I stopped by my locker to put my bag away and Stiles went to class without me. 

Mr. Harris started yelling at Sam for not turning in his homework when I walked in. "There's no way there's another McCall like you two." He pointed at the twins. "That's where you're wrong Mr. Harris, there's three." I said. He turned around and saw me sitting on his desk. "And you are?" He asked me. "Riley Delgado-McCall; the youngest of the three McCalls, and your new nightmare." I said with a smile. "Well, seeing as how that's my desk, I'm going to kindly ask you to get off of it." He said walking to the front of the class. I got up and walked to the empty seat next to my brothers. "Glad to see our trio complete." Scott whispered to me. "No, our quartet." Stiles said. We all laughed.

Finally the school day ended and I beat Allison to her car. "Took you long enough." I said. "Sorry. It was hard trying to get out of your brother's grip." She said. We got in her car and headed to her house. "Make yourself at home." Allison said as we walked into her house. Her house was pretty big. Almost like a palace. We went up to her room and started studying and talking. About an hour later, her father returned home. We met him in the kitchen. "Hey Dad." Allison said. "Good Afternoon Mr. Argent." I said. "Hey kids." He said. "What are you two up to?" He asked us. "Just studying and hanging out." Allison said. "Well, don't let me disturb you guys." He said with a smile and walked out of the room.

-Scott

I went to Derek's house to try talking to him. "Derek?" I said as I walked through the house. "What are you doing here Scott?" He asked. I looked around, but couldn't find him. "Derek, I need help controlling this." I said. "Well, first things first." He said as he appeared in front of me. "You need to stay away from Allison." "Derek, I can't just stay away from her!" I yelled. "Well, you must not want to learn to control the change!" Derek yelled. "You did this to me!" I screamed. That's when I did it. I shifted in front of him. I charged towards him trying to attack him. Derek was faster than I was. Before I knew it I was being flung through the wall. That's when the fight night was started.


	20. Wolfsbane

-Riley

Scott came in pretty late. He looked banged up and pretty upset. "You okay?" I asked him. "Riley, I'm fine." He said as he walked passed me. I sighed and went back to my homework. After a long day, all I wanted to do was sleep.

Later that night, I had a dream. There was a car, a wolf, and a bullet. I heard a gunshot and I woke up startled. "Scott, where are you going?" I asked as I sat up and saw Scott walking out of our room. "Hey kiddo, I'm just going to check on something." He said softly. "Is everything okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Everything is fine." He said as he walked over to my bed. He sat down and wrapped his arms around me. "Go back to bed Riley." He said as he kissed my head. I laid down and went back to sleep.

-Scott

I heard a howl and I believe it was from Derek. I left my house and followed the howl. I got there and heard 2 people talking. "What do you know about it?" The man asked. It was Mr. Argent. "He wasn't the Alpha. He attacked me, so I shot him. Doesn't have very long to live." The woman said. "How long?" Mr. Argent asked. "48 hours max." She said as she entered her car and drove off.

-Riley

Waking up the next morning was terrible. I felt sick as ever. Almost like I did when I had my wolfsbane poisoning. My mom came in and looked at me. "Oh my gosh, Riley, are you okay?" She said. "Yeah mom, I'm fine." I'm guessing I looked like complete and utter shit because not only is my mom looking at me like I just had a visit from the grim reaper, so are the twins. "Riley, you're not going to school today." Scott said. "Scott, I just can't skip school whenever I don't feel good. I'm a straight-A student." I argued. "Riley, you're not going. Sam, will you stay here with him? Make sure he doesn't do anything dumb?" Scott asked. "Of course I'll stay here." He said. Scott got ready for school, and the only people in the house were Sam and I. "What did you do to yourself Riley?" Sam asked me. "Nothing. I was perfectly fine yesterday." I told him. "Alright. Well, get some sleep kiddo." Sam said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

-Stiles

The day went on and Sam and Riley weren't at school. "Where are your brothers?" I asked. "Riley's really sick, so Sam stayed home to keep watch on him." Scott said. "Bummer. Thought maybe we 4 could catch a movie today after school." I told him. Growing up, during the summers Sam and Riley stayed here in Beacon Hills, we would always have summer movie nights. I loved them because they were my family. Going through the day, I really felt the absence of Sam and Riley. It was weird not having Riley yell at me or make some sarcastic comment. Finally the end of the day came and I walked to my Jeep. I started driving off when Derek walked out in front of my car. "Derek?" He looked up through my windshield. I honked my horn and Scott ran over to my jeep. "Derek, What are you doing here?" Scott asked him. "Last night, when I howled, I was shot." He said. "The bullet was laced with wolfsbane. I need you to go find the bullet." "Why should I help you Derek?" Scott asked. "Because if you don't help me, you will never learn how to control the shift Scott." Derek said. Derek passed out and Scott helped him into my jeep. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Stiles, you have to stay with him until I can find the bullet." Scott told me. "You want ME to keep a dying fugitive in my car?" I asked. "Stiles, please?" He said. "Fine." I said as I drove off, hoping Derek didn't die in my car.

-Allison

I was happy about today. Scott was coming over tonight, my aunt Kate was in town, and my brother Alex was coming home. My brother Alex was on a missionary trip and he was finally coming back. I've missed him alot. But it sucked that Riley was sick. I thought maybe Scott, Sam and Riley could've joined us for dinner, but I'll have to settle with just Scott coming.

-Sam

Riley has been pretty quiet. I've been talking to Anna, Scott, and Mom, and cleaning up around the house. I checked up on Riley, and he didn't look so good. He was laying on his stomach and his back was exposed. He was extremely pale and the triple spiral he had on his back was beginning to fade. I hope he's going to be okay.

-Stiles

"Did you find it yet?" I sent to Scott. "No. Need More Time." He sent back. "I'm taking you home." I told Derek. "You can't. Not when I can't defend myself." He said. I pulled over my jeep. "What if Scott can't find your magic bullet?" I asked him. He rolled up his sleeve and showed his wound. "Can you not bleed out in my car?" I said. "Stiles, start the car." He said. "I don't think you should be barking orders there buddy. I'm sure I could drag your ass out of the car and beat you if I wanted to." I told him, hoping he'd back down. "Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out. With. My Teeth." He said.

Finally, we drove off.

-Sam

So Scott told me what happened to Derek and I started worrying about that. "Have you found anything?" I sent him. "Nothing yet." He sent. God I hoped he did something soon. "Riley, are you okay?" I asked him. He looked paler than he did before and I honestly thought he was going to die. He was running a fever out of the roof and his eyes kept changing back and forth to his wolf color. What's happening to my brother?

-Scott

Mr. Argent and Kate came home with a new face I'd never seen before yet he looked so familiar. "Alex!" Allison yelled as she hugged him. "Allison." He said as he hugged her back. "I've missed you like crazy. I couldn't wait to see you again." He said. "Scott, this is my brother Alexander Argent. Alex, this is my boyfriend, Scott." She said as she introduced us to each other. "Nice to meet you brother in law." He said as he hugged me. The Argent family was so confusing. Some of them were the sweetest people, but some were killers. "Nice to meet you too Alexander." I said nervous as ever. Alex was about as tall as me, maybe a little taller. Perfect skin. No sign of a pimple, blemish or anything. He looked to be maybe a year younger than me. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Almost like a model. We had dinner and it was quiet for a while. Finally I remembered why I was here. "May I be excused to the bathroom?" I asked.

-Stiles

We ended up going to Deaton's. I could barely carry Derek. We entered the clinic and Derek passed out. Oh God!

-Scott

I went upstairs looking for what might be the bullet Derek was shot with. Going through bags and looking. Not finding anything. I looked down and saw a bag I didn't even think to look in. I opened it and jumped back. The bag was full of guns and knives. I saw a little box with a purple flower on it. I opened it and found a bullet. I looked at it and I felt different. My eyes changed colors. I put the bullet in my pocket and went back downstairs. "Mr. And Mrs. Argent, thank you for the dinner, but I have to run. My little brother is sick and my twin brother needs me to be at home with them." I said as I put on my jacket. "Is everything alright?" Allison asked concerned. "Not sure. Sam wouldn't tell me." I told her. Allison walked me to the door. "Please let me know about Riley." Allison told me. I nodded and turned to the door.

"Did you go through my bag?" Kate asked me. Was she serious right now? "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "Come on Brown eyes. Just own up to the fact that you went through my bags." She said. I was starting to panic. "I did it. I went through your bags." Allison said. I looked at her and at that moment, I died inside. Allison pulled a condom out of her pocket. I looked at her and I couldn't believe what she just did. I went outside, got on my bike, and left. I called Stiles to ask him where he was.

-Stiles

Derek finally woke up and looked at me. "Have you heard from Scott?" He asked me. "Yes. He's on his way." I told him. "Well if he doesn't get here in time, I want you to do something." He said. He grabbed a saw and gave it to me. "I want you to cut off my arm." He said. "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" I asked him frantically. "Derek, I can't do that. I have this thing with blood." I explained to him. He grabbed my arm and put the saw on his arm. "Stiles, DO IT!" He yelled. I got ready to do the most disturbing thing in my life when Scott came through the door. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he walked over to me and took the saw away. "Scott, you have saved me from a lifetime of nightmares." I told him.

-Scott

Sam busted through the doors with a pale Riley in his arms. "What happened?" I asked Sam. "I don't know. He just stopped moving. I was examining him to see if he maybe got hurt and didn't tell us when I found this on his arm." He pointed at his arm and it showed a bruised bullet wound. Similar to Derek's. We put Riley on an operating table and Derek woke up. "What happened?" He said as he stood up. He looked at Riley. "What happened to him?" He asked as he grabbed Riley's hand. "We aren't sure, but he has the same bullet wound as you." Sam said. "Do you have the bullet?" Derek asked me. "I do." I said as I gave him the bullet. He bit the top off of the bullet and poured out the gunpowder. He grabbed some up with his fingers and put it in the wound. It started sizzling and Derek and Riley started screaming. I clutched my ears at his shrieking scream. The wound on Derek's arm closed up and Riley's mark went away. Derek stood up and went to Riley. "Are you okay?" He asked Riley. 

I went back to Derek's house with him. "I have a life." I told him. "No you don't." He said. "Yes I do. I have homework to do. I have Parent-Teacher Conferences tomorrow because I'm failing Chemistry." I said. "Well do you want to do homework or not die?" He asked. "The full moon is in a few days, and if you don't kill with the Alpha, he's going to kill you. He wants you and your brothers a part of his pack. It has to be you and your brothers to find him." He said. "What happened the night you were shot with the arrow?" "I changed back." I said. "What is the common denominator?" He asked as he walked down the stairs. Once he reached me, he grabbed my hand and twisted it backwards. "Derek, what the hell was that for!" I yelled. "Pain. It's what makes us human." He said.

-Allison

"Hey. I'm sorry about tonight. It couldn't have gone worse, but whenever you get a chance please call me and tell me if my best friend and my boyfriend are okay." I said to Scott's voicemail. I started walking towards the door when I stepped on something. I looked down and it was a piece of glass. I picked it up and looked forward to my aunt Kate's car. Her window was broken. "I thought she only needed a jumpstart." I said to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Argent
> 
> https://movie-fanatic-res.cloudinary.com/iu/s--LzwS0v_C--/t_full/cs_srgb,f_auto,fl_strip_profile.lossy,q_auto:420/v1364991304/alex-pettyfer-photo.jpg


	21. Parent-Teacher Conference

-Riley

The past few days were pretty stressful. Between Scott, Stiles, Sam, Allison, and Derek constantly checking up on me, I was getting annoyed. I had a date with Danny and I don't even know how that's going to go. Sometimes, being a Teen Wolf is pretty bad. "Hey. You feeling better?" Cole asked me. "Cole, I'm fine. " I snapped at him." He stopped in front of me. "Riley, I know everyone is annoying you with questions, but you almost died. " He said. He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Riley, Alice and I are coming over tonight. Is it okay if we talk then?" He asked. "Cole, I-" I began but was interrupted by the bell. "Okay." I said as Cole walked away. Scott and Sam were missing today at school. Probably up to no good. Throughout the day, I felt empty without my brothers. When I entered the lunchroom, Danny walked me to our lunch table. "Hey." He said to me. "Hey." I said back. I've been having problems with Danny, we're constantly fighting and he's been spending most of his time with Jackson instead of me. I guess you could say, I'm jealous. "I've been thinking and I don't think tonight will be a good night. I forgot tonight are the parent teacher conferences." He said. I looked at him and I felt his sadness. I put my hand on his. "It's fine." I told him. He kissed me and I smiled. The end of the day was coming and I had Mr. Harris's class next. "Class, remember tonight is parent teacher conferences. Anyone below a C average is required to come." He said. "Delgado, where are your brothers?" He asked. "Do I look like their keeper? I share a house with them, not a brain." I said as I turned in my work for the day. "Well, I thought you three shared one brain." He said. "And I would think a chemistry teacher would actually teach chemistry instead of getting on my nerves." I said. He cleared his throat and went back to teaching.

Once class was over, Mr. Harris told me to stay after class. He walked to my desk and sat on it. "You're required to come to parent teacher conferences tonight. All 3 McCall boys are required, so pass the message along." He said as he walked away from me. "What do you mean? I have a 97% in your class! I'm passing!" I yelled. "Yeah, but your mom doesn't know that." He said as he sat at his desk. "Goodbye Mr. Delgado. See you and your brothers at 7 p.m." Infuriated, I stormed out of his class into the hall. I left the campus even though I had 3 classes left. I took off running into the woods. I didn't care where I ended up at. Finally, once I was far away enough from the school, I crashed on the ground and started crying. Everything was becoming so stressful. School, boys, being a werewolf. After a while, Danny came in the preserve and found me. He laid down beside me and wrapped me in his arms. I looked at him and he wiped the tears away from my eyes. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. "Why'd you run?" He asked me. "I can't stay in Beacon Hills. It's too overwhelming." I said. He looked at me and gave me a slight smile. "You're just now noticing that?" He said as he laughed. We stood up and walked through the trees. I'm not sure how long we were out there because we were talking about everything. Except Derek and my wolfyness. "Maybe we should be heading back. It's late. AND I HAVE TO GO TO PARENT TEACHER CONFERENCES! I've skipped school and half of the conferences. My mom is going to kill me." I said freaking out. Danny grabbed my arm and we ran towards the school. I heard people and I stopped. "Riley, what are you doing?" Danny asked me. "Shh. I hear something." I said as I went towards the sound. I smelled a scent I couldn't quite distinguish. I started running towards it and I pounced on the person. "What are you doing?" The person said with an all too familiar voice.

-Scott

I can honestly tell you, being tackled by your little brother that's a werewolf, not fun. 

"Riley, get off me." I said, looking at my younger brother glaring at me. Behind us I could hear a laughing Allison and Danny. We stood up and he went to stand by Danny. "Happy Birthday Allison." Riley said as he pulled out a box and gave it to her. "Riley, I said no presents." She said as she took the box from him and opened it. It was a necklace and it had an arrow on it. "Riley, I love it. It's amazing." She said. From what Allison told me, her and Riley had been doing archery together for the past few weeks. She told me that he was good and I remember when she told me about how good she was. "Scott, we have to go. Parent teacher conferences are tonight and we have to be there." Riley said. We all ran to Allison's car and got in. While on the way to the school, I called Sam. On the 3rd ring, he answered and I told him that we had to go to the school. "I'll meet you guys there." He said. Only God knew how much trouble we'd be in.

-Riley

Once we got to the school, Scott, Sam, Allison and I got the evilest glares from our parents. Mom started walking towards us and I felt my heart as it started dissolving in my chest. "Where have you three been?!?!" My mom yelled. "You know what? Forget answering that. You three are grounded. For a while. So all you can do now is sit in your rooms and contemplate on how important school is." She said. We looked at her. "Your uncle has done something you three should be so grateful for. He bought us a house. I was going to be excited and take you three out to dinner, but I changed my mind." She said. Danny was holding my hand and I hoped he wouldn't let go. "Mom, I wasn't even supposed to be here tonight. Did you see my grades? The lowest grade I have is a 97%. Anyone lower than a C were required to come tonight." I told her. "Mr. Harris said you were supposed to be here." She said. "Did he even show you my grades? I have an A in his class. He just wanted to get me in trouble." I told her. She glanced at me. "I'll deal with you later."She looked at the twins. "As for you two, there's no way you're talking your ways out of this. " She said. I looked over at Allison and her mother and father looked so disappointed. Her dad was yelling and I walked over to them. "Riley. I thought you were a good kid." Mr. Argent said. "Dad, he is. The only reason why he was in the forest was because he was looking for Scott and I. It's not his fault." Allison said. I hugged her and she whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry Riley." She said.

We heard a growling noise and people were screaming. I went to Scott and Sam. "Is it the Alpha?" Sam whispered. "Why would he come here?" I asked. We started searching around and we were barely catching glimpses of it. Someone was pulling out of the parking lot and they hit Sheriff Stilinski. We ran over to him. "Are you alright Dad?" I asked him. "I'm fine boys." He said as he tried standing up. We helped him up and he pulled out his gun. That was something he rarely did. All I could do is prepare for the worst. What if the Alpha came here to expose the Twins and I? What if he came to bite someone else? We separated and were looking around. I looked up and Allison close to being hit. As I started to run towards her, Scott saved her before I could. Finally, we heard gunshots. We all walked to where everyone was surrounding. Mr. Argent had a gun and the animal that laid before us what was everyone says Lydia saw.

A mountain lion.


	22. Trapped Part 1

-Riley

After a week of being grounded and covering for Scott sneaking out, my mom finally allowed me to go out, seeing as I wasn't really in much trouble. The Twins on the other hand, were in it deep. Scott had 3 F's and Sam had 2 D's. Mom was pretty upset but I could calm her down. I told her I would start helping the twins with their homework. We were also lucky because we were moving in a new house. I finally got my own room. We didn't have to worry about payments or anything because uncle BOUGHT the house. It's ours and we're so lucky. I talked to uncle the night we got grounded and I thanked him about a million times. I was interrupted from my mindless blabber when I felt my phone vibrate. It was Jay.

"What are you doing?" He sent. I tossed my phone back on my bed and proceeded painting my room. 

When I was finished, everyone was asleep. I got ready to take a shower. After getting out of my well deserved shower, I heard his pulse. It was racing. I looked around my room and I saw nothing, but I looked at my window and saw those same red eyes. The Alpha. Controlling myself from screaming, I backed away from the window. He traced a spiral on the window and took off. I walked towards the window and I saw someone limping from the woods. "Derek?" I said to myself. I looked closer and it was Derek. He was bleeding, badly. I ran downstairs and before I could make it to him, he passed out. I ran over to him and carried him to my room. Once again, Derek isn't exactly a lightweight. I laid him on my bed and examined him. He had a scar on his head where he was bleeding and he was badly bruised. I went to the bathroom and got some things to fix him up with. I went to start cleaning him and he grabbed my wrist. "What are you do-" He started to yell then he saw it was me. "Riley." He said as he hugged me tightly. I started crying. To know that someone I was close to like Derek was hurt, it was painful. He wiped my tears away. "Don't cry for me." He said. I looked at him and he knew I was about to start yelling. "Don't cry for you? Derek, are you that stupid? We have an Imprint. You said yourself, if anything happens, mental or physical, we both feel it. Derek, I'm attached to you." I told him. He kissed me softly, obviously tired of my talking. "I'm sorry." He said as he tried to stand up. His knees started to go out and I caught him. "Please don't go. Derek, what happened?" I asked him as I sat him back down on my bed. "I was at home and she busted through my doors with hunters with her. I took down the other hunters, but she was too tough." He said. "Who is she?" I asked him. "Kate. Kate Argent." He said. The same Kate that was so sweet when I first met her? The same Kate that introduced me and Allison back into archery? "She attacked me with this electric cattle rod/baton. It hurt like hell." He chuckled. I looked at him and slapped him. "Riley, you better have a good excuse for slapping me." He growled. "Derek, you're laughing. Nothing about this is funny. You almost died stupid!" I yelled. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry." He said as he hugged my waist.

He finally let me clean his wounds and he stayed at my house. I refused to let him leave. I laid next to him and he looked at me. He kissed me and it seemed to last forever. He climbed on top of me and pinned my arms above my head. "You're mine now." Derek whispered in my ear. He left a trail of his kisses from my lips to my neck, nibbling on sensitive spots of my neck. He heard me gasped and he laughed. He took of his shirt and took off mine as well. What was I getting myself in to? He kissed my body with his soft lips and I can say it turned me on. "Derek." I said. He didn't stop. I didn't want him to. I felt myself start to turn. "Derek." I said again, more forcefully. "Riley, you're ruining the moment." He said as he looked up at me. He saw my eyes and laughed. "My little wolf." He said. I felt his hand go down my thigh, towards my cock. "Derek, please stop." I whined. He looked at me and he looked worried. "I'll stop." He said as he let go of my wrists and laid down behind me. I pushed my body against his and he wrapped his arms around me. "Goodnight Riley" Derek said. "Goodnight Derek." I said as I driftly fell asleep.

-Scott

I woke up this morning and my plan was to avoid Allison. According to Derek, in order for me to keep myself from turning is to stay away from Allison. Stiles told me he had a plan, but that scared me halfway to death. Today should be fun.

-Sam

Being in the new house had pretty good feeling. My uncle had always been like a dad when it came to us three. I love how I finally got my own room. I can finally sneak Anna in since me and Scott are grounded for the next 3 weeks.

-Riley

Derek woke me up and got ready to leave. I saw that his scars were healed completely. He looked at me and smiled. "Sorry about last night." He said as he looked down. "Derek, it's okay." I told him. He grabbed my hand and looked in my eyes. "I won't do it again." He said as he kissed me. He jumped out of my window and I got ready for school. "Why didn't he say bye?" Sam asked me as we sat at our table at lunch. Scott was with Stiles doing some experiment. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said. "Riley, you know I can hear your heartbeat. I also heard 2 heartbeats in your room last night. The only 2 people you would allow in your room are Danny and Derek, and seeing as how Danny can't climb 2 stories, that leaves Derek." He said. I hate that he's a werewolf and that he's smart. "It doesn't matter Sam." I said as I went to go put my lunch tray away.

Sitting in Coach Finstock's Economics class with my brothers, Stiles, and Allison, I had a bad feeling. Coach started yelling at Scott for not doing his homework and I started hearing a beeping noise. "Stiles, what's that?" I whispered to him. "it's connected to this patch that monitors heartbeats. Scott's heartbeat was racing pretty fast and then out of nowhere, his heartbeat slowed down. It was the one person who could calm him down the most; Allison.

After class, I started getting a killer headache. I went to find Scott or Sam. I went outside to the lacrosse field, looking for either one of them. I looked all around and something caught my eye; a group of guys surrounding a person, kicking and punching him. I ran over to the circle and broke it up. "Hey, leave him alone." I said as I pushed the guys away. Just in time, Mr. Harris walked up. "Really? Detention for all 3 of you." He said as Stiles came from behind a nearby tree.

Stiles really hadn't talked to me or the twins since the night of parent teacher conferences. He thinks we three hurt the sheriff. "Stiles, I know how you feel. I feel guilty too. But you're my best friend. Our best friend. I hate that you're mad at us." Scott said as we sat in detention. I looked at Stiles and he gave us looks. "You guys are my family. I could never stay mad at you guys for long." He said. I grinned ear to ear.

-Scott

Knowing that Stiles wasn't mad at us anymore made me happy. I hated when Stiles and I got into fights. It made me feel bad. I had to go to Deaton's clinic today since I started working for him. He asked me if I would find extra help, and I offered my brothers. So soon they would be working with me. I was almost to the clinic when I sensed something was wrong. I opened the door and Derek had Deaton tied to a chair and he was bleeding. "Derek what are you doing?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled at him. "He's the Alpha." He said. "Derek, what are you talking about? He's a vet." I said. "Scott, think about it, how does he know so much about werewolves? Hmm?" He said. He went to punch Deaton and I grabbed his hand. "If you hit him again, You'll see how mad I can get." I said. After calming myself down, I started cleaning Deaton's wounds. "What are we going to do?" Derek asked me. "I don't know. Meet me at the school in 30 minutes." I said as I got up and left.

-Riley

Once Scott got home from the clinic, he looked worried. He told me, Sam and Stiles that we had to got to the school soon, so we did. When we got there, Derek was there. He walked over to us and he didn't look so happy. I looked in the back seat of his car and it looked like. . . Deaton? "Derek, why is Deaton in the back of your car?" I asked him. He ignored my question. "Scott, what's your plan?" He asked. "We can draw out the Alpha, let him know we're here." Scott said. Stiles brought bolt cutters and we opened the lock on the school's door. "Where do we go when something needs to be heard?" Stiles asked. Then it hit me. "The intercom." I said. We went to the front office and we all just looked at it. Scott went first and tried to howl, and I can honestly say it sounded like a dying cat. Sam tried it and it was a little better than Scott's. I was terrified about doing it. I cleared my throat and howled as loud as I could. It. Was. LOUD. We felt the school shake and I'm sure a few houses shook. When we went outside, Derek gave me the evilest of looks. "What?" I asked. "Are you trying to wake the dead?" He asked. "No, I howled." I said. Then out of nowhere, Derek was lifted in the air, and started coughing blood. The Alpha had dug his claws through Derek's back and out of his stomach. "DEREK!!!!!!!" I yelled. I felt the pain of the Alpha's attack. Feeling his claws rip through Derek's skin. It hurt like hell and I felt like I was the one getting attacked. Stiles picked me up and we all 4 ran to the school. Stiles and Scott tried to barricade the door so that the Alpha couldn't get in. I laid on the ground, going in and out of consciousness, hoping that this was all a dream.


	23. Trapped Part 2

-Sam 

Did I really just see this? Did I just really see Derek Hale get killed in front of me? Yeah I didn't like him, but I didn't think he should be dead.

-Riley

I sat down and cried. Not just because I saw Derek die, but because of the pain. I had never imagined pain like this before. I just wanted to turn back time and save Derek. "We have to find a way out." I heard Stiles say. Barely able to move, I tried standing. All three of the boys ran over to me to help me up. I got up and Sam looked at me. "I'm sorry." He said. "Sorry can't bring him back nor take this pain away. Let's just get out of here please?" I said, avoiding eye contact with Sam. We walked through the school and we hear a howl. We ran to the nearest classroom. "Wait. It's your boss. Deaton? Yeah. Psychopath murdering werewolf?" Stiles said as he stopped the desk. "Stiles what do you mean?" Scott asked. "Think about it. Deaton disappears and not even 10 seconds later, Derek is being tossed through the air. Dead." Stiles said. "Derek can't be dead." Sam said. "Yeah well we all saw his blood gushing out of his mouth." Stiles said. He looked at me. "I'm sorry Riley." He said as he looked at my tear stained face. We went over to the window to see if we could get out through the window when a heavy object came flying through the window. I screamed at the glass fell on my face, cutting my cheek. Stiles shielded my body from what glass he could. We looked up to see the battery of Stiles' jeep on the ground in front of us. "Well that rules out that idea." Sam said. We walked around the school trying to find a way out. "We need to find a room with no windows." Stiles said. "Every room in this school has windows." Sam said. "Not the locker room." Scott said.

We ran to the locker room and I sat down to catch my breath. Being hurt like this really sucked. Almost like my werewolf senses didn't even exist. "Call your dad." Scott said. "And tell him what?" Stiles questioned. "I don't know. Anything. A fire, gas leak, umm a break in." Scott replied. "If that thing sees the parking lot full of police cars, it's bound to run away." Scott said. "Or it could kill them. The officers, and my dad." Stiles said. "They have guns." Scott said. "Yeah and it took a wolfsbane bullet to slow down Derek. Barely." Stiles said. "We just have to get out and make a run for it." Scott said. "There's nothing around the school for at least a mile." Stiles said. "What about Derek's car?" Scott said. "That could work. We go outside, get the keys off his body, and then we take his car." Stiles said. "And Derek." I said as I gave him an evil look. We started walking towards the door and we all stopped. "What is it?" Stiles asked. "Hide." Scott whispered. We all ran looking for a place to hide. Hiding in a locker was the last thing I thought I would be doing. We heard the door open and the mysterious figure came in. He opened the locker Stiles was in and screamed. "What are you doing here?" He asked as we all came out of our lockers. We tried to explain but he wouldn't let us as he kept pushing all four of us out of the locker room. All of a sudden, he was dragged back into the locker room. He screamed and we didn't know what to do. We started running down the halls, getting ourselves lost in the labyrinth of the school.

-Allison

I was outside waiting for Scott to come for our date. That's when my phone rang. It was Jackson. "Are you still home?" He asked. "Yes I am. Scott's only 20 minutes late." I said, hoping he would show up soon. "Well Lydia said we're coming to get you." He said. "No don't. I'm sure he's in his way." I said. "See Allison, first it 20 minutes late, in a month, it could be 4 hours." Lydia said through the phone. "Just please don't come." I said. "Too late." Jackson said as they pulled into my driveway. "Lydia gets what Lydia wants." Jackson said. "Get in. We can check by Stiles' and see if he's there." Just then, my phone rang. A text. "Is that him?" Lydia asked. "Yes." I said.

-Scott

We were still running when we saw doors. We ran and tried to open them with no luck. We turned around and started running in the other direction. We came upon the breezeway of the school. "No way am I dying at school." Stiles said. "We aren't going to die." Sam said. "What does it want?" Stiles said in a panicked voice. "It wants us. Riley, Sam and I." I said. "Derek said the Alpha is stronger with a pack." "How great. A crazy werewolf that's into teamwork." Stiles said. I stopped the others as I saw the Alpha emerge from the top of the school. It bursted through the windows and we ran.

-Jackson

We got to the school and I let Allison out of the car. "What are they doing here anyways?" I asked her. "All I got was this." She said as she showed me the messages. She walked towards the school. "Do you want me to come with you?" I asked her. "No. It's okay." She said. "Hey Allison." I said. She looked at me. "You have this look like you're about to say be careful." She said. "I am." I said as I gave her a flashlight. "What?" I asked her. "I've never seen that concerned look on you before." She said. "Well I'm concerned." I said. "Well, it's a good look on you." She said. "Don't worry, I'll be right back." She said as she walked away.

-Scott

Somehow, Stiles and I got separated from Sam and Riley. We ran down to the boiler room trying to escape the Alpha. "Okay, we have to do something." Stiles said. "Like what?" I asked him. "I don't know, hurt it, kill it, something." He said. Stiles pulled out his keys and threw them into a room. Instantly, the Alpha followed the noise. Silly Alpha. We shut the door and pushed a desk in front of it.

-Jackson

Sitting in the car, I saw Stiles' jeep. "Do you see that?" I asked Lydia. "What?" She asked. "The hood on that piece of crap looks crappier than it did before." I said. I got out to take a look. Lydia followed behind. I saw huge claw marks on the hood of it. Finally, we went inside to get Allison and get out of here.

-Stiles

The Alpha banged against the door. "Come on, get across." I said to Scott. After Scott got across, I tried to get a look at it. "What are you doing?" Scott asked. "I just want to see what it looks like." I told him. "You're crazy." He said. "It's trapped. It's not like he can escape." I said. I got on the desk and looked through the window of the door. "Yeah that's right. We trapped-" I began until Scott interrupted. "Shhhh." He said. "I'm not scared of this thing." I said until the Alpha banged against the window and I jumped back. "We're not scared of you. Alright? Because you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going anywhere." I said. That's when the Alpha ripped a hole in the ceiling. "We have to find my brothers." Scott said as we started running.

-Allison

"Scott?" I called out walking through the dark hallways of the school. I saw him nowhere. I turned around hoping to see him soon. Nothing.

-Jackson

Before we entered the school, Anna drove up with Danny in her car. "What are you guys doing here?" Lydia asked. "Riley and Sam sent us texts, saying to come here." Danny said. They tagged along with us and Lydia, of course, had to go to the bathroom. After arguing with her, she finally went to the bathroom and I waited for her. I looked down the hallway and saw a figure standing behind the lockers. "Scott." I said. The figure never moved. I got kinda scared. "Derek?" I said. The figure got on all fours and ran. Lydia came out of the bathroom. "Did you find them?" She asked. "No." I said as I rubbed my neck, remembering the marks Derek left.

-Allison

I ended up in the swimming pool area. My phone started ringing. I answered it and it was Lydia. "Yeah I can't seem to find them." I told her. She told me to meet her and Jackson. After I hung up the phone with her, my phone started ringing again. This time; Stiles. "Stiles?" I answered the phone. "No it's me Scott. Where are you?" Scott asked. "I'm in the school looking for you. Why weren't you at my house?" I asked. "Where are you now?" He asked me. "On the first floor." I told him. "Where? Where on the first floor?" He asked. "The pool." I said. "Get to the lobby. I'll meet you there." He said.

-Scott

When Stiles and I got to the lobby, Allison was already there. "Why did you come? What are you doing here?" I asked Allison. "You asked me to." Allison said. "I asked you to?" I said. Allison showed me the message she received. "Why do I have the feeling you didn't send this message?" She asked. "Because I didn't." I told her. "Did you drive here?" Stiles asked her. "Jackson did." She said. "Jackson's here?" I asked her. "And Lydia is too. What's going on?" She asked. Her phone started ringing and she answered it. "Where are you?" She asked as Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and Anna came through the doors. "Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia said. "Not without my brothers." Stiles said. Sam came through the doors with a bleeding Riley in his hands. "Sam what happened?" I asked him as I ran to my brothers. "Once we got separated from you guys, he was behind me and we were running down the stairs and he fell, hit his head on them and he won't stop bleeding." Sam said as he started crying. We heard creaking in the ceiling. "Run!" I said as we all started running. 

-Stiles

We ran through some doors trying to get away from the Alpha. Lydia and Allison helped Riley walk while Danny, Jackson, Sam and Scott barricaded the door. But there was something off about this room.

There were windows.

"Guys." I said as I tried to get them to stop. They just kept going, completely ignoring poor Stiles. "Guys, wait." I said. Still, no one answered. "What was that? Scott?" Allison said. "Just help me. Stack the chairs." Scott said. "Guys?" I said. "Just wait a second." "Guys listen to me for a second." I said. "Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second?" I said. "Hello?!?!?" I said. They all turned around. "Okay, nice teamwork. Beautiful job everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" I said as I pointed at all of the windows. They all had looks of defeat on their faces. "Will someone please explain to me what's going on because I am freaking out here." Allison said. Scott and Sam walked away from everyone else. I looked over at Riley and it looked like he wasn't breathing. I went to him and put my hand on his head. "Stiles?" He said softly. "It's me kiddo." I said. I sat down beside him and he put his head in my lap. "Somebody killed the janitor." Sam said. "What?" Lydia asked. "Yeah. The janitor is dead." Sam said. "What is he talking about? Is this some joke?" Allison asked. "Who killed him?" Jackson asked. "No no no no no, this was supposed to be over. The mountain lion-" Lydia started before being interrupted by Jackson. "Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson said. "Who was it?" Allison yelled. "What does he want?" "What's happening?" Allison whispered. "Scott!" She yelled. He turned around. "I don't know. But if we go out there, he's going to kill us." Scott said. "Us? He's going to kill us?" Lydia asked. "Who? Who is it?" Anna asked.

The next words earned Scott a death sentence from Riley

-Riley

"Derek. It was Derek Hale." Scott said. My heart fell from what seemed like the highest mountain in existence. "Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked. "Are you sure?" Allison asked. "We saw him." Scott said. "Does that mean Derek killed all of them?" Anna asked. "Yes! Starting with his sister." Scott said. I can't believe he's doing this. In my time of pain and suffering, he makes it worse. "But the bus driver?" Allison said. "And the guy in the video store. Derek killed them all." Scott said. "And he's in here with us. And if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too." "Call the cops." Jackson said. "No." Stiles said. "What do you mean no?" Jackson asked. "I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No." Stiles said. "Derek killed 3 people, we don't know what he's armed with." "Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him!" Jackson yelled. "I'm calling." Lydia said. "Yes we're trapped in Beacon Hills High School and-" Lydia stopped abruptly. "She hung up on me." Lydia said. "The police hung up on you?" Allison asked. "She said that they got a tip that there were going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school." Lydia said. "She said that if I call again they were going to trace it and have me arrested." "Then call again!" Allison said. "They won't trace a cell. And they would send a car to your house before they'd send one here." Stiles said. "What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked. Everyone looked at Scott. "Why is everyone looking at me?" He asked. "Is he the one who sent Allison or any of us the text?" Anna asked. "No. I mean I don't know." He said. "Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked. "I don't know!" Scott yelled. Allison looked at Scott and she looked hurt. "How about we ease back on the throttle?" Stiles said as he grabbed Scott's arm and brought him over to me. "First off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles said. "I didn't know what to say. I had to say something and it won't matter if he's dead. Or if he's no dead. Oh man. And I totally just bit her head off. Riley please forgive me." Scott said. I just looked at him. "And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand like how we get out alive." Stiles said. "But we are alive. It could've killed us already." Scott said. "It's like it's cornering us or something." It felt that way to me. "So what? It wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles said. "No. Derek said it wants revenge." I said. "Against who?" Stiles asked. "Allison's family." Scott said. "Maybe that's what the text was about." Stiles said. "Someone had to send it." "Okay assheads. New plan, Stiles calls his useless dad, and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson asked. I could sense the anger fueling from Stiles. Stiles and Scott helped me stand up. Everyone looked at Stiles. "He's right." Scott said. "Tell him the truth if you have to just call him." What was Scott doing? "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles said. "Or I could. Give me the phone." Jackson said as he grabbed Stiles. Stiles then elbowed Jackson in the nose. "Jackson!" Allison called. Stiles pulled out his phone and called his dad. "Dad? Hey it's me." He said. "Aannnd it's your voicemail." All of a sudden, there was a banging on the doors. "Dad, we're at the school." Stiles said as he hung up his phone. I hid behind Danny and I could see the locks bending and the hinges breaking. "The door in the kitchen. It leads to the stairwell." Stiles said. "What if he goes up?" Scott asked. "Up is better than here." Stiles said. We all started running for the kitchen hoping the Alpha wouldn't go upstairs. We ran up the stairs and into a random classroom.

A chemistry class.

Scott put a chair under the knob hoping it would stop the Alpha from getting in. We heard it's growling as it walked past the door. I held my scream in as I covered my mouth. "Jackson. How many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked. "Five." He said. "Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison said. "It doesn't matter. There's no way to get out without drawing attention." Stiles said. I was sittilg on the lab table with my legs wrapped around Danny. He kept asking me if I was okay and I'd keep telling him yes. "What about this?" Scott said as he walked to a door in the classroom. "It leads to the roof. We can climb down the fire escape and be in the parking lot in seconds." He said. Stiles pointed at the lock on the door. "It's a deadbolt." He said. "There goes that plan." Sam said. "The janitor has a key." Scott said. "You mean his body has a key." Stiles said. "I can get it. I can find it by scent. By blood." Scott said. "Well gee, that sounds like a terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles said. "I'm getting the key." Scott said. He walked towards Allison. "Are you serious?" She asked him. "What's the best plan? Someone has to get the key in order for us to get out of here." He said. "You can't go out there unarmed." She said. He picked up a pointer our teacher used. Boy oh boy. "What? It's better than nothing." He said. "There's got to be something else." Danny said. "There is." Lydia said as she looked at the cabinet with chemicals in it. "What are we going to do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles said. "No. Like a fire bomb." Lydia said. "Everything I need is in there to make a self igniting molotov cocktail." She said. I loved Lydia's smart side. "Self igniting-" Stiles questioned. "Molotov Cocktail." Lydia finished. We all looked at her. "What?" She asked. "I read it somewhere." She said. "We don't have a key for that either." Stiles said. Right then. Jackson broke the glass with his elbow.

Lydia got all of the chemicals she needed for the cocktail and mixed it together. "Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." She said. Jackson handed her a bottle and she mixed it with the rest of her concoction. She handed it to Scott. "No no. This is crazy. It's insane. You can't go out there alone." Allison said. "He won't be alone. I'm going." Sam said. Anna protested, but Sam ignored her. "I'm going too." I said. Danny looked at me. "Are you stupid? I'm not letting you go out there." He said. "Well, I'm not letting you stop me." I said. "Riley, please don't go out that door." Danny said as he began to cry. I kissed him and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Danny, I'll be back." I told him. "You still can't go out there." Allison said. "Well we can't just sit and wait for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott said. "You could die. All three of you. Don't you get that?" She said. "He's killed 3 people." She said. "And if we stay here, we're next." Scott said. "Somebody has to do something." He said as he walked to the door. "Scott, just stop. Do you remember when you said you knew when I was lying because I had a tell?" She asked. "So do you. You're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night." She cried. "Just please. Please don't go don't leave. Stay here please?" She asked. Scott looked at Sam, Stiles and I. "Stiles, lock the door behind us." Scott said as he headed for the door, but Allison grabbed his arm. She kissed him goodbye and the tears kept falling.

Scott, Sam and I all left the classroom and out into the dangerous hallway. "You guys, promise me something." Scott said. "What?" I asked him. "If I say run. You run. No exceptions." He said. "Okay." Sam said. We followed the scent of the janitors' blood. It led us to the gym. "You guys stay out here." Scott said.

-Scott

I entered the gym quietly, knowing the body was near. I walked underneath the bleachers. Each step I took, I made sure I was careful. But it seemed the more I walked, the farther away I was. I was walking and the scent of his blood was getting stronger. I finally stopped and felt something drop on my face. I looked up and there hung the body of the dead janitor.

-Stiles

"I don't get it. I don't get why they would just leave us in here. And I can't stop myself from shaking." Allison said. Jackson grabbed her hands in his. "It's okay." Jackson said. Lydia looked at him and she looked pretty pissed.

-Scott

I looked up at the janitor and saw his keys. I tried my best to climb up and get them from him. I climbed between the beams and tried to keep my balance. I reached for the keys, but I couldn't quite reach them. I kept trying and I was so close. Then I heard it, the bleachers were closing. I had to hurry. The bleachers were closing in on me and I got the keys. I ran out from under them as fast as I could without falling.

-Lydia

I started thinking. "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid right?" I asked him. "It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it isn't." I told him. "I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight." He said. "Yeah. I'm sure you did." I said.

-Scott

I saw him. The Alpha. "Come on." I said. "Come get me." He snarled and growled. He started running towards me and I threw the cocktail at him. It didn't ignite. Uh Oh. He started charging towards me and I tried running. Not successful. "Riley! Sam! Run!" I yelled. The Alpha growled and I felt myself start to change.

-Riley

"Riley, run! I'm right behind you." I heard Sam say as I started running. I looked behind me and I didn't see him. "Sam?" I called. "Run Riley! Run and Hide!" He yelled. I kept running until I found the bathroom. I hid in the stall and hoped that my brothers would be okay. I still felt the side effects of what I guessed was the breaking of the Imprint between Derek and I I sat there and thought to myself. What I would do for Derek to be back. That's when I heard it. I heard the Alpha's howl. I started screaming as I fought the urge to change. It hurt so badly. Finally after a losing battle, I shifted. I walked out of the bathroom and I felt the urge to kill anything I could.

-Jackson

When I heard the howling noise, I felt a sudden pain in the back of my neck. Almost like I was on fire. I screamed and shouted in pain. "I'm fine. Seriously, I'm fine." I lied. "That didn't sound okay." Allison said. "What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles said as he reached out to touch it. I smacked his hand.

-Riley

Once I got out of the bathroom, I found Sam and Scott. I don't know what he did, but it made us want to kill everything we saw. We lurked through the hallways knowing just where to go. "I said I'm fine." We heard him say. It was Jackson. "It's been there for days and he won't tell me what actually happened." Lydia said. "As if you cared." He snarled back. Jackson was leading us right to them. We walked down the hallway to the chemistry room. Every step we took, we knew we were getting closer and closer; Hungrier and hungrier. We got to the door of the chemistry class and Scott went to unlock it. "Can we not argue for a second here?" Stiles asked. "Where are they? They should be back by now." Allison said. Scott went to go punch the door and he stopped. "I really hope Sam's okay." I heard Anna say. Sam held his head down. "Riley. Where are you?" I heard Danny say. That's when I saw it. The dates, the car rides, the love notes, the gifts, him. All I saw was Danny. Scott broke the key in the lock. They all rushed to the door. "Scott?" Allison said. "Riley?" Allison started banging on the door and yelling our names.

-Stiles

"Stop. Stop!" Lydia said. "Do you hear that?" She said. We all ran to the window and we hear the sirens. Before we knew it, my dad was pulling up in his patrol car.

-Sam

I don't know what happened, but I think we fought back the change. We were all huddled up together trying to focus on one thing. Before we knew it, we were back to normal. "Riley are you okay?" Scott asked. He nodded his head against my chest. "You Sam?" He said. "Yes Scott." I said.

-Riley

The sheriff came in and got us all out. "Are you sure it was Derek Hale?" He asked. "Yes." Scott said. "I saw him too." Stiles said. Why do they hate him so much?" What about the janitor?" Sam asked. "We're still looking." The sheriff said. "Did you check under the bleachers?" Scott asked. "Yes Scott we did." He said. "We pulled them out just like you asked. There's nothing." But his scent led us there. I thought. "I'm not making this up." Scott said. "I know. I believe you, I do." The sheriff said. "No you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. You want to believe me but I know you don't." Scott said. After a moment of silence, the sheriff spoke up. "Listen, we're going to search this whole school, and we're going to find him." He said. Okay? I promise." He said. I loved how Sheriff Stilinski was like a father to us. Someone called for the Sheriff. "Stay here. All 4 of you." He said. "Well, we survived guys. We outlasted the Alpha." Stiles said. "Still good right? Being all alive?" Stiles asked. "You don't think it heard us? When it walked right past the chemistry room? It knew exactly where we were." Scott said. "Then how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked. "It wants us in its pack Stiles. But I think that first, we have to get rid of our old pack." Scott said. "What do you mean old pack?" Stiles asked confusingly. "Allison. Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Anna. You." Scott said. Then it hit Stiles. "The Alpha doesn't want to kill us." Stiles said. "It wants us to do it." Sam said. "And that's not even the worst part of it all." Scott said. I looked at Stiles and he had the most shocked face I'd ever seen. "How in the holy hell is that not the worst part?" Stiles asked. "When he made me shift, us three shift, we wanted to kill you all." Scott said. Scott, Stiles, and Sam looked incredibly sad at everything that was just said. I was still having hard troubles breathing. It felt almost like my lungs were collapsing. Scott looked up and he started walking towards something. We all followed and it led us to Dr. Deaton. "There you guys are." He said. "How? How did you get out?" Sam asked. "Not easily. And from what I've been told, I'm alive because of you guys." He said. "I think I owe you three a raise." Deaton said as he smiled at the Twins and I. We were interrupted by the sheriff. "Come on guys. Let's go and let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later." He said.

-Scott

"Allison!" I called out as I ran for her. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "My dad's on his way." She said. "Do you need anything from me? Do you need me to go with you?" I asked. "No. I don't." She said. As if her words were knives, I felt a pain in my chest as I heard the coldness behind her words. "Okay." I said. "And I also don't know what happened to you in there. I have no idea what you guys were thinking. Maybe you weren't but, right now, I can't trust you." She said. "Allison I can explain." I began but she wouldn't let me finish. "I don't care." She said. "Don't say anything else please just don't." She tried to stop me but I couldn't just let her go like this. "Allison, just stop. Please just don't say anything. Stiles' dad is going to give us a ridde home and I have to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I'm going to get a new phone tomorrow morning and I'm going to give you a call." I tried to finish but she wouldn't let me. By this time, she's got tears in her as and so do I. "Don't Scott. Don't call. Just please don't call me." Allison said. She walked away and I felt my heart shatter in my chest.

-Riley

That night after we got home, Sam, Scott, and I never said a word to each other. Danny and I had gotten into yet another fight, Anna wasn't talking to Sam, and Allison broke up with Scott.

Can this night get any worse?


	24. La Bête du Beacon Hills

-Riley

The night after we had the encounter with the Alpha, the nightmares came back. I would have these vivid dreams and nightmares and soon, Sam and Scott eventually ended up staying in my room. The next day, none of us went to school. The boys and I were completely exhausted. That night, I found a visitor waiting for me in my room when I came back from my shower.

Derek.

I saw him and I thought I was dreaming. "Is it really you?" I asked him. He walked over to me and kissed me. "Does that answer your question Pequeno?" He asked. I started crying and pounding on his chest. "You don't know how much it hurt Derek. Don't you ever do that again in your life." I yelled at him. He held me tightly. "I'm sorry I failed you again." He whispered to me. "But right now, I need the help of your brothers." What does Derek want with my brothers? I went to Scott's room and opened the door. "Scott?" I said. I knew he could smell his scent on me. "But he's dead." Scott said. "No." I said. Scott ran out of his room and into mine. "Derek." Scott said. Sam came out of his room and joined us in mine. I didn't hear the plan, but I agreed to it.

Mr. Harris was in his class and the Alpha was too. There was a list. A list with the relatives of Mr. Harris on it. The Alpha was there to kill Mr. Harris. But what did my chemistry teacher do to the Alpha? The Alpha was talking to him and I was in the car with Scott, Sam, and Stiles. I couldn't hear exactly what was being said because I was using the bond between the Alpha and I which isn't very strong. It was a cool trick Derek taught me. Before I knew it, I was hearing the all too familiar sirens that I knew by heart, was the Beacon Hills Police Department. Before I knew it, Scott was speeding off. Driving crazy, and Derek called us and told us he was running. We were being chased. But by who? "Scott, I don't think you're getting the concept of 'car chase'." Stiles said. "If I go faster, I'll kill us." Scott said. "Well, if you don't drive faster, They're going to kill us." Stiles said pointing to the car behind us. Scott pushed his foot on the gas and we went faster. The familiar green Kia Soul that belonged to Kate Argent was no longer behind us. "They're gone." Stiles said. Stiles turned on the radio he took from his dad. It said the suspect was on foot on the way to the iron works.

-Derek

Finally after running, I was at the ironworks. I was walking when I heard an arrow being shot. It exploded and it hurt my eyes. When my sight was a little better, I saw who shot the arrow; Argent. I ran before he could shoot another. That's when Scott drove up. Stiles opened the door. "Get in." He yelled. I ran and got in the car while Argent shot at us.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked. "Dammit I had him!" I yelled out in frustration. "The Alpha?" Stiles asked. "Yes! I had him right in front of me and the police showed up." I said. "Hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles said. I gave him a death glare. "Yeah. thanks to someone who wanted to make me the most wanted fugitive in the ENTIRE STATE!" I said as I looked at Scott.

-Riley

"Can we please get passed that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it." Scott said. "ALRIGHT!" Sam said. "How did you find him Derek?" He asked. Derek was quiet as he looked at Scott and Stiles. "Can you at least trust us for half a second?" Scott asked. "Both of us." Stiles said. Derek gave him a mean look and he sat back. "Or just one of us. I'll stay back here." He said. "The last time I talked to my sister, she was supposed to be figuring something out. She found some things. First was a guy named 'Harris'." Derek said when he was interrupted by Stiles yet again. "Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked. "Why him?" Scott asked. "I don't know yet." Derek said. "What was the second?" Sam asked. Derek pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Some kind of symbol." He said. We all looked at the drawing. "Oh my gosh." I whispered. Scott looked at the paper and got frustrated. "What? Do you know what this is?" Derek asked. "I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott said as he sped off.

We got to our house and Stiles, Sam, and Scott got out of the car. They went inside and left us in the car. He looked at me and I smiled. "I'm sorry." He said. "Derek, I really thought you were dead. I cried that night, and the pain was unbearable. I never want to imagine that ever again." I said. I started crying and he wiped the tears away. "Riley, our Imprint , it was almost completely severed, but like a wound, it's needs to be healed. It will get better Riley." He said as he held my face. He kissed me and I felt his passion behind it. Before I knew it, Derek was on top of me and we were in the backseat of his car. "Derek." I whispered in his ear. "Fuck Riley, that drives me crazy." He said as pushed my body against the backseat of his car. My heart started to race as I felt his member against my leg. "Now Riley, there's no way you're scared of the big bad wolf." Derek whispered in my ear as he kissed and bit my neck. I'm pretty sure he was leaving marks. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he took off his shirt. Derek's body was like the body of a Greek god. I laid there with my mouth gaped open. "I forgot you've never seen me shirtless." He laughed. Now it was my turn. I was on top of Derek. I kissed his neck and left tiny marks. I kissed his body and I heard him laugh. I got to his bellybutton and he took back control. I felt his hands wander as he claimed my body as his. "Mine." I heard him growl. That's about the time when my mom pulled into the driveway. "Derek, my mom's here. We have to get your clothes on now!" I yelled at him as I pushed him off of me. He put his shirt and laid back down in the backseat. Good thing his windows were dark. Once my mom went inside, I got out of his car. He looked at me and smiled. "What?" I asked him. "Your mom and brothers are going to kill me." He laughed as he drove off. I pulled out my phone and used the front camera. It showed the huge bite marks Derek left on my neck and chest. "I'm going to kill Derek." I said to myself.

I walked in and gladly everyone was in the kitchen. I ran up to my room and locked the door. I went to the bathroom and noticed the marks were beginning to fade. Shortly afterwards, I heard a knock at my door. "Riley? It's Cole." I heard from the other side. I unlocked my door and he walked into my room and hugged me. "Oh my god. Riley I heard about last night. Are you okay?" Cole asked me. "Yes I'm fine." I told him. We sat down on my bed and we talked. We talked about his time in Canada and and my time in Texas. We talked about everything. "Riley, do you remember when we took that trip to San Francisco?When we were 7?" Cole asked me. "Yeah. We had so much fun." I said. "Yeah. It was." He said. I smiled at him and he kissed me. His kiss wasn't like Danny's or Derek's. There were so many emotions behind it; love, lust, admiration. He broke the kiss and turned away. "Cole, what was that for?" I asked him. "Riley, I've liked you since we were kids. I've always thought you were cooler than your brothers and your smile, your beautiful and perfect smile. Riley, I've loved you for years." He said. "But I know that there's Danny and I can't make you choose me." I looked closely at him. He wasn't lying or anything like that. These are his true feelings. "Cole, I've liked you for many years as well. Those summers coming down here and doing all that fun stuff." I told him. He looked at me. "I love you Colson Spinner." I told him. He hugged me tightly. "What about Danny?" Cole asked. "Me and Danny, I think me and him are better as friends. He's a nice guy, and I don't want to break his heart, but he's not right for me." I told him. He laid on my bed and I laid next to him, embracing his warmth. "You're shivering. Are you cold?" He asked me. "A little." I told him. He took off his jacket and gave it to me. "Thank you Cole." I told him as I laid my head on his chest. "Would you like me to stay here with you tonight?" He asked me. "Yes please?" I said. He wrapped his arms around me. "Anything for you Riley." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

-Cole

Mrs. McCall woke us up this morning. "Cole. Riley. Wake up, time for school boys." She said. I woke up looking confused, not knowing where I was then I saw him, sleeping so peacefully. I kissed his head. "Riley, you have to get up. We have school." I said to him. "Okay." He said as he got up. He took a shower and I waited for him to get done. Today, I'd be taking my boyfriend to school. After Riley got out of the shower and dressed, I gave him a piggyback ride down the stairs and listened to his laugh the whole way down. Sam, Scott, Stiles, and Mrs. McCall looked at us and smiled. We finished breakfast and the Twins rode with Stiles while Riley rode with me. Once we got to school, I looked at Riley and he smiled. "What?" He asked. "You look beautiful today Riley." I told him. He blushed and I kissed him.

We got out of my car and we locked arms. We met Alice, Stiles, Sam, and Scott at the front of the school. Danny walked up and I felt Riley's arm tense up. "Hey Riley." He said as he went to kiss him. "What's wrong?" Danny asked Riley as he pulled back away from him. "Danny, we aren't together anymore." He said as he held my hand. "You're joking, right?" He asked. "No Danny. We fight all the time, I have to force you to hangout with me, I feel like I'm always your second choice. You're a nice guy Danny, but I think it would be better if we were friends. I never meant to hurt you." Riley said. "Yeah whatever. " Danny snapped as he walked away. "Riley, you were very brave." Alice said as she kissed his cheek, but I think that when I kissed him, everyone was shocked. "Cole?!?!?!?!?!?" They said. "Yeah?" I answered. Riley went walking in the building with Scott and Stiles and I was left with Alice and Sam.

-Riley

Being with Cole made me happy, just like it did when we were kids. He walked me to my classes, he watched me practice during lacrosse, he carried my books, he was a gentleman. Like he's always been. "It's going to be impossible you know?" Scott said to Stiles. We needed to get Allison's necklace to Derek somehow. "Ask her if you can borrow it." Stiles said. "How?" Scott asked. "It's easy. Just say 'Hey Allison, can I borrow your necklace? To see if there's anything on it? Or in it? That can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you.' " Stiles said. "Umm Stiles, not really helping." I said. "Try talking to her Scott. And if you need help, I'm sure me and Sam will help." I said. "She won't talk to me." Scott said. "Remind her of the good times, ease back into it." Stiles said. "And then voila, you have the necklace." Stiles was a complete dunderhead.

-Jackson

I had a doctor's appointment today, trying to figure out what the hell these scabs on the back of my neck were. Come to find out, I have Aconite poisoning. But I've never been around Wolfsbane.

I saw one of the nurses at the front desk. "Would it be okay if I looked something up really fast?" I asked. "Of course. I'm sure a handsome face like that doesn't hear no very often." She said. She looked at me. "Aren't you one of Riley's friends?" She asked. Was this their mother? "Yeah. Good friends actually." I lied. "Just be quick okay?" She said. She got up and I sat in her chair. I started my search on the mysterious Aconite.

-Scott

Jackson walked to my locker and slammed the door. "I know what you are McCall." He said with a grin. "What?" I asked him confusingly. "I know what you are. Are your brothers the same as you?" He asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. "Yeah you do, and however you came to be what you are, you're going to get it for me too." He said. Was he being serious right now? I'm trying to avoid the Alpha changing or killing anymore people, and Jackson is offering himself? "Get what for you?" I asked. "A bite, a scratch, magic powers, I don't care. But you're going to get it for me, or I'll tell Allison." He said with a grin.

-Riley

I was walking out of my class when I felt his hands around my waist. "Cole." I giggled. "Hello." He said as he kissed my cheek. Around that time, I saw Scott and Stiles. "Cole, can we borrow him for a second?" Stiles asked. "Yeah of course. I'll see you at lunch?" He asked. "Yes." I said with a smile. 

Scott told me about his confrontation with Jackson. "How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked. "I have no idea!" Scott yelled. "Did he say it out loud? The word?" Stiles asked. "What word?" Scott asked. "Werewolf. Did he say it out loud?" Stiles asked. "No, but he made it pretty clear that he knew." Scott said. "I mean he wouldn't tell anyone." Stiles said. "How about Allison's father?" Scott said. "Well, there's that." Stiles said. "And we need a cure now." Scott said. "Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles asked. "I don't know." Scott said. "Okay where's Derek?" Stiles asked. They both turned to look at me. "What?" I asked them. "I haven't heard from him today." I told them. They somehow knew I was lying. I sighed. "He's still hiding." "I have another idea. It's going to take some time to finesse though." Stiles said. "Yeah well, we have that game tonight, and it's quarter finals, AND it's your first game Stiles." I reminded him. "I know." Stiles said. "Oh my god." I said. They both turned around to me. "Tonight's the first game that we have since Danny and I broke up." I said. "What's so bad about it?" Stiles asked. "He helped me stay calm." I told Stiles. "Okay, so now we have to worry about Riley too." Stiles said. "Do you have a plan for Allison yet?" Stiles asked Scott. He sighed. "She's in my next class." Scott said. "Get the necklace." Stiles said. He started walking to his next class. Scott looked at me. "So you and Cole huh? Finally." Scott said. "What do you mean 'finally'?" I asked Scott. He ran off to class before I could finish my question. I went to my locker and I heard his heartbeat. He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "So you never gave me a reason why you didn't want to go on a date with me." Jay said. "I didn't have the time." I lied. "Oh? Why didn't you make time?" He asked. "Because I wouldn't like to have the reputation of being the a badboy's toy." I told him. He laughed. "I wouldn't even treat you like that. You're too. . . pure. You have a good heart and good other things about you." He said as he put his hand on my waist. I slapped his hand. "Don't touch me." I said. He took his hand back. "Riley, you're a tough nut to crack." He said. He finally went away and I sunk to the floor. I hate being around him.

At lunch, I sat with Sam, Scott, and Stiles. Scott had something on his mind. He told us that Allison walked out of class and he tried talking to her. It didn't end well. Cole was eating with our usual table and I saw Danny stand up and walk towards Cole.

Oh No.

Before I could get to them, Danny and Cole were fighting. Alice was trying to get Cole away from Danny, while Jackson was trying to catch Danny. I walked between them and pushed them both back. "ENOUGH!" I shouted at them as they both went flying. "Cole, it's all your fault why me and him broke up. I knew he was cheating on me with you!" Danny yelled. "I told you it was something you wouldn't understand!" I yelled at Danny. They all looked at me and I walked away. Cole, Stiles, Sam, and Scott ran to meet up with me in the atrium. "Guys, I just want to be left alone." I told them. All except one walked away. "Cole, please, I just don't want to be bothered right now." I told him. "Riley, you can talk to me. Remember, I was your best friend before I was your boyfriend." Cole said as he walked up to me and rested his hands on my shoulders. I turned around and hugged him tightly. "Riley, what's going on?" He asked me. I looked up at him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I told him. "I'd believe you if you told me the sky was green with pink polkadots." Cole said. He made me laugh. "Cole, I can't. Not without my brothers permission." I told him. He ran and got my brothers and Stiles. "Now can you tell me?" He asked me. I sighed. "Cole, we are werewolves." I told him. He looked at me strangely. "Like full moon howling werewolves?" He asked me. "Yes." Scott said. We all showed him our eyes and he looked so amazed. "Never did I imagine seeing actual werewolves." He said. He laughed and he wrapped his arms around me. "So what does Derek have to do with this?" He asked me. "We were captured and Derek found me almost dead. He saved me and he told me we were Imprinted." I told Cole. "So he's like your soulmate?" He asked. "Kinda, but I know my soul belongs with you." I said. I said as he kissed me. "Ew, gross." Stiles said. We went back to the lunch room and Scott was being stared at by Jackson. Not once did he blink. "Stiles, he's watching us." Scott whispered. Stiles looked up and had the weirdest look on his face. "Act normal." He said. Jackson bit into his apple, slowly, as if he were trying to get a reaction from one of us. Sadly, Scott was his victim, since he thought he was the only one of us who was a werewolf. He looked at Scott and grinned. "Scott. Can you hear me?" Jackson asked. "You can, can't you?" He asked. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked Scott. "Jackson's talking to me. He knows I hear him." Scott said. "Act normal. Pretend like nothing is happening." Sam said. Even though Jackson was talking, I know Scott could barely ignore him. Sometime within our mindless babble, Jackson disappeared. "Where the hell is he?" A panicked Scott asked. "Looking for me McCall?" Jackson asked. "I'm right here." He whispered. "So what else can you do?" Jackson asked. "Can you see better? Are you stronger? Faster? I knew there was no way you got that good at lacrosse. Which means, you're actually a cheater." Jackson said. "Can you even play lacrosse?" Jackson laughed. "Yes." Scott snarled. "I bet my new captain is going to score a bunch of goals tonight aren't you?" Jackson asked. Scott began shaking. "Scott, calm down." I said quietly. What was happening to him? "And while you're pretending not being a lying cheat, I'm going to ruin your life if you don't give me what I want." Jackson taunted. Scott exhaled, trying to keep calm. "And you know who I'm going to start with?" Jackson asked. "Her." He whispered as he looked at Allison. Scott started shaking even more. "I'm going to destroy any chance you have with her McCall. And then after that, I'm going to get her all alone, and I'm going to do everything you didn't, and Scott, she's going to beg for more. I bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's a screamer. How are you going to feel Scott? When she's screaming my name?" Jackson said. Scott then, broke his lunch tray in half. Everyone looked at us. Yep. More attention on us. Jackson looked at Scott and smiled. I'd do anything to knock that smile off of his face. After all, Jackson is on strike 2. After lunch, Scott went to the gym on a tip that Jackson and Allison were swimming together. Since she doesn't want to damage her necklace, why swim with it? I was walked to class by Cole. He held my hand and knew something was wrong. "You okay?" He asked me. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said with a slight smile. "Don't lie." He said as he poked my side. "I'm not." I laughed. "Jackson!" We heard. I knew the voice all too familiar; Lydia. "This little text, not funny." She said. "I wasn't trying to be funny. I would've put a 'haha' at the end of it." He said. What a dick. "And as you can see, there's no 'haha'." He said. "Lydia, please give up your spare key to my house at your earliest convenience, as we are no longer dating?" She read. "You didn't lose it did you?" Jackson asked. "What the hell is this?" Lydia whispered. "Well, in preparations of a big change in my life, I've decided to drop some dead weight out of my life. And you're just about the deadest of the dead." Jackson said. "Are you breaking up with me?" Lydia asked. "More like dumping actually." Jackson said. He tried to walk away but Lydia grabbed his arm. "Dumped, by the co-captain of the lacrosse team." Lydia hissed. Jackson blew her a kiss and walked away with a smile. What's up with him. I walked over to Lydia and asked her if she was okay. "I'm fine Riley." She said as she stormed away.

-Stiles

I got home and ran up to my room as fast as I could. "Hey Stiles!" My dad called out. "Yo Derek?" I said as I turned around and saw Derek hiding behind my door. He signaled me to be quiet. He pointed towards the door and I ran to the doorway. "What did you say?" Dad asked. "What? I said 'Yo Dad'. " I lied. "Yeah, well I have something to do but umm, I'm going to be there at your game tonight." Dad said. "My first game. Uh yeah great awesome. Uh Good." I said. My dad smiled. "I'm very happy for you." He said. "And I'm really proud of you." "Me too. I'm happy. And proud. For myself." I said. "So they're really letting you play right?" Dad asked. "Yeah, Dad I'm first line. With Scott, Sam and Riley." I told him. My dad walked up to me and hugged me. "I'm proud of you Stiles, and your mother would be too." Dad said. "Thanks Dad." I said as he let go. He went down the stairs and I closed my door. Derek pushed me against the door. "If you say one word." Derek began. "What? Because I'm totally going to yell ' Hey dad, I invited Derek Hale in my room, bring your gun'." I said to him. "Yeah. Since I'm harboring your fugitive ass, my house, my rules." I said as I hit his shoulder. Derek let me go and I walked around him. "Oh my god." I said as he jumped towards me. "Has Scott found the necklace yet?" Derek asked. "No he's still working on it, but there's something else we can try." I said. "What?" Derek asked. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott, Sam, and Riley sent texts telling Allison, Anna and Danny to meet them there." I told him. "So?" Derek asked. "So it wasn't Scott." I told him. "Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked me. "Not me, but I know someone who can." I said.

-Scott

Some people would call me creepy for doing this, but it was needed to possibly help find the Alpha. I was creeping through Allison's window, making sure not to make too much noise. I looked on dressers, in boxes, under pillows, and still nothing. As I was about to give up and leave, I looked on her desk and saw a book. On top of the book was the receipt from our first date at the bowling alley with Jackson and Lydia. On the back it said 'First Date with Scott'. Then all of these emotions came. Sadness, Fear, Depression, Anger. The thought of never getting Allison back. I looked at her desk and I saw a chain. I pulled on the chain, curiously, and voila. It was the necklace we've been looking so hard for. I looked at the book it was in and I saw certain words circled. The book was in French and the only other person besides the Argents was Riley. "Loup Garou. What does it mean?" I sent to Riley. A few seconds later, I had my response. "Werewolf." Riley replied.

I quickly got up and headed towards the window. As I jumped out of the window and got my bike, I was startled at the person standing in front of me; Christopher Argent himself. He invited me inside and we were talking. "She should be home in a few minutes, she usually likes to go for a run after school." He said. "Umm I actually have to go. I'm meeting with my brothers before our game tonight." I said. "You want something to drink?" He asked, completely ignoring the fact that I need to leave. "I'll have a beer." He said. He sat one down in front of me. "You don't have to test me anymore, Mr. Argent. Me and Allison aren't together anymore." I told him. "No test, I'm sorry." He said."High School romances burn bright, fade faster." He said as he pushed the beer closer to me. I sighed. "Thanks." I said. "So I was curious about something Scott." He began. "How do you know Derek Hale?" He asked.

"Who?" I asked.

-Allison

I was running my usual route in the forest when I saw the house. It was burned and I'm sure no one lived there. Something drew me to the house.

I opened the door and it creaked as it showed me its secrets. Carefully walking in, I looked around at the charred walls and broken glass. There was one room I started walking in to. I crouched down and wiped away the dirt and it revealed claw marks. I looked up and saw a person. I screamed. "Damn you got lungs on you." She said. It was my aunt Kate. I sighed. "Did you follow me here?" I asked her. "You can't blame me for being worried about my favorite niece." She said. "What are you looking for?" She asked me concerned. "I don't know. Something. Anything." I said, hoping to get answers from my aunt. "You mean answers. The lingering question? Like?" She began but I finished. "Why would he want to kill us?" I asked. Kate laughed. "I mean look at this place. Imagine if your father and I were trapped in a place like this. It might do some pretty interesting things to your head don't you think?" Kate said. "It wouldn't turn me into a psychotic killer." I said. "You don't have to be psychotic to be a killer." She said. "You just. . . need a reason." She walked towards one of the charred walls. "And even sometimes, you might even surprise yourself." She laughed. She looked and started walking towards me. "What do you want Allison?" She asked. I shook my head and stood up. "I want to not be afraid." I told her. "That night in the school, I felt utterly weak. Like I needed someone to come in and rescue me. I hate that feeling! I want to feel stronger than that. I want to feel powerful." I told her. She walked towards me. "Allison, if you give me just enough time, be little patience, I can give you exactly what you want." She said. We then left the charred, burned house.

-Scott

"Allison said that she'd seen you talking to him." Mr. Argent said. "Don't you think that seems a little suspicious Scott?" He asked. "You talking to an alleged murderer?" "It's not like I'm the only one who knows him." I said. "But you're the only one who's talking to him." He said. "Why are you talking to me like I've done something wrong?" I asked him. He walked towards me. "Have you?" He asked. I sighed. He sat down next to me. "You don't have to be afraid of me." He said. "You get that I'm just looking after my daughter's safety right?" He asked. "Would you believe me if I said I do too? It's all I think about." I told him. "When we were in the school, every single thing I did was to make sure she and my friends were safe." I told him. He stood up next to me. "You should go. Don't want to be late for your game." He said. I nodded my head and headed for the door.

I met Sam and Riley at the game. "Did you get the picture?" I asked Stiles. "Yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles said. "Is there anything on the back? An inscription, an opening, anything?" Derek asked through the phone. "No. There's nothing and Stiles where the hell are you? You're first line which means you start!" I told him through the phone. Coach came up behind the boys and I. "Where the hell is Stilinski?" He asked us. "If you see my dad, tell him I'll be a little late." Stiles said.

-Riley

During the game, I twisted my ankle. Like 'my ankle was facing backwards' twisted my ankle. They put my on a stretcher and sent me to the hospital.

When I reached the hospital, being brought out of the ambulance, I noticed Stiles' jeep outside. What's he doing here? Once I was put in one of the rooms, I heard Stiles talking. "I can't find her anywhere." He said. I heard Derek over the phone. "Ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle." He said. Since I was already healed, I got up to go find Stiles. I opened the door and called his name. "Stiles!" I said. He looked at me. "Hey Kiddo. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the game?" He asked. "Twisted my ankle. Really bad." I told him. He laughed and shook his head. We went into Derek's uncle's room, only to find it deserted. "He's not here either." Stiles said into the phone. "What?" Derek asked. "He's gone." Stiles said. "Stiles, you need to get out of there now! You and Riley make a run for it! He's the Alpha!" Derek yelled. We turned to run, but we were face to face with the scarred man known as Peter Hale. "You must be Stiles, and you must be my little Beta." He said as he smiled at us. We turned to run, but the nurse known as Jennifer caught us. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Visiting hours are over." She said. "Believe me, visiting that monster is the last thing on my list." I said. "That was rude of you to say Beta." Peter said. They started closing in on us when Derek came in the hospital and knocked out Jennifer. "That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter said. "She a psychotic bitch helping you murder innocent people. Get out of the way." Derek said to Stiles and I. "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter said. Derek growled at him. They started fighting and Stiles and I found a way out of the hospital. "My mind, my personality, literally burned out of me." I heard him say. I stopped. Stiles turned and looked at me. "Riley, what are you doing?" He asked. "I can't just leave Derek alone." I said as I ran back in the hospital. "Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. We are family after all." Peter said.

-Scott

So practically, Coach said that if I don't try my best on the field, I get an F in Economics. After sitting and talking to Jackson, I came to a few conclusions.

1\. My ex-girlfriend's name means "Silver" in French.

2\. Jackson won't give up without the bite.

3\. Being a Teen Wolf officially sucks.

"So what are you going to do Jackson?" I asked him. "Well, I'm going to give you a chance to give me what I want. Three days huh?" He said. "What if I can't?" I asked him. He got up and walked to the field. I overheard the conversation between Kate and Chris. Apparently, they think Jackson is the Second Beta.

Oh how fun.


	25. Connections

-Scott

After the game, I looked around and I couldn't seem to find the one person I needed; Stiles. "Stiles? Has anyone seen Stiles? Stiles?!" I yelled over and over again, but no one could hear me over the yelling of the players. I bumped into Allison. She laughed. "You were pretty awesome out there." She said. "Thanks. You too." I said as I smiled. "I mean-." I began when she interrupted me. "No I did pretty good. I went from 'go team go' to 'defense' without a breath. I think I did pretty good." She laughed. We were interrupted when a teammate decided to go on with his inconsistent 'State' cheering. He came between us and I gave him an evil glare. When I looked back up, Allison was gone. "Isn't that just heartbreaking?" Jackson said as he walked up. "I bet it costs alot of sleepless nights huh?" He asked. "Since you seem so heartbroken over it, I'll help you. You get me what I want, and I'll help you get her back." He said. "What?" I asked confusingly. "Three days makes it just in time for the winter formal. Think about you taking her instead of me. Three days McCall." He said as he slapped my face.

After taking a shower, I went to change into my clothes so I could go home. "By the way McCall, apology accepted." Danny said. "I didn't apologize." I said. "Every time you had the ball, you passed it to me tonight." He said. I laughed. "Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored." I said. "Apology accepted and sorry about everything with Riley. I just wish the best for him and I hope we can be friends." Danny said as he left the locker room. Once Danny was gone, the power went out. "Danny?" I called out. Nothing. I walked to the light switches and flicked them. No light? I saw a lacrosse ball roll across the floor. What was this? I followed the ball and around the corner was the man I have been looking for to answer my million questions; Derek Hale, and boy did he look pissed. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on? Where's Riley?" I asked, but nothing but cold silence from Derek. He looked behind me and I followed his eyes. I turned around to see a man. "I really don't get lacrosse." He said. "When I was in high school , we played basketball. There's a real sport." He continued. "I read somewhere that Native Americans played lacrosse to resolve conflicts. I have a little conflict of my own to resolve and I need your help to do it." He said. "I'm not helping you kill people." I said. "Well I don't want to kill ALL of them." He said. "Just the responsible ones." He said. "And that doesn't have to include umm . What's her name?" He asked Derek. "Allison." Derek said. I turned around and looked at Derek. "You're on his side?" I asked him. "Are you forgetting the part when he killed your sister?" I asked him. "It was a mistake." Derek said as he looked at him. "What? How do you accidentally kill someone?" I asked. "It happens." Derek said. "Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression." Peter said. "We just want to help you and your brothers reach your full potential." He said. "By killing our friends." I said. "Sometimes, the people closest to you are the ones holding you back the most." Peter said. "If they're holding my brothers and I back from becoming psychotic nutjobs like you, I'm okay with that." I said. He started walking towards me. "Maybe you could try seeing things from my perspective." He said as he extended his claws. He plunged his claws into my neck and all I remember was everything going black. Then I saw it how it happened, the burning of the Hale House.

When I woke up, I was on the floor of the locker room. Stiles, Sam and Riley ran through the door of the locker room."We have a huge problem." Stiles said as he ran through the door. "Trust me, I know." Scott said.

-Allison

I couldn't sleep. I was rolling all over the place. Every time I closed my eyes, I was seeing Scott. I reached for my neck and realized, my necklace wasn't there. I looked all around my room and nothing. I went out to my car and started searching when I heard the garage door opening. I couldn't hear exactly what my dad and Kate were talking about. Something about saving his life? I saw him put something down and the both went inside. I got out of my car and went to see what it was. An arrowhead of some sort?

-Riley

Allison had called me and asked if I would meet her in the woods. She also asked if I would bring my bow and arrow. Of course. Allison and I had fun doing archery. I had always wanted to try it, and when me and Allison had time, we would go to an archery range. Now my brothers were freaking out and it scared Derek, but it was fun. 

When Allison got to there, I heard my favorite nagger; Lydia. "Hey guys." I said. "Riley!" Lydia said as she hugged me. Allison walked over and hugged me too. "What's going on?" I asked Allison.

-Jackson

For some reason, I was led out to this abandoned place. Driving my car and it just stopped. I got out to see what it was, and I saw the silver man himself, Mr. Argent. He asked if he could help, but I insisted on calling for a tow truck. He wanted to show me something under the hood of my car and he noticed the scars on my neck from Derek. "What happened?" He asked. "Nothing. It's just a scratch." I lied. "It looks more like claw marks." He said. I stood up straight. "You know, I'll just call a tow truck." I said. Just then, Scott and Stiles drove up. "Yo." Scott said. "What's up?" Stiles said. Sam just waved from the backseat of that piece of crap Jeep of Stilinski's. "Everything okay?" Scott asked. "Hey Scott. Your friend was having car trouble. We're just having a look." Argent said. "Oh there's a shop down the street, I'm sure they have a tow truck or some sort of help." Sam said. "We can give you a ride." Stiles said. Scott opened the door. "Come on Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here by yourself." Stiles said. Jackson walked towards the car. "Hey boys?" Argent called out as he started the ignition. "Told you I knew a few things about cars." He said as he smiled.

-Scott

Argent left. "So what are you doing? Following me now?" Jackson asked. "Yes you freaking idiot! You just almost gave everything away right there!" I yelled. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "He thinks you're the second Beta!" I told him. "What?" He said. "HE THINKS YOU'RE ME!" I yelled as I smashed my hand against Stiles' jeep. "Dude, My jeep." Stiles said. "Scott, calm down." Sam said. "I can hear your heart beating a mile away. Literally! Now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" I yelled even louder and more frustrated. "This is your problem, not mine. I didn't say anything so that means you're the one that's going to get me killed." Jackson said. "This is your fault!" Jackson said as he pushed me against Stiles' Jeep. I went towards him and Stiles pushed us back. "Guys stop. Alright?" Stiles said. "When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. Or anyone else." I said. I looked at Stiles. "Why are you looking at me?" He asked. "You know, now you have to do it." Jackson said. "Get me what I want and I'll be fine protecting myself." He said. "No you won't. Trust me. You can ask any Sam or Riley, all it does is make things worse." I told him. "Oh really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship McCall!" Jackson said. "Yeah I can run really fast. But I'm usually running from people trying to freaking kill me!" I said. "Or hearing my girlfriend saying she doesn't trust me right before breaking up with me! I'm not lying to you." I told him. "It ruins your life." I said. "No Scott, it ruined YOUR life. You had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You or any of your little wolves." He said as he looked at Sam. He got in his car and drove away.

-Riley

Allison had this weird looking arrowhead she was putting on her arrow. "What does that do?" Lydia asked. "We're about to find out." Allison asked. She lined up the arrow and shot it. It exploded in impact and it hurt my eyes. "You okay? Lydia asked. "I'm fine." I said. "What the hell was that?" Lydia asked. "I don't know." Allison said.

After leaving them, I went to Cole's house. He called me and he sounded panicked, so I hurried as fast as I could. I got to his house and he was the only one there. I opened the door. "Cole?" I called out. "I'm in my room." I heard him. I went to his room and he looked at me and man did he look like crap. He had circles under his eyes and he looked extremely pale. "Cole, are you okay?" I asked him as I went closer to him. "I'm fine." He said. "Riley, I have to show you something, and you have to promise me you won't freak out." He said. "Cole, I'm a werewolf. I can't be freaked out by many things." I said. Slowly, Cole started levitating in mid air. "Is this a joke Cole?" I asked him. "Babe, no. Why would you think I would joke about this? It's real." He said as he almost fell to the ground. "It's called 'Telepathy'." He said as he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I held his face as he pulled away from our embrace. "How about you and Alice stay at my house tonight. Maybe you can get some sleep." I told him. "Of course." He said.

-Allison

After Riley left, I heard noises in the woods. I gave Lydia my bow. "Hold this." I said. "What? Why?" She asked. "Because I thought I heard something." I said. "Sooo what if you heard something?" She asked. "Soo I want to find out what that something is." I said. "Don't worry it's probably nothing." I told her as I walked away. "What if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?" She asked. "Shoot it." I told her.

I walked around, hoping that what I heard was nothing. I had my taser in my hand. I turned around and shot. Only not knowing who I shot. "Scott?" I said as I ran towards him. He fell to the ground as watts of electricity ran through his body. "TRIGGER FINGER." He grunted. I released my finger and sat next to him. "I'm so so so so so so sorry." I said. "No it's my fault." He said. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. "I'm sorry, If I would've known it was you-" I began when he interrupted me. "You still would've pulled the trigger?" He asked. "No, no of course not. Seriously I'm so sorry." I said. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him. "Yeah. I think so." He said. "What were you doing here anyways? Were you following us or something?" I asked him. "No. Not at all. Your dad told me you run this trail sometimes and I was hoping to catch you alone." He said. "By following me." I said. "Wow. Yeah." He said. "What for?" I asked. He dug into his pocket. "I found this at school. Thought you might want it back." He said as he handed me my necklace. I gasped. "Thank God. I thought it was stolen." I said. "Not stolen, just lost." He said. I laughed. "Well thank you for finding it. And for bringing it." I said. "You- Don't think I'm a total stalker now do you?" He asked. "Hmmm no, I just think you're weird." I said. He laughed, a laugh I would never get tired of hearing. "Like you always are." I told him. He sat up from the ground and I couldn't resist hugging him. I hugged him for what seemed like hours. When I felt the urge to cry, I got up and left.

-Stiles

I got home and went straight for the fridge. I turned around and my dad was sitting at the table. "Whatcha doing?" I asked. "Work." My dad said. "Anything I can help with?" I asked. "If you just pour me an ounce of whiskey." He said. I always knew what that meant, I'd get him to spill the details of whatever case he was working on.

-Scott

I got home and I was so irritated. I had a paper due that I didn't do, I was still worried about Jackson, and there was someone knocking on my door. "Not now." I said. They kept knocking. I got up and opened the door to see Allison. "Sorry. Your mom let me in." She said. She sighed. "Can we talk?" She asked me. We sat on my bed in silence. "Do you want me to say something first?" I asked her. "No." She said. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a few minutes?" I asked her. "Why would I want that?" She asked me. "I don't know. It's just that you came in here, said you wanted to talk, we haven't said anything, and we've been sitting here for like 15 minutes and it's starting to freak me out." I said. "I'm sorry. It's a little hard to start." Allison said. "It's going to sound totally ridiculous, and I don't want you to laugh at me." She said. "I would never laugh at you." I told her. She looked at me and smiled. "It's about my family. A little while ago, I caught my dad and my aunt Kate in a lie. A small one. But when my aunt arrived, she had car trouble. My dad said she had a flat tire, but she said she needed a jumpstart." She said. "Maybe it was just miscommunication." I suggested. "Yeah, that's what I thought too, but I found glass from her window, almost like it was smashed in." She said. "I've been overhearing some really weird conversations. I think some of it has to do with Derek." She said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah. I think Derek is-" She began but we were interrupted by my mom. "Hey Scott I'll be-" She began. "What? What's wrong? Is it my hair? Makeup?" She asked. "No. Nothing. You look beautiful mom." I said. "You look amazing." Allison said. "Why do you look amazing?" I asked. "Because amazingly, I'm having dinner with a male that's over the age of 16." She said. "Who?" I asked. "A medical rep that came in the hospital today." She said. "We started talking and before I knew it, I'm saying yes to dinner, and I hate that I skipped the gym last week." She said. Just then, I heard the heartbeats of my brothers. "Wow. Mom, you look hot!" Sam said. I rolled my eyes. "You look beautiful mom." Riley said. I heard Alice and Cole comment about how nice she looked. "What medical rep?" I asked her as Riley, Sam, Alice and Cole left to Riley and Sam's rooms. We heard the doorbell ring. "That medical rep. And I'm I'm I'm not ready. So stall. Please go down there and talk to him or something. Be nice." She said as she went to finish getting ready for her date. "One minute okay?" I told Allison.

-Riley

Scott, Sam and I all went to the door. Scott went to open the door, but he stopped. "Scott, what's wrong? Open the door." Sam said. "He's out there." I said. Sam looked at me. "Who?" He asked "The Alpha." Scott said. The doorbell rang again. "Boys! One of you open the door." Mom yelled from upstairs. We started backing away from the door. The doorbell rang again. "Boys! For the love of God, answer the door." She said. I went to go open the door and it opened by itself. No one was there. "Hey. What are you doing? Aren't you going to invite him in?" My mom asked. We turned around to see Peter Hale standing on our porch. "Hello There." He said.

Scott went to slam the door door in his face, but he pushed it opened. "Really?" He asked. "Slamming the door in my face? Take a second to think that through." He said. "I'll tell her." Scott said. "That I used to be a catatonic invoid with burns covering my entire body? Yes go ahead." He said. "If you hurt her, or even touch her." Sam began. "Samuel, if I may interrupt you from your list of top 5 most pathetic threats, try remembering that I've been in a coma, for 6 years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?" He said. "One second. Sorry." My mom said as she passed the staircase. "Or maybe, you three think I've come up with an idea. Like how it would be easier convincing you to be a part of my pack through your mother, or maybe she can be a part of the pack too." He said. Peter walked through the door, causing we three to back away. "You three need to understand how much more powerful we are together." He said. "I'm ready." I heard my mom say. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Mom said. They started walking out the door. "Mom!" I said. Peter looked at me and flashed his eyes. "Yes Riley?" She answered. I stood there, looking like a lost little kid. "Have a good night." I said. She smiled and left for her date. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I looked at Cole and he had things floating around my room. "Cole!" I screamed. "Sorry." He said. "Are you alright?" He asked. "No I'm not alright. My mother is on a date with a psychotic werewolf that has potential to change her into a wolf. I can't deal with this." I cried. Cole pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. Before I could think of something to say, we were both levitating. "Cole. Put me down." I laughed. "See? There's that killer smile." He said. "Cole, I have something to tell you." I said to him. Cole didn't know, but in the past few weeks, Allison, Alex and I were practicing our archery and we had an Olympic archer offer to train us. But it's all the way in France. "What is it?" He asked. Right when I was about to tell him, Sam busted through my door. "I have an idea." He said.

Before I could ask him what was going on in that crazy head of his, he was gone. "If you just stay, I swear I'll be right back." I heard Scott say to Allison. "I just have to umm . Umm. I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't really important." Scott said. "It's alright." Allison said quietly. "No No. I want to talk to you. It's actually the only thing I want to do right now." Scot said. "Will you please stay?" He asked. "I will." She said. "Thank you." Scott said as he left his room. We called Stiles and told him our plan. Stiles followed Peter and my mom at a safe distance. When the timing was right, Stiles rammed into the back of Peter's car. "Oh Stiles!" My mom yelled. "Oh Mrs. McCall. What a coincidence. " Stiles said. "Nicely done boys." Peter said under his breath. "Mission Complete Boys." I said from behind the nearby trees. "I know you're there boys. I must say I'm impressed. Not many teenagers your age would think like that. Like that one on the lacrosse team? John? Jeff?" He began. "Jackson." I said. "Yes. Jackson. He knows all about us. You know they say knowledge is power. Well not in this case." Peter said. We all looked at each other and it hit us. Jackson was in danger.

We left to go find him. Not knowing where to start, Sam went to his house, Scott went to the school, while I searched the forest. "Jackson?" I called out. Nothing. I kept walking through the forest when I saw two figures; Derek and Jackson. "This is it?" Jackson asked. "The place?" he asked. Derek nodded. "Go ahead." Derek said. Jackson started walking to the door. "Jackson! Don't!" I yelled. I ran towards him. "Jackson, what are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm getting what I want." He said. "Jackson, you don't want this. You can't control it." I told him. He walked towards me and he pushed me down. I heard Derek growl at Jackson's actions. "You're just like your brother. I know what I want, and unlike you, I'll be stronger." He said. He looked at Derek. "Is it safe to go in? I don't want rafters falling on my head. " Jackson asked. "Go." Derek said. Jackson hesitated walking towards the door. "What's in here?" Jackson asked when he was at the door. "Everything you wanted." Derek said. I stood behind Derek, scared of what was going to happen next. Jackson opened the door. "It's going to be alright." Derek said. "Trust me." "If only you knew." I said under my breath.

We went inside. "This house. It's the same house." Jackson said. "What?" Derek asked. "I've dreamt about this place. I remember everything. The staircase, the walls, the doors, everything." Jackson said. "You've been here before?" I asked Jackson. "No. I never knew this house was here. I dreamt I all." He said. "There's no one else here." Jackson said as Derek walked towards him. "And there's no one else coming." He said. Derek extended his claws. Jackson's breathing started staggering and he backed away from Derek. "Please don't. I'll shut up, I'll never say another word." Jackson cried. "I'll leave the McCalls alone just please! You can't do this! Someone like me doesn't deserve it." Jackson cried. "I think you do." Derek said. "What? No!" Jackson screamed. "Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone trying to save you other than Riley? He just tried to stop you. All you did was tell him to shut up and treated him like shit." Derek said. "There's no one else here. There's a reason why no one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair! And no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek yelled. "Excuse me. That would be 'Co- Captain'." Scott said. Scott jumped from the top of the stairs and crouched in front of Jackson. He looked at Jackson and he was his wolf. Jackson looked terrified. "Riley, get Jackson out of here." Scott said. "No. Both of you stop now." I said. "Riley, Leave. NOW!" Derek said as he walked towards Scott. I stood between them, putting my hands on both of their chests trying to stop them. "Enough!" I yelled as I pushed with all of my might, causing Derek to hit the door and Scott to hit the wall. "I'm not telling you again Riley, leave." Derek snapped. I grabbed Jackson as Scott and Derek started for each other again. As we ran out of the back of the house, I heard an arrow and an explosion. "Hunters." I said. "Jackson, run." I told him. "No, not until I get what I came for." He stated. We found a bloodied Scott coming from the back of the house. I carried Scott with the help of a terrified Jackson. After trying to avoid hunters and failing, I was shot in the back with a bullet. A wolfsbane bullet. As Scott and I told Jackson to go on without us, we laid next to each other. I cried as I looked over at my dying brother. "I love you Riley." Scott said. "No Scott, we have to make it back home." I whimpered. The bullet was sizzling in my skin and I could barely tolerate the pain.

"Allison." Scott said as he laid on the ground with his staggered breathing.


	26. Taken

-Riley

I don't remember what happened, but when I came to, I was lying on a familiar operating table. I sat up from the table. "Where's Scott? Where's Derek?" I asked as I looked around. "Hey, calm down." Deaton said. I almost fell and he caught me. "I'm right here." Scott said as he came from the back rooms of the clinic. "Where's Derek? Is he okay?" I asked Scott. It was complete silence. "Scott?!?! Answer me!" I yelled. "Riley, Derek can't be found. He's not at his house, and his car is still there." Scott said. Right then, my heart broke. What if this time, Derek has been kidnapped AND murdered? Just then, we heard the bell on the door ring. "Hello?" Deaton asked. No one answered. He walked towards the entrance. "I'm sorry but we're closed." He said. "Hi there. I'm here to pick up." The man said. I knew that voice. "I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton said. "These two wandered in on their own." The man answered. Peter. "Even if they did, I can't help you, we're closed." Deaton said. "I think you could make an exception this one time." Peter said. Don't you?" He asked. "I'm sorry, that's not going to be possible." Deaton responded. "Maybe you could come back during regular hours." Deaton said. "You have some things of mine. I'm here to collect them." Peter growled. "Like I said. We're closed." Deaton said. Peter tried to open the barrier that separates the lobby of the clinic from the operating section, but for some reason, he couldn't. "Mountain Ash. That's an old one." Peter said. Peter threw a chair at the wall causing it to break. Scott hovered over me. "Are you okay?" Scott asked. "I'm fine." I whispered. "Let me be as clear as possible, we are closed." Deaton barked. Peter started walking towards the door and stopped. "There are others than can help me get what I want boys. More innocent and far more vulnerable." He said. That's when it hit Scott; Peter's going to go for Allison.

We got back to our house and Sam, Stiles, Cole, and Alice were there. Somehow, Scott lost his phone. "Call it again." He told Stiles. "It's not here." Sam said. "So what you lost your phone. Get a new one." Stiles said. "I can't afford a new one, and I can't do this alone." Scott said. "We have to find Derek." Scott said. Hearing him say that felt like I got hit in the stomach by a sledgehammer. "It's going to be okay Riley. We'll find him baby." Cole whispered to he as he hugged me. "Well A, you're not alone, and B, didn't you say he walked into gunfire? Sounds like he might be?" Stiles began as he looked at me. "It's all part of the Argent's plan. They're using him to get the Alpha. They aren't going to kill him." Scott said. "Then just let them do what they're planning." Stiles said. "You know, they use Derek to get Peter, problem solved." He continued. "Not if Peter is going after Allison to find Derek." Scott said. "I can't protect her on my own. Which means we need to find Derek first. Just help me!" Scott said, looking for his phone. "You probably lost it when you two were fighting." Sam said. "You know, when he was trying to kill you? After you interrupting him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" Stiles said. "He wasn't going to kill anyone." I said. "And I'm not letting him die." Scott finished. "Can't you just think about letting him die?" Stiles asked. I smacked him in the back of his head. "No." I said. I heard the squeaking of breaks stop in front of our house. I looked at Sam and Scott. "Did you hear that?" I asked. They nodded. "What is it?" Cole asked. "Mom just got home from work." Sam said. "Is she okay?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. "What's she doing?" Alice asked. "She's crying." I said. Scott, Sam and I went and sat on his bed. "Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles said. "I have to." Scott said as he looked at me. "I mean look at Riley. He hasn't even been here a year and he's been kidnapped, poisoned twice, and turned into a monster because of me. Sam's been quiet and turns himself away from everyone." Scott said. "No Scott, it's not your fault! I keep telling you this. It was my choice to go out in the woods that night. I am responsible for my actions." I argued.

-Scott

Since I wasn't sure when the Alpha would try to attack, I spent as much time around Allison as I could. I even went as far as sleeping outside her window.

-Riley

Today in lacrosse practice, Scott got some bad news; he couldn't go to the formal. "What do you mean I can't go to the formal?" Scott asked coach. "Your grades McCall. You're failing my class and 2 others." Coach said. "They told me to cut you from the team, which would never happen." Coach said. "So the compromise is that I can't go to the dance?" Scott asked. "Yeah." Coach said. "Then I quit the team." Scott said. Coach Finstock laughed. "No you don't." He said. "And if you show up at the dance, and I see you there, I'm going to drag you out by your teeth." Coach said. I looked at Scott and he had a look I knew all too well; he had an idea.

"You want me to take her to the formal?" Jackson asked. "I don't want you to, I need you to." Scott said. "You know, screw you, and you two too. Actually, go screw each other." Jackson said. "Look here you ungrateful asshole." I started. I was really tired of Jackson. "I saved your life. I didn't have to. I could've let Derek kill you or even the hunters. But I allowed my humanity to take over. You act as if you're better than everyone, when in reality, you're just a piece of scum found under someone's shoe." I said. "Just do it for Allison. She's in danger. Like around the clock danger." Scott said. "She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance." He added. "Have her dad do it. He's equipped to handle this." Jackson said. "How is he supposed to do that without him finding out about us?" I asked Jackson. "Not my problem." Jackson said. He tried walking away, but Scott wasn't stopping. "You're her friend too. You know you are. All that time you spent with her trying to get back at me, you can't say you didn't get to know her and like her." Scott said. "It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her." Jackson said. "You can't tell me you don't care if she gets hurt." Scott said. "What if I get hurt?" Jackson asked. "Then it's worth it." Scott said. "Not to me." Jackson said. "Yeah because all you wanted was to get in her pants dickhead!" I yelled. "Riley, please calm down." Stiles said. Jackson pushed through us and left. "I hate saying I told you so." Stiles said. "I'm not done." Scott said. Scott walked behind Jackson. "One more thing." Scott said with a grin. I knew what was about to happen.

-Cole

I had the worst dilemma; the formal was coming up soon, and I didn't know how to ask Riley. Yeah he was my best friend and my boyfriend, but I was terrified to ask him. See, Riley was a popular guy in school. I don't know if it was because of him playing lacrosse or soccer or just because he's Riley, but I always had a worry that one day, he's going to get tired of me. "Hey." I heard his voice, feeling his arms wrap around my neck. "Just when I was looking for you." I said. I turned to face him and I hugged him tightly, a feeling I hoped I'd never lose.

-Riley

Shortly after I left Cole, I went to my class.

After class was over, I went to my locker, but I smelled something different; blood. But not anyone's blood, Cole's blood. I walked slowly around the corner leading me to my locker, following the scent. I felt the tears begin to build in my eyes, scared of what I might find. I finally reached my locker and I saw a few blood drops on the floor. I felt the tears run down my face as I opened my locker. When I opened the door of my locker, heart shaped balloons came out of it. I turned around to see Cole on one knee with flowers in his hands. I covered my face, trying to hide the big smile I had. "Will you go to the formal with me?" Cole asked as he handed me the flowers. "I will." I said. He stood up and hugged me tightly. He let me go enough to face me. "I smelled your blood. Are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine. It was just a little cut." He said. He put his head on mine. "I love you Riley." He said. "I love you too Cole." I said as he kissed me. After school, I headed home. I didn't want to be bothered and I didn't even want to go to the formal. I heard my phone ringing and it was from an unknown number. "Hello?" I answered. "Riley?" A voice said. "Who's this?" I asked. "Elijah." He said. I was so happy. Before Sam and I moved, I had about 5 people I was close to. Eli was one of them. "ELI?!?!?!? Oh my gosh! How have you been?" I asked him. "I've been good. I have a surprise for you." He said. Before I could ask, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down stairs and listened to the heartbeat; a heartbeat I'd never heard before. I opened the door to see my best friend standing at the door. "Riley." He said as he smiled. I hugged him as tight as I could. Elijah Gomez was 14, almost 15. He was almost 6 feet tall and he had blue eyes. He almost looked like a model. He played soccer, which is how we met, and baseball. "How have you been Riley?" Eli asked. "I've been good. Come in!" I told him as I dragged him in. We went up to my room and we talked and talked. I told him about Scott and Stiles and the rest of my friends and he told me about things back in Texas. I heard the door open. It was Sam and Scott. They opened my door and saw Eli and I. "Hey guys. This is Elijah. Elijah, That's Scott. You already know Sam." I said. Sam walked over to Elijah and shook his hand along with Scott behind them. "Riley, you should start getting dressed. The formal is in an hour and Cole will be here soon." Scott said. "Okay. Eli can help me." I said. As I looked at him and smiled. "Of course Riley." He said. Once mom got done fixing Scott's pants and giving him advice, we left for the dance. All of my friends had dates. Stiles had Lydia, Sam had Anna, I had Cole, and Alice had the new kid, Alex. We got to the gym and I saw Scott sneak in. I loved my brothers. Always so reckless, always so dangerous. I started dancing with Cole, and before I knew it, I was being joined by Jackson and Allison, Alice and Alex, and Stiles and Lydia. We all danced together until I heard coach yell a name he was used to. "McCall!" He yelled. "I see you!" He said. I looked over at the gym bleachers and Scott was running down them, hiding amongst the people. I lost where Scott was. When coach finally caught up with Scott, he was dancing with Danny. "What are you doing?" Coach asked. "Yes coach?" Scott asked as he pulled Danny closer to him. Everyone looked at coach. I looked over and saw a laughing Allison. Coach started rambling and I went back to the table Cole and I were sitting at. Stiles walked over to me and asked me if I had seen Jackson. I told him I haven't since we all danced together. He nodded his head and him and Lydia left. I heard Stiles talking to Jackson. He wasn't talking in complete sentences. "What happened?" Stiles asked. I stood up and Cole grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" He asked. I kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go ask Stiles something. I'll be back." I told him. I went out of the gym and met up with Stiles. "We have to go find Lydia." Stiles told me. "Let's go." I told him.

I heard her heartbeat racing as we ran through the halls looking for her. We ran out of the school and headed for the field. "LYDIA!" Stiles screamed as we ran. "RUN!" I screamed. She turned around and there was Peter, stalking his new prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elijah Gomez 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b8/46/2b/b8462bd0940efd3f05667a980a645f22.jpg


	27. New Alpha

-Riley

Stiles and I had gotten to Lydia too late. I may be a werewolf, but I'm not as fast as an Alpha. Peter growled at us as we ran to Lydia. "Don't kill her. Please." Stiles said. "Of course not." Peter said. "Just tell me how to find Derek." He said. "We don't know." I said. "You think I'm going to believe that you don't know where he is? Seeing as how you're superglued to him 24/7? A pathetic excuse and waste of an imprint." Peter said. "I don't know." Stiles said. "But you're the clever one aren't you?" Peter asked Stiles. "Tell me the truth, or I'll rip her apart." He said. "He's telling the truth! I haven't been able to sense Derek in days. Not even using our Imprint." I said. Peter looked at me. "I think Derek knew he was going to be caught." Stiles said. "By hunters." Peter said. "When he was shot, I think he took Scott's phone." Stiles said. "Why?" Peter asked. Hearing Stiles' heartbeat was scary. I thought it was going to beat out of his chest. "The GPS." Stiles said. "If he still has it and it's still on, you can find him." He finished.

-Scott

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Allison as we went towards the bus. "In a minute, you're going to think this is a great idea." She said. "I really hate it when you say things like that." I said as she ran in the bus. I went to get into the bus and a car blocked my way. I turned around and there was another car. They revved their engines and I looked at Allison. Both of the cars came towards me and I heard Allison scream. My instincts kicked in and I jumped before the cars crushed me. I shifted in front of Allison. I looked at her and I saw pure fear across her face.

-Riley

"We aren't just letting you leave her here." Stiles said. "You Stiles, don't have a choice." Peter said. "If you hurt him Peter, you'll regret it. I may seem like I can't do much damage, but I can." I said. Stiles pulled out his phone and called Jackson. Peter took Stiles and I stayed there with Lydia with my tear streaked face. "Riley, what happened? What did you do?" Jackson asked. "Nothing! She was attacked. Call an ambulance." I said.

-Stiles

Driving in my jeep with creepy Peter Hale was on my list of things NOT to do tonight. "Don't feel bad." He said. "If she lives, she'll become a werewolf." He finished. "Yeah. Once a month she'll go out of her freaking mind." I said. 'Well considering she's a woman, twice a month." He said. Was he honestly making JOKES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

-Allison

Apparently, my family has known about this for centuries. My dad has ordered Kate to drive me to Washington. My mom was picking out clothing for me when my phone rang. She got to it before I could. "Was that Scott?" I asked her. "Riley." She said. "What are you going to do with him?" I asked. "Well, we have a moral code we follow. Especially ones that young." She said. "They didn't kill anybody!" I said. "This is all part of a longer conversation." She said. "I want to know now!" I yelled. "What you want right now doesn't matter!" She snapped. "What you need is to stay quiet." She said. "You're catching a glimpse of something you're not quite ready to see." She began. "And there are others outside of this family who aren't ready to see it." She finished.

-Scott

I sat in the surgery room of the clinic. I kept hearing everything mom said about telling Allison how I feel.

-Allison

I sat in the car with Kate and looked out the window. Was this all a dream? A twisted nightmare? I just wanted to know what the hell was actually going on.

-Stiles

"Good luck getting a signal down here." I said. We were in a parking garage for some reason. Even after we get connected, I can't get in. I don't have Scott's username and password." I said. "Yes you do." Peter said.

-Riley

I met Jackson in the emergency room. "Where is she?" He asked. He looked over in her room and saw her lying there. "Hey. HEY!" Sheriff Stilinski said. "What the hell happened to that girl?" He asked. "I don't know. Ask Riley or Stiles!" Jackson said. "Riley!" Sheriff asked. "Yeah dad?" I answered. "What happened?" He asked. "Stiles told me that Lydia asked where Jackson was, and no one knew, so we went looking for him and Lydia separated from us. Stiles found Jackson, but he didn't know where Lydia was. When we found her, she was bleeding and barely breathing." I explained. "Someone find my son." Sheriff Stilinski said. "Thank you Riley." He said as he hugged me. The tears I was trying so hard to hold in finally fell down my face.

-Stiles

"What happens after you find Derek?" I asked. "Don't think; type Stiles." Peter said. "You're gonna kill more people aren't you?" I asked. "Only the responsible ones." He said. "Look if I do this, you have to promise to leave the boys out of it. Scott, Sam and Riley." I said. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter asked. "It's because their prey is too big to bring down on their own. I need everyone." He said. "They won't help you." I said. "They will. Because it'll save lives." He said. "And you will, because it'll save the boys." Peter said. "Your best friends that you know so well."

-Riley

After several minutes of pacing back and forth in the hospital, I heard a howl. Scott. I ran to the elevator and went down to the first floor to go find my brother. While on the run to find Scott, I met up with Sam, and we ran together. We then heard another howl, but it wasn't from Scott. It was from Derek. We ran faster and found Scott. "We got here as fast as we could." Sam said. "Riley, are you okay?" Scott asked as he looked at me. "Scott, Peter attacked Lydia. She's in the hospital." I said as I started crying again. "Jackson's trying to pin it on Stiles." I said. "We have to hurry and find Derek." Scott said as we took off running again. After running, we came upon the burned Hale House. We found an old gate in the ground. We entered it and it was dark. I felt a sense of deja vu; we'd been here before. Scott and Sam grabbed my hands. We found Derek in the labyrinth of halls under his house. We helped him with what we could and hid from the hunters. "Ready for more fun? I gotta tell you, my knuckles hurt. So I brought help." The man said as he pulled out a baseball bat. The man swung the bat and Derek caught it in his hand. "I brought a little help too." He said. I kicked the man in his throat and he fell, going unconscious. "Scott help me with this." Derek said. "No." Scott said. "What?" Derek asked. "Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott said. "You really want to talk about this right now?" Derek asked. "He's going after Allison and her family." Sam said. "He's going to kill them." Scott said. "So what?" Derek asked. "Derek, Allison and Alex are my friends! I'm not going to let Peter kill them. Just how I wouldn't let him kill you or anyone else." I said. "So tell us how to stop him." Scott said. "You can't. I don't know when Kate's coming back, and I don't want to be here, so get me down NOW!" Derek screamed. "Promise me you'll help us." Scott said. "You think I'll risk my life for your girlfriend?" Derek asked. "You're 16 Scott! You're not in love." Derek said. "Maybe you're right." Scott said. "But I know something you don't." Scott said. "Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister right?" Scott asked. "He lied. Remember the deer?" Scott asked.

-Stiles

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked me. "To find Scott." I said. "You don't have a car." Jackson said. "I'm aware of that!" I yelled. "I'll drive." Jackson said as he grabbed my shoulder. "Just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay. Half of this is still your fault." I said. "I have a car. You don't." Jackson said. "Do you want my help or not?" He asked. "Did you bring the porsche?" I asked. "Yeah why?" Jackson asked as he pulled out his keys. "I'll drive." I said as I took them. We turned around and there was a face I didn't want to see; Chris Argent. "Boys, I was wondering of you could tell me where Scott is." He said.

-Sam

"This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills right?" Scott asked. "Where did you get that?" Derek asked. "Our boss told me that 3 months ago someone came in asking for a copy of this. Do you wanna know who it was?" Scott asked. "Peter's nurse. They're the ones who brought your sister back so Peter could kill her and that's why you're going to help us!" I said. "I'll help you." Derek said as he pulled himself free from the wall.

-Riley

Derek walked over to me. He looked at me and I saw a look of hurt and pain come across his face. "I'm sorry." He said. I wrapped my arms around him, running my hand through his hair. "I'm sorry." I said. We left the cave underground and started walking towards the house. "Hold on." Derek said between breaths. "Something doesn't feel right." He said. "What do you mean?" Sam said. "Like it was too-" "Don't say too easy! People say too easy and bad things happen." Scott said. "You think finding you was easy? The Imprint between you and Riley is almost gone. Couldn't use that. Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this was easy!" Scott said. "Fine, you're right." Derek said. Derek then got shot in the arm with an arrow. He fell to the ground. "Derek!" I screamed. I looked around and saw Allison with her bow. "Now the leg." I heard Kate say next to her. "Allison, please stop!" I pleaded. "Flashbolt." Kate said. "Boys! Your eyes!" Derek said. I covered my eyes as the arrow exploded against the tree. We started running towards the house when Kate and Allison started following us. "Allison, I can explain." Scott said. "Stop lying! For once stop lying." Allison said harshly. "I wanted to tell you the truth at the formal." Scott said. Kate shot Derek. "Now to finish him off." She said as she walked towards Scott. Allison tried stopping her but she pushed her. I ran behind Kate and she shot and missed me. I kicked her and she flew into a tree. "Stay away from them." I yelled as I stood up. "Oh! There's more than 1." She said as she stood up with the gun still in her hand. "Hey!" I heard someone yell. It was Argent. "I know what you did." He said to Kate. "Put the gun down." He finished. "I did what I was told to do." She said. "By killing someone's family?!?" I asked. "No one asked you to murder innocent people." Mr. Argent said. "Children were in that house." He said. "HUMAN CHILDREN!" He yelled. "Put the gun down." He said. "Look at you, you're holding a gun at 2 16 year old boys and their 15 year old brother. No proof they spilled human blood." He said. "We go by the code." He said. "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." He said. "We hunt those who hunt us." Allison whispered as she looked at me. Mr. Argent pointed a gun at Kate. "Put the gun down." He said as he shot his. "Before I put you down." He said. The door of the Hale house slowly opened. "Allison, get back." Mr. Argent said. I grabbed Allison and stood in front of her. Alex came behind us and stood in front of me. "Look out Kiddo." He said as he looked down at me. "What is it?" Allison asked. "The Alpha." Sam said as he jumped over us and landed next to Scott. Peter came running from the house. He ran into Mr. Argent, causing him to fall. "Mr. Argent!" I yelled as I ran over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He wasn't responding. As I turned around, I saw him knock over Allison. "Allison!" I yelled. I saw Peter knock over Scott. "Scott!" I yelled as loud as I could. Everyone started covering their ears and I heard the Alpha whimper. "Come on!" I heard Kate yell. She yelled it again. She turned around and Peter grabbed her arm. She shot her gun and Peter threw her. "No!" Allison screamed as she ran into the house. I followed her. "She is beautiful Kate." Peter said. "She looks just like you." He said. "Probably not as damaged." He said. "So, I'm going to give you a chance to save her." He said. "Apologize." Peter said. Allison started crying. "I'm sorry." I heard Kate say. "Peter don't!" I yelled. Just then, Peter slit her throat with his claws. Allison gasped as tears started falling down her face. "I don't know about you Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere." He said. Peter started walking towards Allison and I we heard Scott growling. Then I heard Derek's foot steps. After that, Sam showed up. "Run." Scott said. Allison ran. "Riley, you too." Sam said. "No." I said. "Run!" Derek said. I stood in front of him. "No." I repeated. I shifted with them and got ready for the fight for my life.

-Scott

We four ran towards Peter, only for him to push us aside. Derek swung at him and he threw him on the ground. I jumped on his back and he flipped me over him. We kept fighting and fighting but nothing was working. Then something starting happening; Peter started shifting. The Alpha picked me up and threw me through the window. He picked me up again and I kicked him, causing him to stumble backwards. Stiles drove up with Jackson. He honked and threw something at the Alpha. He caught it. Nice one Stiles. Nice. "Oh Damn." I heard him say. "Allison!" I yelled as I threw her bow to her. She caught it and shot an arrow at the bottle, causing it to explode. Jackson then threw one, engulfing Peter in fire.

-Riley

Seeing Peter on fire was scary. He started charging towards Allison, but Scott stopped him. Completely charred, Peter fell to the ground. Mr. Argent woke up and I ran over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine Riley." He said with a slight grin. We turned to see Derek walking over to Peter. He crouched down to Peter and the twins and I ran to him. "Wait!" Scott yelled. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Scott continued. "If you do this, we're like this forever Derek." I said. Just then, Derek sliced Peter's throat, sealing our fate. Derek stood up and looked at us. "I'm the Alpha now." He said.

Allison and I went to the hospital to sit with Lydia. Scott and Stiles showed up. "Shut the door." Scott told Stiles. "What are you two doing?" Allison asked. "Checking something." Scott said. They looked at Lydia's wound on her side. "Is it completely healed?" Stiles asked. "No. Not at all." Scott said. I went and looked at her side. It looked like it was a fresh wound. "The doctor said she would be fine, but the bite isn't healing like ours did." Scott said. "Which means she's not a werewolf." I said. "What the hell is she?" Stiles asked. "I don't know." Scott said.

After we left the hospital, I walked home with Cole. "Well, our first date was pretty fun." Cole said as we walked down the sidewalk. "Yeah it was." I said as he grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. "Can you do something for me?" I asked him. "Anything for you." He said. "Kiss me." I said. "With pleasure." He said as his lips crashed into mine.


End file.
